In Different Worlds
by Leemah Readz
Summary: What happens when Harry meets someone just like him? The memories, the scar, the past. Except that she's a Slytherin and Draco Malfoy's girlfriend? But what happens when the only way to kill the man who started it all is to be together? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Harry, you haven't touched your plate. What's the matter with you?" Hermoine asked, her face contorted in worry. She was sitting across Harry forking the sliced pancake on her plate. Ron sat next to her with his mouth full, he was now staring at Harry.

"Yeah, well, I haven't been feeling so well lately." Harry muttered, "I'm losing my appetite."

"You're probably just worried about Quidditch this year." Ron suggested after swallowing. "I feel fine though." He said and shoved a spoonful in his mouth then began chewing rowdily.

"That's because you're eating out all your nerves, Ron." Hermoine commented with a disgusted look. "Anyway, Harry, you should be eating though. I'm sure practices will get tougher every week."

"You guys have a point, but I don't think that's it." Harry said, scratching his head. He stared down at his plate, it looked delicious, but he just couldn't bring it to his stomach. Hermoine shook her head watching Ron gobble down every piece on his plate. "Well then, you better hurry it up. We've got ten minutes to class." She grabbed the sandwich from Harry's plate and summoned a quick spell, wrapping it up in a napkin neatly. "Here, in case you change your mind." She handed it out to him.

"Thanks, Mione." Harry said and took the sandwich.

They were in the hallway a moment later when Harry suddenly felt his stomach growl. Hermione and Ron looked back at him, amused. "Geez mate, you better put something in there before it comes out to finish us." Ron chuckled. Hermione tried not to laugh and instead hit Ron on the shoulder. "Ron!"

"What? You heard it too." Ron said, half laughing. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry frowned at them and pulled out the sandwich just as they turned to the next corridor. He unwrapped the snack and suddenly he felt like shoving it down his throat. But before he could take a bite, in a split second, a sudden force pushed his side. He stumbled forward and let go of the snack, its delightful contents scattered all over the floor. "Hey!" Harry nearly shouted. Hermoine and Ron whirled around in shock.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, Harry!"

Harry looked up from the mess and found Elle Matthews gaping up at him with a stunned look on her face. She had books in her arms; quickly she set them down and began cleaning up the mess. Ron and Hermoine watched in confusion, and seeing how annoyed Harry looked, chose to remain silent at the matter. Students looked as they passed, and Harry felt awkward watching Elle on her knees.

"No-no, it's alright." Harry said and quickly knelt down to pick her books up. "Don't clean it up, I'll do it. Here, you should be off, you look like you're in a hurry."

"I'm really sorry. I'm such a klutz. I didn't see you there." Elle explained while putting the trash in a pile. She pulled out her wand and cast it away with a wave. "There, good as gone. I'm sorry though, I owe you a new one." She said while taking the books from him.

"It's fine, really, you don't have to." Harry said under his breath.

"Harry." Hermione said with an infuriated frown. "We're late."

Both Harry and Elle looked at Hermione and stood. "I'm sorry again." Elle said last then hurried off. Harry glared at Hermoine for a second before turning back, but Elle was now lost in the crowd. Ignoring it, he followed his friends as they continued along.

"Boy, that was awkward." Ron said now walking close to Harry. "You didn't even let her pay you back? I would've had her summon a fresh one right away."

"I was too frustrated to think about a good payback. Besides, it won't be just her I'll be facing if anything happens. You do remember her possessive boyfriend, don't you?" Harry sighed and looked down at his growing hunger. "You'll be hearing more from my stomach in class today."

Hermoine scoffed and spun around to shove another sandwich in Harry's hand. "Here, I saved another one. Just the sight of her annoys me."

"Do you really have to be so mean to her or is it her lover you hate so much?" Ron asked teasingly. Harry looked at him and took a large bite of the sandwich.

"Fine. The latter." Hermoine exhaled, "I mean, who can stand anyone with the likes of him? He's just—the epitome of everything horrid."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked after swallowing, exchanging amused looks with Ron.

"Quit it you two." Hermoine snapped. The boys laughed just as they entered the classroom. They just loved pulling Hermoine's leg when it came to Draco Malfoy.

Later, they were seated quietly while waiting for the professor. Harry had finally finished the lasts of his meal and slipped the napkin in his robe when Ron nudged him hard in his rib. "Oh look who's in this class too." Ron nodded to the direction of the door where students kept coming in.

"Ouch, Ron." Harry whispered and looked the same way. Elle Matthews walked in with Draco Malfoy trailing close behind, raising his brow as he scanned the room for empty seats. Harry and Ron continued watching. Elle greeted her Slytherin girlfriends sitting in one crowd, but before she could take a seat next to them Draco held her wrist and gave her stern gaze. Yielding, Elle turned to her friends and apologized as she excused herself from the table to follow Draco. They sat next to Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. Elle sat without looking around while Draco began talking to the guys.

"Look at that," Ron jeered, "that's got to be one of the most dysfunctional relationships I've ever seen."

Harry ignored as Ron continued babbling and kept his eyes on the couple, more particularly at Elle. She sat silent, hands clasped together on the table with a blank expression on her face. Somehow Harry felt he understood how she was feeling and instead of finding her pathetic, he felt sorry for her. Some unearthly, intangible pull kept him from pulling his gaze away. Then she looked back at him. Harry didn't register this right away and for five seconds their eyes met. He couldn't make it out, but a sudden serene, unexplainable warmness filled him.

"Harry, she's looking! Look away before Malfoy—" Ron was cut off by Harry's sudden jolt backward, hitting him on the nose. "Ow!" Ron yelped.

"Oh, sorry, Ron." Harry whispered and straightened himself on his seat. Hermoine, from reading a book, gave them a perplexed look. "What's the matter with you two? Will you please get a hold of yourselves?" Ron frowned in pain while rubbing his nose, "it's Harry that's acting been all peculiar today. Don't look at me."

Harry glanced at Ron and grinned at him about his nose before turning to glance at Elle again. She was silently giggling in her seat, apparently seeing what had happened. Harry chuckled along with her. She shook her head teasingly and then Draco looked at her. At this, Harry quickly turned to look away.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked, brows creased in suspicion. Elle's eyes quickly focused from Harry's direction to Draco's glowering face. Her smile faded in an instant. "Nothing, Draco. Nothing."

And in that odd event, it was as though a friendship had quietly blossomed.

* * *

Hey guys! my first fanfic, please R&R and then I'll be able to post up the second chapter :) thanks!

-Leemah


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Three weeks had passed since the first day of class. Lessons were now becoming regular and professors had started giving out study chapters for exams, giving students a reason to grumble and lose their excitement. All except for the members of the Quidditch teams. Tryouts had finished by this time and the trainees were required extra hours to train for the upcoming match. Harry and Ron were a part of this. Harry though, being team captain, had to take extra time off of studying for practices. Little did he know the plans professor McGonagal had for him.

Ever since that funny little incident with Elle Matthews, Harry hadn't seen much of her and Draco Malfoy, neither did he pay any attention to their absence or presence. Though at times when he had time to think about it, the memory of that unexplainable moment crossed his mind—sometimes even lingering on for minutes. And one of those times happened on times just like these.

"Potter." A familiar voice called out, bringing Harry back to reality. He resumed to untying the bands from around his hand and turned to the sound of his name. It was Malfoy coming in from the entrance to the Quidditch field. He had some of his members with their brooms walking behind him, all with the same angry look they all seemed to carry around.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Get your team off the field. You've got five minutes." Draco ordered with a sneer. Without even waiting for an answer, he turned and headed to the locker room, the green cape from his uniform swished fiercely behind him. Harry grimaced. Sure their time for practice was almost over, but the man didn't even have the decency to ask nicely. This didn't surprise Harry though, but he wondered how Elle could put up with it.

Harry and Ron left the locker room both fresh. There was nothing better than a long, hot shower after hours of adrenaline rush a long way from the ground. By this time the Slytherin's were in the air, moving about so fast you can only see scratches of their green uniform in the sky. Stopping, Harry and Ron surveyed the air.

"Think about it, Ron, that's just warming up." Harry said carefully with a side smirk. Ron gaped up at the sky with his mouth half-open before speaking. "Bloddy hell to that team. Malfoy wants them to die before the actual match." Harry laughed at this while shifting his sling bag to the other shoulder. "That would definitely give us an advantage then."

"I wouldn't take that lightly if I were you." A sudden voice spoke from behind them. It was Elle, Harry guessed right before he and Ron could look around. She was sitting on one of the benches close by with her feet crossed over each other.

"Why would you say that?" Ron asked with a brow raised in curiosity. Harry stood quiet, smiling timidly to himself at the sight of her. Elle smiled and switched feet position over the other. "That's just how he lets them warm up."

"Well, you haven't seen our fastest flier yet." Ron scoffed with a proud grin and nudged Harry with his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Har?" Harry cleared his throat. "What? Oh-no, I'm not.."

"I meant me." Ron muttered between his teeth. Elle laughed even before Harry could take it back and defend his friend. She got on her feet and approached them, standing close by to watch the sky as well.

"No really, Ron is quite the bullet." Harry mentioned as they all returned to sky-gazing.

"I'm sure he is." Elle agreed, glancing at him. Harry looked and their eyes met. Again he felt that same strange feeling tingle throughout his body, like a sudden surge of electricity from head to toe. He wasn't even sure if he liked it. It then occurred to him that he's never been that close to Elle since their first year. Sure they were in the same year, they shared the same classes at least twice a school year, and they had common friends, but they never really got to talking as much as they did now. Well, it was almost next to impossible knowing Draco Malfoy was her boyfriend and has been for the last three years. That's where Harry resolved to why she always remained a mystery. Because Cho Chang was all Harry thought of then, and then there was Ginny. Now their story was something he did not want to remember.

This time, it was Ron's voice that interrupted his thoughts. "I think we better leave Harry. Look who's coming." Harry gazed up and found Draco swooping down in haste. He stopped just a few feet away from them with a scowl on his face. "What are you two still doing here?"

"We were just about to leave." Ron practically spat.

"We're they talking to you, Elle?" Draco asked, ignoring Ron. Elle glanced at Harry and Ron before answering. "Yes we were, Malfoy. I hope that's not much of a problem to you." Harry said abruptly, sounding not at all sorry. Elle's brows narrowed in worry as she stood silent.

"Don't try to be smart with me, Potter. If any of you were bothering her I'll—"

"They weren't bothering me at all, Draco." Elle cut him quickly. "They were just wondering if the team will be able to make it through practice in a weather like this." She motioned to the dark clouds behind. Everyone turned their gaze to the Nimbus clouds that were fast hovering over the field. Silent for a moment, Draco turned to them. "If your team hadn't taken their sweet time, we would have made it a little longer." He dangerously eyed Harry and Ron, then softer at Elle as he spoke, "Get under a shade. You'll catch a cold." And with that, he flew off.

"Wow, that was quick thinking." Ron stated in admiration turning to Elle. "What spell does that?"

"I didn't do anything. It really is the weather." Elle said and turned to leave, "thanks, Harry."

Harry watched her walk away to where the shade was, and soon after then he and Ron left the field.

The rain began to pour once the field cleared of any flyers, and Elle watched as a rainy fog slowly began to rise from the ground. She stood outside the locker room leaning against one of the massive posts that held the bleachers together, arms crossed over her chest. It didn't take long for Draco to come out in his casual wear. Spotting her, he smiled while holding out a thick coat. "I've had this stocked in my locker for a while. It's a good thing I never took it out." Elle took it and thanked him while putting it on.

"So what were you and the lovebirds talking about, anyway?" Draco asked as they began toward the exit. He had a little smirk on his face as he looked at her waiting for an answer. Elle stole a glance of him before speaking. "They were just commenting about how your warm-ups were quite like the real thing, that's all."

Draco chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "That scared them, didn't it? I'm not surprised. They don't seem like the fighting type. Wait 'till we're closer to the competition and they'll be practicing like busy bees."

"You know, Draco, they aren't as bad as you think." Elle stated with a careful tone. "You've just misunderstood each other all these years.."

"Oh boy," Draco sighed. "Here you go again, you and your assumptions."

"I'm not assuming anything. I'm just saying, you should give each other a chance." Elle said it with a finality that boiled Draco's blood. He took his arm back and rubbed his face with both hands in frustrations. Elle pressed her lips together, getting ready for the worst.

"Elle, you're the one not getting it. Are you forgetting who I am? Are you forgetting who my father is and the relations of his work—his life—is to that Potter?" Draco was clearly upset, and Elle wished she had just kept her mouth shut…again. She kept her hands in the coat pockets as Draco rambled on. The rain only began to pour harder. "The very idea of Potter and I being friends would murder my entire future. And just the very thought of even being in fraternity with a mudblood…please don't let me continue."

Elle stopped then and looked up at him with sorry eyes, and Draco couldn't help but gaze down at her with an even softer frown than he usually carried—one that actually showed no compassion. "Draco, you don't have to follow your father's footsteps." She stopped for a moment, but when the look on Draco's face didn't change, she continued, "and mudbloods aren't as bad as they sound, really."

Yielding to his anger, Draco stepped away and groaned aloud. Elle closed her eyes and sighed. The only thing that kept her together was how devoted she was to him, though it was beginning to weigh her down.

"Why are you being so difficult!" Draco bellowed. He ran his hands through his hair then drew near her, his face just inches away looking down at her. Elle remained still. She could hear his heavy breaths, felt as it warmed down her neck, see as it fogged in the cold air twice more than hers. And his eyes could almost burn a hole through her in their piercing glare. Elle felt a lump in her throat rise in fear of herself. Not once did Draco hurt her, but more than often, his words were as repeated stabs. Now, she wasn't sure what cruel things he would be using again.

But Draco, in his state of fury, began to realize who he was facing. It didn't last more than ten seconds before he retreated from her, exhaling for composure. He heard Elle exhale in relief as well. Faced away, Draco felt embarrassed, and in that moment he turned to her and took her in his arms, and Elle gasped.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Elle. Please forgive me. I don't ever want to lose myself in front of you. Not like that. Not ever." Draco said quickly but heartily. Elle held him back and rubbed his back to soothe him. It was a wonder Draco Malfoy had any piece of passion in him, but this was a secret only Elle knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

It wasn't exactly what anyone would call luck, or coincidence. You see, to Harry, life was something he knew he would never completely understand. Growing up knowing nothing of love, feeling none of it, and yet it was as if he had it woven in his soul. To believe in it despite the circumstances was Harry's being. And today, like many others, had a twist that would lead to a rather too coincidental ending.

Harry bolted up from bed with beads of sweat sliding down his temples. Breathing deeply to catch his breath, he groped for his glasses in the dark and looked around after putting them on.

"Harry, are you alright? " A voice broke the silence, startling Harry slightly. It was Ron. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Harry replied in breaths. Ron looked around before speaking then whispered, "Voldermort?"

Harry thought for awhile then shook his head. "No, Ron. Someone else."

The Professor's poke broke Harry's concentration from copying down notes. He turned to look up at the pointy-nosed old lady as she stared down at him curiously. "Yes ma'am?" Harry practically muttered.

"Dumbledore's office. Now." She said it loud enough for everyone to turn their heads. A hushed wooing from behind started and Harry felt his cheeks tint in embarrassment. What was it he did now. Frustrated but without question, Harry shut his book, shoved it in his back and quietly bid Ron and Hermoine a farewell before leaving the room. Speechless, Hermoine and Ron exchanged worried looks before the professor eyed them to continue copying.

Harry sighed once he was finally in an empty hallway. Professor Dumbledore's office wasn't too far away, but he found himself there quicker than usual. He found he professor standing by one of his bookcases with a book propped open on one hand. Glancing up, a smile broke out on Dumbledore's face as Harry walked in. "Harry, good to see you. Come, come, take a seat."

Harry helped himself to one of the receiving sofa's while the professor too sat himself behind his desk. Behind him, Harry saw the Phoenix peering around with its beak in the air.

"What did you want to talk to me about, professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did call you, didn't I?" Professor thought aloud while rummaging through his desk. "Oh yes, Harry. Earlier this week, I had both prefects stripped of their title for the reason that, well, I can't quite make gossip of it now, can I?" The professor laughed and pulled out a rather long piece of parchment and set it opposite him for Harry to see. "And well, I've decided to make you prefect. Here is a form I'm going to have you sign. It's just a pledge on paper, nothing much, really."

Harry sat up to get a better look of the paper, but all he could make out of it were tiny gold letters. It was too bright to read. The professor held out a quill, and Harry took it.

"Professor," Harry began while signing the form, "don't you need a pair of prefects? I mean, don't they always come in pairs?"

"Why of course they do. I've assigned Elle Matthews to partner with you."

At this, Harry paused for a second and briefly looked at the professor. The professor gave him a curious look and Harry hurried with finishing the form. "Does that pose a problem, Harry?" the professor asked.

"Oh no, not at all, professor." Harry practically stuttered. He laid the quill down and flashed a quick smile at the professor.

"I understand you might not be the best of friends, but it is exactly why I picked you. You see, familiarity was the problem with the last two prefects." The professor ended with a wink. Harry chuckled catching what it meant and nodded. "I see, sir. Then you've picked just the right people this time."

"Besides, with next year as your last, you'll need some thrill in your life." The professor said with a gleam on his face. Harry gave him a puzzled look. "I'm sorry, what did you mean by that, professor?"

But before the professor could reply, a knock startled them both followed by the creak of the door open. One of the lower years appeared inside with a teacher holding the collar of his robe. He began to rant about something the student had done. This completely threw Professor Dumbledore's thoughts from Harry, so Harry excused himself from the room.

"What did the professor want from you, Harry?" Hermoine asked. They were hanging out on one of the quiet parts of Hogwarts grounds sometime later that day.

"He made me school prefect." Harry said plainly. Hermoine and Ron gaped at him for a moment. When their silence disturbed him, Harry looked up and shrugged. "Don't look at me, alright, I did nothing."

"Well obviously you did something, Harry, he made you prefect." Hermoine said then patted his back, "Congratulations, Harry."

"What? You're prefect?" Ron groaned. "How come I'm the only one that doesn't have any title to carry around here? I mean, here I am already hanging out with head girl and Harry Potter, and now it's head girl, Harry Potter, _and_ prefect? Bloody hell." He sat himself on one of the ledges and sulked. Harry and Hermoine chuckled and sat on either side of Ron.

"Ron, listen, it's just a title, really. I mean, I'm just like you except I'd have to go on patrol's at night and catch up on whatever the professors have in mind." Harry explained. "Besides, you're a pretty famous chaser in Quidditch. Now that's a title."

"Harry's right, Ronald." Hermoine said encouragingly. "Harry and I could just be very well hanging out with Hogwart's best chaser. That's going down in history, definitely!"

"I agree with that, Hermoine!" Harry said with a clap, eyeing Hermoine gleefully. Ron sat himself down on a stubble and slumped. "Quit it you two, I know you're just trying to cheer me up. Forget it. It's no working."

"It's okay to dream, Ronald." Hermoine stated and sat down next to him. Harry stood nearby with an amused look on his face. He just knew they would end up together someday.

"Speaking of which, Harry had a nightmare last night. Didn't you, Harry?" Ron began, changing the subject. Hermoine's attention quickly shifted to Harry and she was now gaping up at him in surprise. "A nightmare? A bad dream? What about?"

"That's what I said. _Nightmare_." Ron scoffed then continued. "Go on, Harry, tell us what it's about."

Bothered, Harry scratched his head in frustration. "It really wasn't... Well, it was sort of like... _He_wasn't a part of it, if that's what you-"

"Just get on with it!" Ron exclaimed, annoyed.

"It was about a girl." Harry said quickly. "There, happy?"

At that, Ron's eyes widened in interest and he straightened up closer to Harry. "A girl? Go on, Harry, go on." Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"It's not what you think, Ron." Harry groaned then sighed before continuing. "It was... She was... Well, she was, sort of, like me."

"Like you?" Hermoine repeated, face contorted in confusion. "By that you mean-"

"Let the man finish!" Ron exclaimed, cutting Hermoine off.

Hesitantly, Harry continued. "She was _like _me. In my dream, she was exactly what I am. She's got a scar too, except it was on her chest somewhere."

"Naughty." Ron muttered under his breath with a sly grin. Disgusted, Hermoine snapped at him to shut up as Harry continued.

"We had all these similarities. I can't completely recall, but I know we did. We were in some way connected... And that's how Vol-well, you-know-who is sort of a part of it." Harry rummaged through his hair and groaned aloud. "It's all really complicating."

"It's just a dream, Harry. You shouldn't fuss about it too much." Hermoine commented as he finished. From the distance, the tower bells rang.

And just like that, Harry's dream was just another topic. No one asked more about it from then. But in truth, Harry was altogether bothered about it because of what he saw in that dream. It seemed as real as everything that had happened that day, and even more for the events to come.

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 3. I know it's been a really really long time. Something went wrong with my uploader. Well, you know what to do. R&R please! Thanks, have fun!

~Leemah


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

After a month of being prefects, Harry and Elle still hadn't had much conversation since that day at the Quidditch field. Sure they'd meet up for patrols after hours, but it only took a few seconds for them to agree on which route they would separately take, and that was it. In the hallways when they pass, they'd smile at each other, but only when Draco wasn't anywhere nearby—and they made sure of that.

But it wasn't until on a particular day when they were both called in Professor Dumbledore's office that things were going to take a turn.

"You're both wondering why I called you in, yes?" The professor asked while browsing through a bookshelf.

Harry, from where he was standing, looked at Elle, who was sitting across the professor's table, and they exchanged curious looks.

"Quite, sir." Elle said while leaning back. Professor Dumbledore walked back to his seat and looked from Elle to Harry and back.

"It's quite simple, really. No need to worry though." He continued. "Both of you, I sense, have great power in you. I can not help, but be curious about it. It might just help you, Harry. If you know what I mean." He gave Harry a particularly probing stare that left Harry confused. Elle sat bewildered at what the Professor meant by that.

"Sorry, sir, but I don't follow…" Harry muttered, clearly confused. Elle smiled to herself, amused.

"I don't expect you to, Harry. Not yet at least." The professor said with a chuckle then slammed his hands on his table gleefully like he was secretly excited about something. "Off you go then!"

Now Harry and Elle were really confused. Every second in that room left them with more questions, but the professor only made it entertaining.

Elle stood and Harry headed for the door when the professor called their attention again.

"Oh, and I give you both permission to access any room in the castle. Mr. Filch will not bother you this time, I promise. Good day, Mr. Potter and Ms. Matthews!"

They dared not ask why for the answer, they knew, would never come.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Elle asked, half laughing, once they were in the hallway.

"Not a clue." Harry chuckled in reply.

"He senses '_a great power' _in us? He lost me there." Elle said, mimicking the professor. Harry shrugged in reply, smiling at the thought. They fell silent as they continued walking, and Harry realized they didn't have much to talk about. He was feeling quite awkward for some reason and thought of something to say, quick.

"So tonight, which route would you like to take? For patrols, I mean." He asked, finally breaking the silence.

Elle thought for a moment. "Well, I could take the 3 bottom floors this time. Since you had them last night."

"Alright. I should warn you, though, some Hufflepuff boys like hanging around that secret corner on the second floor. I caught them a few times trying out spells with a few girls."

"Great. I can do a good scolding, I guess. It's quite boring on the top floors, really. Except for that scary hallway close to the clock tower. Something about that place gives me the creeps. But you won't have a problem with it, I figure."

"Why not?" Harry stole a glance of her.

"I suppose you're not the cowardly type." Elle stated without a hint of doubt.

"I wouldn't know, really. I'm a curious type. You're free to see for yourself, though, and clarify your assumption." Harry said welcomingly with a smirk.

"Brash, Potter." Elle scoffed with astonishment. "Now that I never imagined. From you, even."

"I didn't mean to…" Harry stammered quickly, and blushed in embarrassment.

"But I might just accept that invite." Elle looked at him and made a quick turn to a corner, causing Harry to stop abruptly. Elle smiled lastly at him and said, "I'll see you tonight then."

Left in confusion at how fast that all happened, Harry watched as Elle spun around and hurried off further down the corridor. She disappeared in another turn without looking back. Harry couldn't even say anything but thought about how peculiar she was as he turned the opposite direction and headed off too. He was, though, somewhat excited for that evening.

Just as promised, Harry saw her later that night. But it was he that took the opportunity to spy on her as she scolded that specific group he had warned her about. From behind, he saw Elle with her hands crossed over her chest ranting things as the boys quickly picked up their robes from the floor and ran passed her and passed him to the only means escape. Odd though, how that corner was just there unused.

When it was empty, he heard Elle laugh. And it amused him, but it wasn't so when Elle turned and shrieked at the sight of him. Harry smiled.

"You scary person!" was all Elle could mutter out after catching her breath with one hand on her heart.

"I'm sorry. But you did look rather funny laughing at yourself like that." Harry said, chortling a laugh.

"What? I found it funny how you were right about those boys." Elle mentioned and walked on. Harry followed close behind. "I figured now it's your turn to see me be a coward, like you said." He said.

"I never said anything about you being a coward. If I recall, I even said the exact opposite."

"Oh, you did, didn't you." Harry said, resolved.

"It's alright. Don't explain yourself, Potter. I've had quite enough information about you." Instantly, after this, Elle shut her mouth realizing she said too much. But it caught Harry's attention, no doubt.

"What? Enough information about me?" Harry caught on beside her and was now staring at her suspiciously as they continued walking. Elle leading the way. She tried to keep from meeting his gaze.

"I mean, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that's quite enough information about you that I need to know."

"What else _do_ you know about me?" Harry asked inquisitively, ignoring what she had just said.

"Nothing. I know nothing." Elle said promptly. Harry gave her a teasing smirk.

"You know, Matthews, dodging the topic like that is telling me the exact opposite."

Now feeling stupid for putting herself in the spotlight, Elle sighed aloud. "I'm not trying to dodge anything. I really know nothing more. Honestly!"

"I don't believe you." Harry stated, subtly probing to annoy her. They were walking up a passageway to the third floor when Harry heard a familiar voice. "Ginny." he said.

"Weasley? Why would she tell me anything? I barely know her. I do know she was your girlfriend at some point, yes? How you two broke it off, that I don't know." Elle was now rambling.

"No no, hush! Listen!" Harry hissed in a whisper and put held out an arm to stop her. "I mean, I hear Ginny—wait, you know about us? Now how did that even get to you?"

Elle's attention was now on the voices she was hearing as well. Ginny's was definitely one of the two. And it seemed like a boy owned the other. "Shh! I hear it now."

Even though Harry was holding her back and keeping an ear out for the voices, he was also staring completely surprised about her knowledge. "Seriously, Matthews. You know too much." He muttered.

"Will you shut it! There are people out at this hour, can't you see? We're supposed to intervene!" Elle exclaimed in a hysterical whisper.

Harry grinned at her reaction and nodded. "Alright, calm down."

"What do we do?" Elle asked as they both peeked their heads to the other hallway. It was true though, Ginny was there with who it looked like Dean Thomas. They were having a rather heated argument. Ginny had her hands swishing through the air while complaining and crying while Dean stood stiff and trying to reason out calmly.

"I really wouldn't want to get in between that." Harry confessed. He still wasn't in much talking terms with Ginny after they split. It was clear she wasn't completely over him when everyone found out about her and Dean. But Harry ignored it despite the hurt he still felt. He knew though that things wouldn't work between them then.

"By you still being here, I can see that." Elle commented. "But we have to do something before Mr. Filch himself finds out. Now that's going to be ugly."

"Better him than me." Harry whispered even softer. "Why don't you go? You won't make it as awkward as I will."

"You're right. This will be a good sight." Elle said with enthusiasm then stepped out quickly. She was too quick for Harry to stop and instead he jumped back into the hallway from whence they came.

"Harry, come quickly. There are students here." Elle said aloud as if to call Harry from afar then hurried off toward the brawling couple. They didn't notice though.

Heart pounding, Harry groaned and pulled himself together before following Elle. By the time Elle got to them, Ginny was hitting Dean. Elle tried to stop her, but Ginny was too wild with emotions to stop. This was where Harry interfered. He quickly caught Ginny back by her stomach while calling her name calmly to try to soothe her.

"I hate you! You're a liar! I'll never trust you again! You bloody wizard! You're rubbish!" Ginny kept yelling at Dean even as Harry tried to restrain her. Elle could only watch and keep Dean from bursting out in anger. He too was looking rather spent.

"Ginny, calm down. It's not worth it." Harry said gently as he pushed her back also trying to dodge her fists. "That's enough, Ginny."

"Let me go, Harry! Let me go!" Ginny cried. "You just don't know what he's done. You're supposed to defend me!"

"I'm not going to hurt him to make you happy, Ginny. Calm down, please." Harry stated. He was feeling sick inside seeing her like that. He hated the position he was in. Elle, on the other, watched guiltily. Now she felt foolish for putting Harry there and she knew she couldn't just stand and watch.

It was when Dean suddenly bellowed and plummeted at Harry that Elle tried to pull him back by his shirt.

"Harry!" Elle yelled, but Dean was much too strong for her and his shirt slipped from her grasp. Ginny screamed in shock and a second later Harry was on the floor straddled down with Dean punching him. Elle hurried to pull Dean away. Ginny's cries were really starting to annoy her.

"Weasley! Help me get him off!"

Harry wasn't fighting back, though. Instead, he was shielding himself from Dean's powerful strikes. And somehow the girls were able to shove Dean off. He fell on his back with a loud thud and Elle stumbled on top of him, but she was now furious at what was happening and just before Dean could get back to strike at Harry again, she slapped Dean hard on the face.

"Leave! Before I take this to the Headmaster! You too, Weasley." She demanded with force, eyes intently scanning them both.

Surprisingly, they listened. It took a while for Dean to pick himself up, but he said nothing as he did and left. Ginny was still sobbing as she fled to the opposite hallway.

When they were out of sight, Elle rushed to Harry who was now propped up with one arm supporting him, and the other hand carefully touching his aching face.

"Potter, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Elle began, regretfully. "If I wasn't trying to be such a child about it, this would never have happened. Look at you. I'll never hear the last of it from Granger."

"No, she'll never find out." Harry managed to breathe out. "You've nothing to worry."

"Let me look at it." Elle said while slowly pulling Harry's hand from the bruise. "I might be able to do something."

"No, I'm alright, Elle." Harry said, assuring her that he was. Taken aback at the sound of her name, Elle gave him a bewildered look and Harry noticed it. "What?"

"You just…" Elle muttered then carried on hurriedly about the bruise. "Let me see it, quickly."

"Alright." Harry finally gave in and pulled his hand away. It didn't look too bad, but Elle could tell a painful and ugly bruise would surely turn up the next day. Ever so gently, she put her fingers on the ache as if to soothe it and Harry flinched with a hiss of pain. And to her surprise, Elle found that the bruise started to heal at her touch. The bruising mark was slowly returning to Harry's natural skin color, and from a gradual start it quickened. It was gone in seconds, looking as untouched as before.

"Wow, the pain's gone." Harry said, surprised while touching the spot. "What spell?"

"I didn't use any." Elle said in above a whisper, shocked at what she witnessed. "It just healed on its own." She was studying her fingers now, and her whole hand. She moved away from Harry and stood. Harry did the same and then they were both on their feet.

"Ouch." Elle heard Harry say and found that he was touching the scar on his forehead. She put a hand on her chest, giving Harry the thought that she was having a hard time breathing.

"You alright?" Harry asked. He still had a hand on his mark.

"I'm fine." Elle replied. "We'd better go. I think we've had enough for one night."

* * *

Hope you'll find it interesting enough. Thanks for reading though. Please let me know what you think, or if there's anything I need to know that I'm missing out. Have a nice day!

~Leemah


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"You still haven't told me how you know about Ginny and me." Harry said. He and Elle were patrolling the grounds together again the next night. This time they both felt they were finally warming up to each other, especially after the odd event the night before.

Elle sighed, annoyed that he actually remembered and brought it up. They were walking slower now, talking each step as if they were breezing through an empty street. Harry was waiting for her to speak.

"Alright." Elle began, cautiously. "You better not think of me strangely, though, because honestly I have no idea how it's happened to me or happening, rather."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how sometimes when we dream they feel so real?" Elle stole a glance of him, and Harry nodded in agreement. Elle continued, "It's happened to me a bunch of times. And most of them consist of you and all of your bizarre experiences since first year."

Harry shot her a look mixed with shock and perplexity.

"Basically, I've seen the things you've seen, except just in my dreams." Elle said out plainly.

"The ones that involve Voldermort?" Harry said, saying the name as casually as any other. "You're aware of how dangerous that is, aren't you? I mean, all this enchilada about the Dark Lord… it's not a game."

"No, of course it isn't, and I am aware of that. It does scare me. I mean, for someone like me, that's just too much information . That's what I meant last night." Elle spoke just above a breath. She was looking quite uncomfortable now, and Harry was very aware of it.

"Just how much do you know, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I know about the philosopher's stone and that face hidden in professor Quirrel's turbin. About Ginny and the Basilisk hidden under the girl's bathroom. There's that one in the Shrieking Shack. The Whomping Willow, and Scabber's turning into an awkward, stubby man. How you and Diggory took that portkey to another place, and I even saw how he died. I also know about how your Godfather died… Sometimes I can still hear her laughs in my head…Bellatrix." With every sentence Elle's voice turned into a hush, and she trailed off to a silence that revealed her fright. Harry was more than shocked. This wasn't anything ordinary anymore. They we're just too unusual. And now he was assured she wasn't just an ordinary girl with unusual dreams. Professor Dumbledore's voice and everything that he had said that once left Harry confused, now made sense.

"I'm sorry, Potter." Elle apologized weakly.

"Sorry? About what? You shouldn't be, Elle." Harry stopped there and even in his steps, then turned to look at Elle who was also looking back at him now. "If it's not a bother that I call you that…?"

Elle stared at him for a long moment trying to comprehend just what was happening between them. They were actually friends, and now that he was asking to address her by her first name was a whole new level for Elle. In some way, this scared her.

"Sure." She finally muttered. Harry smiled. A smile that touched Elle deep inside that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Look, Elle. As odd as it is happening to you, I'd like to help you get out of it. You shouldn't have any part in it. Don't you think this is what Professor Dumbledore meant? What if he knows something we don't, but we should? What if this is leading to something that could help me get rid of—what if this is the next step to finding out what I need to finish him? This is all too wild." Harry said all of this so fast, Elle didn't have time to reply. It even sounded like he was thinking aloud, all frantic like that.

"Harry…" Elle gulped after saying it. "You don't have to worry about me. It's been going on all these years that I've stopped putting any meaning to it. Besides, I've been completely out of harm."

Harry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to look at him. "Listen. I won't let you be a part of it. I promise I will find a way to keep you from being involved. This is my war, not yours"

He suddenly fell into a serious mood. As they continued patrolling that night, not much was said from then. Elle knew he was in deep thought and she knew bothering him was a bad idea. They said their goodbye's and goodnight's without so much as a smile.

Since the night Harry found out about Elle's wild dreams, his mind's been in a complete ruckus. For one, he had the Dark Lord to deal with—just trying to find out what his next move could be was a boggle. Second, he had school issues and the Quidditch tournament that was coming up very soon. And now there was Elle. Dealing with her wasn't a problem to Harry; it was the fact that somehow she was a part of it. Her dreams were telling him that he needed to keep her close, but carefully. His mood though, wasn't exactly the best he could hide.

"Alright Harry, what's bothering you?" asked Hermoine over breakfast one day. She was giving him a worried look and Ron could only look at him while stuffing his mouth with pudding. Harry exhaled in frustration.

"Matthews, isn't it?" Ron guessed half mumbling as he spoke. "And about that bruise Dean gave you...?"

"Shut it, Ronald. He might hear you." Hermoine whispered without looking around. Dean Thomas was seated a ways from them with Seamus Finnigan. Every now and then he'd glance at Harry with a sorry look, but too consumed by other things, Harry ignored him. Ginny on the other hand only kept avoiding any place that had either Harry or Dean around.

"Matthews did do a good job at hiding it though." Hermoine mentioned while studying the side of Harry's face that he said Elle had healed. "What spell did she say she used?"

"She didn't. Apparently, _she _healed it without magic. And it's not that." Harry muttered.

"What do you mean 'without magic'?" Hermoine asked, curious.

"All I know is, one second it was hurting like a pain that shot right to my brain, then the next thing after she had her hand on it, the pain was gone. So was any sign of bruising."

"That's… rather odd." Hermoine said somewhat to herself, now studying Harry's face more intently.

"Or is it about her dreams?" Ron guessed yet again. Harry shot him a stern look.

"Matthews? What about her dreams, Harry? What aren't you two telling me?"

Harry refused to speak and instead kept fiddling with the food on his plate. Ron went on with telling Hermoine about how Elle dreamt everything that's happened to Harry. All from what Harry had told him earlier that week. When Ron finished, Hermoine's jaw dropped in shock.

"And? Harry?" was all Hermoine could come up with.

"Don't look at me. I didn't ask for this, Moine. I'm as confused as you are now." Harry said with a groan of aggravation.

"Harry this is clearly not something you should take lightly. This is serious. I mean, Elle Matthews? Isn't it already a wonder why Professor Dumbledore put you two together?"

"I'm not taking it lightly. And yes, I've thought about it. I've been meaning to pay him a visit."

"Well, you should do it soon, before anything else happens and this time she might actually be '_in it_' in it." Hermoine pulled back from leaning closer to the table. She gave Harry a disconcerting look and threw Ron a disgusted one seeing how he ate carelessly.

"She isn't bad, though, you know." Ron commented a moment later, catching Harry and Hermoine's attention and they shot him a quizzical glare. Ron looked at them and gulped. "I mean, she's got a charm. Do you think I could ask her out, Harry?"

"Ronald!" Hermoine half gasped. "This isn't the time to be thinking about that."

"Ron, forget it. She's off limits." Harry added. "Remember her possessive—?"

"EX-boyfriend? I remember." Ron cut in before Harry could finish, emphasizing the first word. "You don't know, do you? She broke it off with him. And I thought you were the observant type, Harry."

"When was this?" Harry asked, shocked. Hermoine listened to them, looking appalled.

"This isn't time for gossip, you two!"

"Ron, when was it?" Harry asked again, ignoring Hermoine. Ron was cutting through the stack of pancakes on his plate as he thought. "Just a few days ago. Hasn't she mentioned it on your patrols?"

Harry shook his head. "We've been on separate routes for a while. It's more effective that way."

"Well then, there you have it. Are you boys done now? Can we please get back to the fate of the wizarding world, if that shouldn't disrupt your lives at all?" Hermoine's tone leaked with sarcasm.

"Hermoine, you don't get it." Harry began, annoyed. "Now that they aren't together, Malfoy has no reason to protect her, to defend her. If anything, he might even want to hurt her. And remember who his father is—who he's fighting for."

"She could be in danger." Ron muttered in realization.

"And if he knows about her dreams, he might use them against her to get to you, Harry." Hermoine added, putting the pieces together in her head.

"Exactly!" Harry slammed the table with a fist.

"Wait a second. Didn't you have that dream about a girl being just like you, Harry?" Ron asked, curious.

Harry's eyes widened in revelation. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Isn't that another sign, sort of?"

"Sign of what, exactly?" Hermoine said looking at Ron like he was stupid.

"Well, I don't know. I just remembered nights ago when Harry had that nightmare. Now this girl's got dreams of him. Isn't that just too coincidental?"

"You guys, I've got to go." said Harry as he started to stand. Without another word, he was gone. Hermoine and Ron speechless.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you're starting to get the feel of this story. It's going to keep building up, I promise. Again, thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be up very soon.

~Leemah


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Harry was in Professor Dumbledore's office soon after running out on Ron and Hermoine. He just had too much on his mind to keep in himself. He had questions that desperately needed answers, and Harry knew Professor Dumbledore was just the man to run to.

"Harry! What brings you?" the professor asked the moment Harry walked in his office looking rather drained from the running. "In a hurry, boy? Help yourself to some juice over there." He beckoned to a table nearby.

"No, I'm quite alright. Thanks, professor. Actually, I need to ask you something."

"It's that imperative that you ask now?"

"Well, yes." Harry confessed flatly and sat himself across the professor.

"Ask away then, dear boy." Said the professor. His crescent-shaped spectacles glimmered in the light.

"You said something about having Elle Matthews and me as Prefects for a reason. What exactly did you mean by that, professor? I was just wondering." Harry asked, still panting a little.

The professor's silver beard moved and Harry knew a smile was on his face. "Well, Harry, apparently you and Ms. Matthews have a little more in common than you think. Have you discovered that?"

"Actually, professor, that's exactly why I came here. I don't understand how she could be involved in all this…with the Dark Lord and all." said Harry, slowing down as he finished.

"Why don't you ask her? In truth there's not much I know. Which is also why I put you two together." The professor said this with a light chuckle.

Harry soon after left the room with questions still piled up in his head. The professor hadn't quite given him any answers. If anything, he gave Harry even more things to wonder about. And Harry didn't like it. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable about all this.

Harry met Ron and Hermoine at one of the benches outside, books open on their laps. When he was close enough to see what it was, he let out a breath of dismay. They were going to have a quiz for Potions class and he totally forgot.

"You've got to let me in on something about our last lesson. I was completely…" Harry trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Not listening." said Hermoine, amused. She scooted closer to Ron for Harry to sit and put the open book on his lap. "The ones marked in pink, study them."

"Really, Hermoine, you've got some weird means for marking down your pointers. A pink marker?" Ron commented, disgusted as he held another one of Hermoine's books.

"It's called a highlighter, Ron. It's what muggles use to mark off what they need to read. It's quite useful, actually."

"It's just weird. And you've got it in all colors! I don't see how it's any better than our blinking indicators." Ron said. He was referring to the blinking indicators that they summon with a quick spell. A tiny blinking arrow would appear just right before the pointers. To Hermoine, it didn't catch as much attention as the muggle markers did. They continued to have a little argument about which one was better. Until Harry suddenly gave a yelp of pain, and they both turned to him.

Harry's palm was bleeding profusely.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermoine gasped and pulled out a hankie from her robe to wipe it.

"I've no idea! I wasn't doing anything! I was reading, and it just bled." Harry said, frantic and puzzled. Hermoine was now wiping around it carefully. The blood kept gushing.

"Boy Harry, you're one ill-fated fellow, aren't you?" Ron commented as he watched distastefully.

"Shush, Ron. Now open my bag and pull out some tissue. I have some in there somewhere." Hermoine ordered and Ron did so, digging deep into what seemed like a bag that had no end. His whole arm had to be fitted inside before he pulled out a roll of clean tissue. Harry said nothing until Hermoine had finally wiped the blood from his hand, and in his palm they found a deep cut.

"Where on earth did you get that? That looks serious." said Ron.

"Beats me." Harry breathed, relieved that the bleeding had stopped. Hermoine quickly wrapped his hand with a bandage. "Remind me to change that later, Harry. Now come on or we'll be late for class."

"You have everything in here!" Ron said aloud. He was peeking inside Hermoine's tiny bag. "Books, sheets, clothes, and even food!" he pulled out a bagged sandwich; unwrapped it and ate it.

"Ron, you nosy little bugger. Give me that." Hermoine groaned and grabbed her bag, or more likely—her purse. "I just want to be ready for anything. And I mean _anything_."

Harry watched Ron eating with pleasure. He laughed at how silly and inconsiderate his red-headed best friend could me sometimes, but he appreciated him nevertheless.

Before they could leave the grounds, Harry caught sight of something that grabbed his attention: two familiar people looking like they were having a very bad argument. Even from afar there was no mistaking that icy blond hair shinning under the sunlight: Malfoy. Harry moved closer just to catch a glimpse of who it was he was standing in the way of. The curious look on Harry's face fell into a sorry one when he saw Elle. Her lips were moving and the exhausted look on her face told Harry that they were definitely not in good terms. Malfoy was gesturing now, and Harry could tell it was his turn to speak. So the rumors about their break-up were right.

Ron's voice caused him to whirl around quickly, and even before he could look back, Harry hurried off with them. And even though it wasn't his fight, he was bothered about what he had just seen.

"Don't you dare tell me it's my fault." Elle warned with a finger on his face. "I've told you everything you wanted to know. If that's not enough for you, then there's nothing I can do about it."

"I don't want this to get ugly, Elle!" Draco hissed dangerously under his breath, staring down at her angrily. "Why can't you just tell me the truth? Why can't you just say it?"

"I've told you the truth, Draco. Many times! Every time you ask, I tell you the truth. What else do you want?"

"So tell me, have you been telling Potter anything?" Draco asked. Elle stared at him for a moment.

"Yes. I told him about the dreams." She said slowly.

Draco let out a growl and paced around once as he thought, his steps hard and strong. He stopped right before Elle and glared at her. "What else did you tell him?"

"That's all."

"Liar!"

"That's all I told him, I promise!" Elle was crying now, but Draco's mercy did not falter even as her tears fell. "Why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

Draco cupped her face in his hands and spoke softly. "Because by you, my family's reputation might just be redeemed. And you and I can be happy together, for all time. Nothing will be in our way anymore, love."

Disgusted, Elle pulled away from his hold and stepped back. "I don't think I could love a man like you, Draco. I don't even remember why I did. But it's gone now. You and I are finished."

Elle started to walk away, but Draco seized her hand and gripped it tight. So tight that his nails dug deep into her palm, and Elle shrieked in the pain. She pulled her hand away and blood began to pour heavily. Seeing what he had done, Draco's face filled with shock. Quickly, he pulled the green scarf from around his neck and grabbed her hand. And although Elle strongly refused, Draco was much too strong and soon had her hand wrapped in his now bloody scarf. This confused Elle greatly. What was the matter with him? One moment he could be the biggest idiot in the world and a second later the most thoughtful wizard she's ever known.

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered sincerely. He still had her hand in his. Elle was wiping her face with her free hand. "I don't know what came to me. I didn't mean to do that. You know I'd never hurt you, Elle."

"I don't understand you, Draco." Elle said as she slowly took her hand back. "You think you can just have me, and hurt me? Use me? All this mess for your father's pride? I thought you were better than to be just the kind of man that he is, and I gave you a chance. Many chances, in fact. But every time, you give me a reason to fall back on myself and instead of making you feel bad about yourself, you're making me feel bad about thinking twice about you." Elle said this with so much emotion mixed with the pain throbbing in her hand, and she cradled it carefully with her other hand.

"You know very well the kind of life I've lived, and yet you use it against me. Do you think I chose this? I chose nothing, and you blame me. And you, you who's lived a rather fortunate life with both parents still around to support you, use that to put others down instead of trying to feel sorry for them. This isn't even about others anymore, but about me. You've never felt sorry, Draco. Not once."

"I didn't choose this either, Elle." Draco said. "I was raised to look down on others lower than us. People like you. But still I loved you. Doesn't that at least mean anything at all to you? If you knew the kind of man that I am, you should have figured that I would fail you too. I'm raised to walk in my father's steps. No matter who you are, you can't change that for me. It's already done."

Elle looked at him with sorry eyes. Such a man was so lost and confused about life. Such a man would only be raised by wickedness. And it wasn't surprising, knowing Lucius Malfoy. Now even though Draco had been an immense part of her life in Hogwarts, she knew he was no good for her. She knew he would only destroy her despite how he convinced her that he loved her. After all, he said it himself. He wouldn't change himself even for her.

Elle looked away, and from behind Draco, in the distance, she could see Ron's flaming red hair walking away with a familiar raven black following behind him. She couldn't mistake Harry Potter for anyone.

* * *

Enjoy! Chapter 7 following up soon :)

~Leemah


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Sometimes in life there are just things that happen for ways so mysterious that even questioning it doesn't seem like the right thing to do. Sometimes you've just got to accept that they happen and hope for the best. And sometimes, no matter how odd the event, you'll just have to believe that it's happening and take what you can get. Something much like this was happening to Harry.

As the days went on, all Harry could think about was why things were starting to get even more unusual since Elle came into the picture. They we're friends now, and very close ones at that. Whenever they spent time together, they'd end up learning new things about each other. And they both knew this was a friendship that could've blossomed a long time ago, but talking about the hindrances were too tiresome to think about. Instead, they laughed about the similarities they shared that they never thought could exist between them.

Every night by some means, their talks would get intimate, and Harry would tell Elle about how he felt having no parents to raise him. He would let her in on how he secretly envied the bond the Weasley's had as a family, and even told her about how one day he wished he could have one just like that. Elle, in turn, would share her thoughts on the same matter, but never would she talk about her family. This left Harry curious, but he didn't dare force her into telling him. He knew that one day, if he earned her trust enough, she would open up to him. And fortunately for Harry, tonight was going to be a start.

They were sitting on one of the moving staircases, keeping care that their voices never exceeded the tone that could get them in trouble. It was way passed the hour for patrols, but that didn't stop them.

"I didn't grow up with my parents," said Elle softly. Harry looked at her, shocked, but said nothing and waited for her to continue. "I grew up with my Aunt, mother's side. They died when I was young. Too young to have any memories with them. So, I know just how you feel, Harry." She finally warmed up to using the first name basis. Harry nodded, looking away. He felt sorry for her, knowing exactly what she felt about the whole ordeal.

"It's weird though. I don't feel as bad about it as people think. They died before I could know anything about them, so I don't really know what the feeling of loss is like, you know? To lose something important to you even before knowing its worth, the feeling's all too strange to figure out. I guess it explains why I'm so kept to myself when it comes to building relationships. Excluding Draco, at least." Elle chuckled as she finished. But Harry could sense a sadness in her tone.

"You and Malfoy," Harry began carefully. "Did you, at one point, believe you would end up together?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Elle breathed out. "I never thought of the future with him. All I knew was what we had. That was all that mattered to me back then. And when I think about it now, it makes me feel so stupid for putting myself in such a position. Loving someone that… difficult. It's me I feel sorry for, though. Because even if I know it isn't so, I feel like I'm the one at a loss."

At this, Harry scoffed and shook his head. "Never. With him? He could lose a pebble and that would still be of more worth without him. So you shouldn't think that. Ever."

Elle smiled. It was the first time she's heard anything remotely sweet from anyone besides Draco Malfoy. Draco had easily been her first love, and now that it was over between them, she honestly still felt for him. But now, hearing this from Harry was something different. Something of a bliss she couldn't explain. Harry noticed her blushing and in turn felt a funny feeling in his stomach. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, and he liked it. It meant that he had finally begun to move on from Ginny, so he didn't dismiss the feeling. The both of them let the moment linger on.

"Thanks, Harry," said Elle, breaking the silence. "You've made it easier for me to get on." She put a gentle hand on his lap, assuring him of her gratification. Harry briefly lost his breath the second she touched him. Looking at it then at her, he forced a cool smile on. And when their eyes met, something inside of them lit up—like they've just seen the light to the end of a dark, winding tunnel. Something resembling the feeling of epiphany to a puzzling story had snapped instantly.

Inside, though she showed none of it, Elle's heart was pounding. It was a scary, but beautiful feeling and she didn't want it to end. Harry Potter was so much different from what she'd imagined him to be. He wasn't anything close to the things Draco had fed her. Harry was actually a brilliant being. Okay, so she has always found him charming, but the charm she saw was nothing compared to what she knew of him now. She liked him, she admitted to herself. Or was it even more than that? Elle pondered secretly.

Harry, on the other hand, had resolved in himself that everything he'd been feeling for the past couple of weeks—the confusion, the dilemma he couldn't figure out and why it bothered him so, all boiled down to a simple resolution: he was falling for her. Elle Matthews! The last girl on his mind just a few weeks ago. The one girl he pitied having to put up with Draco, and at some point even found her pathetic for it. This couldn't be real! But it was… He realized then how beautiful she really was. She was fair-skinned and had thin, almost pale colored lips that were actually thicker when she talked. She had a pair of subtle brown eyes that simply matched the way her bangs fell loosely by the side of hair face. And hanging lose just below her shoulders was her long, dark brown hair, easily mistaken as black, enclosing beautifully around her moon shaped face, giving her a quiet glow. Nothing extraordinary, Harry could admit, but undeniably beautiful. Harry liked what she made him feel.

And even if felt wonderful, they both knew they were falling into something very dangerous.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

After that episode, Harry and Elle became just a little more closer. But though unaware of how they felt about each other, they weren't quick to hide it-both reasoning within themselves that friends could be that sweet sometimes. But even if they believed so, others couldn't help but notice the delicate transformation of their friendship, as a shy flower quietly blooms in Spring.

Hermoine observed as Harry and Elle's eyes met in one of the many walkways they passed leading to the Great Hall. Despite the sea of people, the two were still able to throw a furtive smile at each other—as if they read each other's minds. After seeing this, Hermoine cleared her throat.

"Harry, am I catching something with you and Matthews?"

"What?" said Harry as he turned to look at Hermoine, who had a teasing smile on her face. Harry threw her a bewildered look.

"I saw that." Hermoine said in above a whisper, stepping ahead to walk right in front of Harry. Her face so close to his that Harry drew back. "I d—don't know what you're talking about, Hermoine."

"Rubbish!" Hermoine jeered. This caught Ron's attention. He was walking just behind Harry, but caught up and tilted his head to get into their conversation. "What's going on?"

"Harry and Elle Matthews." said Hermoine, concluding. The sheepish smile still plastered on her face.

"Blimey, Harry! And you told me she was off limits." Ron hooted in disbelief. A few from the throng of people they were pushing through turned to look at them. Harry blushed.

"She was—she is. I mean, no. No, there's nothing going on between us, guys. Honestly." Said Harry as he managed to get passed Hermoine's probing stare to walk ahead. Ron and Hermoine exchanged teasing looks from behind.

"So, how long's it been, mate?" Ron asked aloud. Harry, still walking, shot him a dangerous look.

"I've already told you, it's _nothing_." They heard Harry say in a tiny but serious tone.

"Alright," Hermoine sighed. "Okay. We'll believe you. But tell us, honestly, you fancy her. Don't you?"

They reached the Great Hall and instinctively walked to the direction of the Gryffindor house table with Harry leading.

"It's not like that, Moine." Harry began, "we've gotten really close over time. You can't help it when you spend almost every night having boring walks around school grounds. We're just really good—"

"Don't say friends." Ron butted in.

"_Friends." _Harry said finally. He looked at Ron, annoyed, before setting his books on an empty slot at the table and sliding in to sit. Ron followed next to him on one side and Hermoine appeared on the seat across. She was still smiling.

"Harry, Harry. You don't have to hide it from us. There's nothing wrong with her. I mean, I'd throw you a party if you two get together. She _is_ something, if you know what I mean." Ron said close to Harry, winking as he finished. Harry gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't talk about her that way, Ron." Said Harry calmly, but his voice reeked of disdain.

"Listen to how defensive you sound, Harry." Hermoine said from across the table. "Ron and I have known you for quite some time now. We're certain that this isn't how you talk or treat some 'friend'."

"You've snogged her, haven't you?" Ron shot eagerly.

"Ron!" Harry snapped. Hermoine giggled lifting a fist at Ron. Ron bumped it with his own.

"Where? In the library? In the Quidditch locker room? Under a tree? I'll stop if you tell us the truth. I know! In the Room of Requirement. That's just the perfect place to—"

"Alright!" Harry sighed, aggravated. Ron clamped his mouth shut and grinned. "Alright. I do. I like her."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ron said in relief and slapped Harry once on the back. "Best wishes to you both, Harry."

"Wait!" Hermoine began, looking around before continuing. "You don't think she likes you to, do you? I saw how you two looked at each other back there. There definitely is something in there."

"I don't know. But I do like how I feel about her, and I like how she makes me feel. That's quite enough for me." Harry admitted. "Please, you two, don't make it obvious when you see us. It's all compulsory."

"Have we ever made you feel stupid in front of your girlfriends, Harry? Of course we won't." Ron declared. He was now flipping through one of his books. Hermoine agreed with him then later bent forward to say something.

"You know, Harry. I could…spy on her if you want me to." She offered. Harry and Ron looked up from their books. "I mean, I am Head Girl. I have access to every student's personal file. If you want any background checking, you know, just to make sure, I could do it for you."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, Moine. You just earned yourself points on the list of Hogwart's hottest witches." Ron commented, smirking.

"Don't be stupid, Hermoine. I have no plans in getting with her. Nothing of that sort." Harry said.

"Why not? You two make a good pair! Except of course for the part that she is a Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy's ex-girlfriend, but other than that, you two are perfect for each other!" Ron said whispering heatedly in Harry's ear. Hermoine nodded excitedly on the other side.

"She just got out of a serious relationship, and is still badly hurt by it. I don't want to try to be a hero when I can't even assure myself I'm good enough for her. She's more delicate than you think, guys. I just might be the one to ruin her life forever!"

"Or you might just be the one to save her." Ron concluded. Harry said nothing, mainly because that was a pretty smart conclusion and couldn't find anything to counter that. Instead, he waved a hand at Ron to shoo him away and returned to reading his book. Ron, who was so proud about what he had just said, chuckled with delight and also returned to his book.

But Hermoine, who remained staring at the both of them, kept quiet as the idea lingered in her mind. After all, what Harry wouldn't know, can't hurt him.

Being Head Girl was a thrill to Hermoine Granger. For one, it gave her every right to overrule just about any student below her. And the perks that went along with it were exciting. Her partner, though, Felipe Wormwood, a robust and tall seventh year from the Hufflepuff house, was just as annoying to her as every other student of average knowledge. They shared common room, but they might as well have been living in the same cupboard and still wouldn't talk to each other. They'd come and go every day without so much as a morning greeting or an evening bid. Sometimes even sit in the tiny lobby, warming up next to the same crackling fire, and still not look at each other. In other words, they lived in totally different worlds.

Hermoine rushed in one night with, as usual, a stack of books in her arms. Felipe was sitting on the round table they shared, writing something, when she slammed the pile on the space before front of him. Looking at it, he had to ask what all the fuss was about.

"None of your business, is what it's about." Hermoine breathed out while flipping through one book. But it didn't look like a regular book up close. It looked more like a record book. It had tiny pieces of parchment sticking out on one end in a neat row, each containing bold letters of the alphabet. The one she was flipping through ran from A to J. Felipe pulled one of the other enormous books and opened it.

"Would you mind keeping your hands to yourself, Wormwood?" Hermoine snapped, quickly pulling the book from him. But he had seen quite enough to figure out what it was.

"What in bloody hell are you doing with the Student's Record Books?" Felipe asked, mortified.

"None of your business!" Hermoine said yet again, but this time even more angrily. She closed the one and opened another. "I have no idea if they arranged it by surname or first name." she said to herself.

"This is just far too low for you, Granger." Felipe muttered. "It's by surname."

Hermoine glared at him for a second then continued on without another word. When she finally found what she was looking for, she exhaled in relief and sank down in a seat. She began to read.

Felipe Wormwood watched her. Hermoine's face melted into a traumatized expression. Unable to control himself, Felipe stood to peer over her and read the name at the top: Helena Matthews Pritelli.

"Who on earth… Matthews? You mean, Elle Matthews?" Felipe howled.

"Go away!" Hermoine ordered with a hand pushing on his stomach. It was a surprise to her when she felt it to be quite firm. "You nosy little bugger!"

"Me nosy? Look at you!" Felipe let out a laugh and stepped back. "If the headmaster finds out about this…"

"Oh he won't. And if you at all open that trap of yours, I will hurt you so hard your whole family back home will feel it." Hermoine threatened without taking her eyes from the book. She continued to read, and every now and then would mutter things like "I don't believe it", "bloody hell", and "no wonder." Felipe glanced at her every time she spoke.

Finally, when Hermoine thought she had enough information, she slammed the book shut and set it down next to the others. She sat thinking for a long while. Her face contorted in a thoughtful frown.

"I hope you're happy with what you've found out." Felipe said from the other side of the table, still writing. Shaking her head, Hermoine stood and began to pile the books.

"Not at all. I am not at all happy," said Hermoine grimly. When she had the books safe in her arms, she walked quietly toward the portrait hole and disappeared. A gush of wind blew through the room and Felipe heard the portrait door shut with a bang.

* * *

How are you all liking it? I like to keep endings wanting you more. Hope you're enjoying :)

~Leemah


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Elle Mathews was infamously known all over Hogwarts as Draco Malfoy's girlfriend since their second year. Prior to the break-up, they were what anyone would describe as 'inseparable.' Mainly because Draco wouldn't let her out of his sight, and being in the same house made that so much easier for him, but contrary to Elle, so much harder. Elle would spend just a few hours with her girlfriends before Draco came fuming about why it took her so long to get back to him. Trembling, Elle's friends would listen as Draco warned them about trying to keep her from being with him. Elle, in turn, would reason out that they'd just lost track of time, but Draco wouldn't have it. Elle would then say her goodbyes and leave next to Draco with his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Some said it was just his way of being sweet, some said it was a sign of possession compulsion, but many others concluded that it was just plain obsession. Who could blame the quiet, pretty girl for being as soft-spoken as she was. Her friends though insisted that she was the exact opposite when Draco wasn't around.

Ever since the break-up, though, Elle took advantage of her freedom. She wasn't as quiet as she had been, wasn't as careful and withdrawn, and even initiated much of the noise with her friends. They admitted they liked her better even though she had no one to protect her, being as clumsy as she was. Elle was also labeled a jinx. Everywhere, at some point, something unlikely happened to her. She'd trip on her on feet, bumped into someone that just happened to be holding a faulty potion and get some spilled on herself, she'd forget her books and sometimes even her quill, and she was easily seen in the middle of a mess. Not that she put herself there, but in some odd way she'd just be in the middle of one. Elle grew accustomed to it, though, and whenever something bad happened to her, she'd just brush it off and went on. She was all too familiar with humiliation. It wasn't a wonder, to anyone that knew, why Draco treated her so rigorously.

Aside from being clumsy, the other thing about Elle that differed her from the rest was the fact that she was a serious when it came to love. See, no matter how everyone around tried to convince her that nothing good could come from Draco, Elle refused to listen. Many times she'd end up with her mouth shut as people whispered and battered bad things about her boyfriend. And they would leave, disappointed, with Elle just smiling timidly. She still continued to believe that Draco wasn't all evil. That something in him still believed in love. Up to now, even when they weren't together, Elle believed in it.

However, today was going to be an exceptionally unlucky day for Elle, after which would follow a rather significant turn of events. The rest of her life, she didn't know, was just about to start.

She was sitting alone on one of the library tables when Hermoine appeared out of nowhere in the seat across her with a very stern look on her face.

"Hello, Granger, can I help you with something?" Elle asked coolly, looking up from her reading material.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you _can _help me with something." Hermoine said, gritting her teeth. "I'm not even going to apologize for disturbing you. Now follow me." And with that Hermoine stood and headed off. Confused, but resolved to avoid any arguments, Elle followed.

"Where are we going?" Elle asked once they were out in the hallway. Hermoine looked at her with a raised brow, but said nothing. This started to creep Elle out. "Really, Granger, I've got work to do."

"Oh this won't take very long, I assure you, Matthews." Hermoine practically spat out her name. They came to a halt against a portrait of a sleeping goblin. Only after Hermoine woke him to whisper something did Elle realize it was a portrait door. Hermoine entered first, and Elle followed with caution.

Ron was already inside, sitting on a couch with his feet stretched out on the coffee table. Hermoine snapped at him to get it off and Ron jumped to his feet. "Hermoine! Matthews!"

"Let her sit." Hermoine said gesturing to Elle for the couch. Elle sat obediently.

"Moine, what is it you want with her?" Ron whispered to Hermoine closely, "this is awkward."

Hermoine ignored him and sat down on the coffee table just right in front of Elle. Her eyes glaring.

"This girl, Ron. Is a vicious liar." Hermoine stated. "Aren't you, Matthews?"

"I beg your pardon, Granger?" Elle scoffed in disbelief. Hermoine then pulled her wand out and pointed it at Elle's nose. Elle drew back in shock. Ron watched wide-eyed.

"Hermoine, have you gone mad?" Ron shouted and attempted to pull Hermoine's wand, but she pointed it at him."Ron, don't make me hurt you. Just sit and listen. I need you to hear this."

"Will you get to the point, Granger!" Elle ordered. Hermoine's wand was back on her face.

"You! Your parents were followers of Voldermort, yes?" Hermoine asked at once. "The truth!"

Elle's jaw dropped and her hands gripped onto the fluffy cushion under her. Ron gasped.

"Answer the question, _Pritelli_." Hermoine said rather calmly, but in a very severe tone. Elle stared at her, stunned.

"How did you…?" Elle finally muttered. "Where did you get that information? Who told you?"

"That's besides the point. Your parents we're his followers. So that means that they were also a part of the Potter's murder. Aren't you ashamed of that at all? Haven't you thought about Harry and how he might feel about all this? Don't you care about him, Mattews?" Hermoine's voice only grew with every question she threw at Elle. Elle's eyes were filling with tears now.

"You've no idea how much he cares about you. How he defends you!" Hermoine badgered on.

"I do care about him!" Elle cried, wiping her cheeks roughly. "And you have no idea how keeping it haunts me every day! You have no idea how I wish I knew nothing about the things Harry's been through, and how helpless I've been about it. You have no idea, Granger!"

"Why haven't you said anything these past years?" Ron's tiny voice suddenly overpowered the short silence. Elle looked away from Hermoine's piercing glare. "Because I can't. Draco knows. And he's been using me to get the information the Malfoy's need. They threaten me to."

"Hold on," said Hermoine. "The Malfoy's are feeding information from you through your dreams?"

Elle nodded. "I'm not surprised Harry told you, but yes. You don't understand how detailed my dreams are. Sometimes I don't even feel like I'm dreaming. I feel like I'm actually in them. Sometimes, I feel like I'm _in_ Harry."

"Blimey." Ron let out a sigh. "Harry needs to hear all this for himself."

"But he'll be heartbroken." Hermoine commented under her breath. She was leaning away now, calm. Now she worried about Harry. Elle, however, gave her a confused look.

"Heartbroken?"

Ron and Hermoine exchanged sorry looks. Ron sighed and sat next to Elle. "You see, Elle—if I may—Umm, Harry… Well, he's—he… He has this thing for you."

"Thing?" Elle questioned.

"He's in love with you." Hermoine said quickly. Ron shot her look of disbelief while Elle choked out a laugh. "In love with me?"

"He hasn't entirely admitted it, but Hermoine and I have agreed that he is," Ron said, "and madly."

"How am I supposed to respond to that?" Elle asked in above a whisper with one hand on her mouth.

"Well, that's up to you, unless of course you feel the same." Hermoine added. Her eyes flickered to an open window where her Owl had just landed. "And you'll have to think of something quick because he's on his way here. I sent him a letter earlier."

"Granger!" Elle gasped in panic as she stood. Hurriedly, she gathered the few books she carried in. "I've got to go before he gets here."

"Don't run away. Not now!" Ron begged. He was on his feet now watching Elle as she staggered to the portrait hole.

"Hermoine! What's going on?" Harry's voice boomed from the other side of the door. Elle halted at the sound of his voice, her face a mixture of fear and panic. Hermoine sighed and hurried to the tiny hole Elle backed away from.

Harry emerged in the room after Hermoine. He clamored on about how Hermoine's letter scared him, and then he found Elle standing in one corner, tears building in her eyes. She was clinging on to the books in her arms. Harry looked from Elle to Ron to Hermoine, confused.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Thrilling? I'll post up Chapter 10 very soon :) Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to keep it interesting.

~Leemah


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Harry continued to give them a perplexed look. He hadn't moved from the spot he stopped at the moment he saw Elle. Ron had his arms crossed over his chest in trepidation and backed away from the scene. Hermoine, on the other hand, had worry all over her face. Worry for Harry, mostly.

"Harry," began Hermoine, but Elle cut her off.

"Harry, I haven't been completely honest with you." Elle said, bravely. She set her books on a nearby table and gulped, "there are things about me that you… That concerns your past."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked softly, taken aback. His brows were now creased with suspicion and Elle stood a careful distance away from him.

"My name is Helena Matthews Pritelli. My parents… were supporters of Voldermort." Elle started slowly, "they helped him plot the murder of your parents. Before they died, my parents had visited them earlier, asking for a truce. But it was all part of Voldermort's plan so the Pritelli name could be cleared of any charges against their side. But my parents were killed too. Voldermort wanted no allegiance with his side and the other. And having them think that the Pritelli converted, infuriated Voldermort. So he killed them. He betrayed them." Elle stopped to keep her voice from trembling even more, but Harry had heard enough.

"You. Were. One. Of. Them." Harry huffed angrily. And in a split second he had his wand in his hand, pointed directly at Elle. Hermoine gasped and covered her mouth while Ron readied himself in defense for Elle.

"Harry, don't!" Hermoine cried.

"You're just as filthy as they were, Matthews." Harry groaned, his stretched hand quivering before him. But Elle didn't even try to protect herself. She just stood there, watching Harry in a quivering calmness.

"I'm going to finish you like he finished your parents. Like he finished _my_ parents." Harry said.

"Harry, don't sink to his level." Ron said quickly before Harry could make a move. "If you kill her, you'll just be as he was. Don't do it."

"He killed my parents, Ron! And she was a part of it." Harry bellowed furiously without looking away from Elle. He paid it no mind, but a tear left his eye as he spoke.

"She was just as young as you were, Harry, when they died. Just as innocent as you had been." Hermoine found her voice and said this very calmly.

"Why didn't he kill you too?" Harry said, more to himself than to Elle.

"Because he couldn't. He tried, but he couldn't." Elle whimpered. Harry gave her a bewildered look. Elle said nothing else, but reached out to her necktie and unraveled the knot. After which, she began to unbutton her blouse from the top. Ron gulped in the corner. When she had undone three buttons, Elle pulled off her left sleeve to expose something that made Hermoine let out a breath of shock. Harry could only stare at it in astonishment.

It was a familiar scar. Slightly contorted differently, but nevertheless just the kind of scar Harry had on his forehead. It was on Elle's left chest, just a ways down from her collarbone and oddly just over where her heart was located. Harry lowered his wand slowly.

"I'm just like you, Harry Potter," said Elle, breaking the silence. "I am half-blood. My father is muggle-born. I speak to Snakes. And aside from those I have about you, I have strange dreams. But they can't use me effectively without you. You were the one that finished Voldermort that night. Without your blood, he isn't complete."

"That's why Malfoy's been keeping you close." Ron said. Elle nodded and buttoned up her blouse again.

"The Malfoy's future lies in me. As long as they've got me in their hands, Voldermort can't hurt them. Voldermort can't directly be in contact with me without you, Harry. So I've never seen him as you have. But still, without me, the process isn't complete. And without you, there is nothing to begin with."

"The other day, I saw you arguing with him. Was it about this?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He figured that I'd told you the whole lot, but I haven't then. Now, though, it changes everything."

Then Harry asked something that shocked them all. "Did he hurt you?" he remembered the moment blood started gushing from his palms. Maybe, he thought, she had something to do with it.

Elle tensed in the momentary silence as they waited for her answer.

"Draco would never hurt me. And if he did, he never meant to do it." said Elle gingerly, avoiding any of their gazes. Looking away, she put both her hands behind her. Hermoine and Ron looked at each other while Harry kept his eyes on Elle.

"Elle, did Malfoy hurt you that day?" said Harry in a more evidently. But Elle refused to answer. At that moment, Harry hurried to Elle and took her left hand. Spreading her palm open, he found a curing scar.

Somehow, Harry wasn't surprised. He looked more like he had just seen something he'd known all along for the first time. A smirk crossed his lips. "That explains why I have this." He showed his own palm. Elle let out a gasp, astonished. He had the same healing wound.

"Were you aware of how powerful this _bond_ is?" Harry said it like it was more of a curse. Elle shook her head innocently.

"How do I know you're not still in alliance with him?" Harry asked as he stepped back, eyes blazing with suspicion. "How do I know this isn't all a plan? You being my friend so that Voldermort can get to you by threatening me."

"Why would you be threatened at all if Voldermort wanted me? I'm practically useless to him without you." Elle threw a question back. Harry stopped. He had said too much, he realized and pressed his lips as he fought back the lump rising in his throat. Hermoine and Ron knew what was going on then. Their assumption had been right. Harry was, in fact, in love with Elle.

"I can't… let him hurt you." Harry finally managed to say. Elle, now completely aware of the truth Hermoine and Ron had said, remained indifferent.

"It doesn't matter, Harry, they've already got me. It's you they want. It's best that you keep away—"

"No, you don't understand!" Harry's voice filled the room. The Owl in the window sill looked up from where it was sleeping, and the fire gave a short rattle. Elle caught her breath.

"I can't let anything hurt you." Harry repeated, more softly this time. "It's a known fact that makes you stronger is your greatest weakness as well. If you say Voldermort needs both our bloods to be all-powerful. Then I'll need both our blood to destroy him. And that means, I need you."

Elle shook her head. "Harry, you know being with me isn't safe. If Draco finds out about any of this, he'll take it to the others right away. I'm sure of it. And if anything happened to you, it's my fault and I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"And you?" Harry threw the question back at her. Elle said nothing but gave him a sorry look. Harry hid his wand in his robes then very slowly approached her. Elle, stunned, took a slow step back.

"Don't be afraid of me, Elle. I won't hurt you. I can't." Harry said, and saw her lips quiver. Before Elle could drop to her knees in tears, Harry caught her. She wept bitterly in his arms.

"I'm so scared." Elle whimpered, her voice muffled as her lips pressed into Harry's chest. The three of them heard this and said nothing.

A while after that, and once everyone was calmer about the situation, they sat around the fireplace. Ron summoned a new flame quickly after the first one had died out. Elle and Harry occupied the couch, Hermoine on the single armchair and Ron on the floor. The sun had already set, and in its place was the glowing, white full moon. They were all silent, faces grim with deep thinking. Once again, Ron and Hermoine were dragged into the situation and they only felt obligated to help the two others out.

"What do we do now?" Ron suddenly asked

"I think you should take this to Professor Dumbledore," said Hermoine, looking from Harry to Elle. They both agreed to it and said they would visit him first thing after dinner.

"The feast must be starting soon," mentioned Ron.

"I've no appetite, honestly." said Harry.

"People will be suspicious if you two don't show up." said Hermoine. They looked at each other. Elle felt a slight blush when Harry's eyes met hers, and she quickly looked away.

"Say, we're allowed to call you by your first name now, right Elle?" asked Ron. He glanced at her. Elle looked at all of them before finally nodding.

"I mean, you are sort of one of us now." Ron added. Harry caught Elle's eyes. He didn't smile but just stared at her as if he was trying to read her. Feeling ill at ease about it, Elle looked away and for the rest of the night kept away from his gaze. Something about it frightened her.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Albus Dumbledore sat in silence as he intently listened to Harry and Elle. His tiny eyes glinted to the light of his desk candle. But he didn't seem surprised. When they finished, he smiled.

"I see you two have finally done it." said Dumbledore, pleased; the tips of his fingers touching. "Don't get me wrong, I knew nothing about this. But I wasn't completely ignorant about it either."

"Sir?" said Harry, confused and somewhat annoyed.

"I knew you had something very significant about each other. You asked me before if I knew something important, Harry. I did, but I couldn't very well tell you without knowing what it is. But you've done it, both of you. You found each other."

Harry and Elle refused to look at each other. Smiling, the professor sensed something between them, an unspoken strength and wave of passion.

"Professor, the thing is, we don't know what to do about it. We're confused, really, on where to start and how," said Elle.

"Well, now you know you need the other one to complete the banishing of the Dark Lord. Quite simple. But you'll need a lot more than just the power of the other. Say you've got Voldermort cornered and both of you throw him a spell together, it's very likely that he'll have one of you caught in his wand too, and one of you will die. He, though, will live. Now, what use is the one left without the other?"

"That's the problem," said Harry in a breath. Dumbledore focused on Elle this time, a gleam in his eye switched something on in Elle's head, and she said, "we'll have to be _one._"

Harry looked at her, perplexed. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Harry, that you and Ms. Matthews will need the very thing that saved you, to destroy him."

Harry left ahead. He didn't seem very pleased about the information, and Elle knew he was still affected by the whole thing because he left with giving her just one look before disappearing out of the room. It hurt Elle that it upset him, but she couldn't let that get in the way of what she knew they had to do to. Anyway, after all this, Elle thought, she'll be out of his life. And be to him as vapor as she once had been.

"Professor, I have a question," said Elle the moment Harry shut the door. The professor was now standing next to the table of refreshments, pouring himself some Brandy. "Go ahead, Ms. Matthews."

"The things I know about Harry are just as vague as my dreams can be sometimes, but if there's one thing I know to be especially true. It's what his mother did to save him."

Dumbledore looked at her and took a swig of his drink.

"But I don't know what saved me," said Elle. She frowned miserably at herself.

"Elle," Dumbledore began, "do you believe that what save you wasn't strong enough to destroy him?"

"Well, he still lived after that. Until Harry finished him off."

The professor gave a light chuckle. "Ah, the wonders of the young mind. I bet you even if he did attack Harry first, he would still have lived. And you would have finished him off."

Elle shrugged and forced a weak smile on. The professor then put a hand gently on her shoulder and locked his eyes on hers, with a sudden seriousness. "Love is as mysterious as people put it. No one can really give meaning to it, perfectly describe it, because it simply is beyond description. Love has reasons the heart cannot understand, and it also does things that need no explaining. You just need to believe in it. Don't you believe then that it saved both you and Harry for a special purpose?"

Elle nodded, speechless but truly considering idea.

"Then you don't need to question its mysteries. Voldermort couldn't understand love, and a love that much defeated him. I believe if he stumbled upon it once again—one stronger—it'll be the end of him."

"I don't think Harry will forgive me. I feel it'll take a lot more to earn his trust again." Elle said sadly.

"If I may say so, Ms. Matthews, he's already way ahead of you," said Dumbledore. Looking up, Elle threw him a puzzled look. She could tell he was smiling from under his long beard, and could swear she saw him wink.

After that day, Harry refused to talk to Hermoine and Ron regarding how he felt about Elle. And they refrained from mentioning it, anyway, afraid it would stir an outburst of emotions they couldn't even picture out. All they did for the next few weeks was concentrate on finding out what they needed to do to destroy the Dark Lord—that "oneness" that the professor had mentioned. Elle, on the other hand, concentrated on acting like nothing's happened whenever Draco was around. Draco had a great senses when it came to people hiding something. He could tell just by the way one sat, ate, moved, wrote, talked and sometimes, even breathed, that they were hiding something. And since Elle had to do all of these around him, she had to be very _very _careful. She had to mind her every move being that Draco was the one person that knew her the most in the castle.

Eating a piece of cake, Elle forked on it resignedly. Across her were Crabbe and Goyle, next to her were Draco and Lavender on either side. She tried desperately to act as normal as she could. Just extra gestures could set her off. Draco stole a piece of her cake and chewed on it savagely.

"Something's wrong with it." muttered Draco. "Funny aftertaste. Don't you taste it, Elle?"

"No, I don't," said Elle as she put a piece in her mouth and ate. "Nothing's wrong with it."

Draco let out a disgusted snort. "Think those elves are getting sick of the same routine every day. Really, someone should entertain them. I can already imagine those Weasel twins making fools of themselves trying to." He was referring to Fred and George who were talking loudly in the Gryffindor table. Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Elle looked at their way then at Harry who wasn't sitting very far from them.

"I really wish they do one of their pathetic rule-breakings again so they'll finally get expelled." Draco added, elbowing Elle jokingly. He continued to insult them, but Elle didn't laugh. She didn't even give a response. She just continued to eat. She was thinking about Harry now that she saw him. They haven't talked in a while, and she was beginning to feel he was deliberately avoiding her.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked, breaking Elle's chain of thought. Elle trembled slightly at the sound of Draco's harsh tone.

"What?" Elle looked at him, annoyed.

"Weren't you listening?" said Draco. He was looking at her, disgruntled. Elle shook her head. "I told you there's something funny in that cake. Stop eating it." Draco ordered.

"I find it tastes good. I think I'll finish it." said Elle finally and cut the last piece into two then finished it. Draco glared at her in disbelief. She had just unknowingly answered him back. Elle caught herself and cursed in her head. She felt Draco's eyes about to bore a hole on her back.

"You're odd lately, Elle," said Draco as he returned to his plate. "You better mind your manners before I decide to do something about it you're not going to like."

Elle kept her mouth shut for the rest of the meal. On the other side of the room, however, was a less heated conversation. Harry had just finished his second serving of strawberry pie and was just about to cut himself another slice when, for a fleeting second, his eyes swept passed the Slytherin table. He immediately caught sight of Elle, concentrated on her plate. She was looking rather anxious, Harry could tell. And when he saw that icy blond hair of a boy next to him, Harry realized why. Draco Malfoy was talking, as usual with an annoying smirk on his face. Harry groaned inside. Oh how he hated Malfoy, and now that he was sitting right next to Elle, Harry couldn't help but feel a little tinge of jealousy rise. He swore to himself that one day he'd give Malfoy the torment he deserved. He just needed to give it time.

When a burst of laughter erupted next to him, Harry looked at Fred and George. They were performing some trick that sent the table laughing loud enough to catch the other house tables' attention. Though the twins had already finished their seven year course in Hogwarts, they were invited by Professor Dumbledore to have a showcase of all their own original products. Ron wasn't so happy to see them, though, being the sibling they liked to bully the most.

Harry had now forgotten about what he was feeling earlier, but at that moment Elle had her eyes on him.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Harry was just in the middle of reading an interesting section of his Advanced Spell Book when a loud thump made him to bolt up in shock. Hermoine had slammed one of her enormous books on the table. She slid in next to him and spoke in just above a whisper. "Harry, I've got it."

"Got what?" said Harry, still trying to catch his breath. Hermoine was beaming in excitement as she explained that she's found what he and Elle could do to keep them both from being killed.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Don't take it personally, though, alright?" said Hermoine worriedly. "I mean, you wanted help, right?"

"Hermoine, whatever it is, I'm sure it's better than sleeping six feet under."

"Alright," Hermoine let out a breath then said matter-of-factly, "babies."

"What?" Harry felt his stomach lurch. "Babies?"

"Babies, Harry. Dumbledore said you and Elle have to be _one._ Your blood and her blood combined, yes? Babies! It's simpler, easier, you'll even enjoy, you know…doing it; and!" Hermoine added, "none of you have to die! Your child will finish him off, no doubt."

"Hermoine, I can't believe I'm hearing this from you." Harry said with a sigh. He had one hand on his forehead as he thought it out, then slapped himself. "No! I won't! Using a child? I can't do that."

Annoyed, Hermoine exhaled. "Harry, I know it's not exactly the best option, but think about it. You're already sort of in love with her. Don't you think it's about time you two accepted your fates? This isn't some coincidental enchilada, Harry, you two were obviously meant to be together."

"Who told you that?" said Harry, looking at her wide eyed. Hermoine smiled mischievously and Harry shook his head in denial.

"Look, people don't call me know-it-all for nothing. And yes, I do know they say it behind my back," said Hermoine. "You've got to admit it though, I'm right more than half the time. Well, actually, _all the time._"

"No. She doesn't…she couldn't." muttered Harry with his head bowed over his book, trying to read it, but he had already read the same line more than ten times. Hermoine put a gentle hand on his shoulder and Harry looked up at her.

"Trust me, Harry. She's mad about you. I know she is." Hermoine said. The smile on her face assured Harry that she wasn't lying. "Just open up to her, she's waiting for you."

Harry gave her a sheepish smile. "You're mad, Hermoine. Scary mad. Crazy mad."

Snow had begun to fall that week, and the temperature took a massive dive down in a matter of hours to days, which about that time everyone had started pulling out their heavy jackets, mitts and earmuffs from their trunks. Even Hogsmead, the only village closest to Hogwarts, tiny as it was, could barely be seen from the castle with the all the snow piling heavily over the vast, once green meadow.

Elle had both her hands cupped around her mug of steaming hot cocoa as she sat waiting in a pub famous to students of Hogwarts. Her thick coat didn't seem to be enough to keep her warm from the cold because she was sitting so still looking out at the window she sat next to. Her eyes were fixed on the snowy pavement, but every time someone stepped up to enter, she'd avert her gaze to the door, dejected whenever it wasn't who she expected it to be. The people in the pub that afternoon were strange to Elle. Instead of students, they were mostly odd looking men ranging from teens to adults. Some seventh year Ravenclaw boys were seated two tables away from her, and Elle noticed how they constantly stole glances of her, making her feel even more uncomfortable. They were familiar faces, but none she personally knew. Four more tables down were three Hufflepuff girls chatting away and giggling every now and then. They didn't notice Elle. On the bar were three men. Two were conversing, and the one sat alone two seats away from them. He'd been eyeing Elle from the moment she walked in and it wasn't the malicious kind, rather the suspicious kind, the curious kind. The kind that chilled Elle to the bones. It was as if he recognized her. Squinting, he took a sip of his drink and she caught his gaze. Quickly, Elle looked away, hiding her face from his view.

The door flung open causing the cold from outside to slip in. The bell chimed from overhead as it closed again. Elle forced herself to keep from looking, but hoped even more it was him. A moment later, the chair across her slid and someone sat.

"Sorry, I'm late. Walking through all that snow's such a tire. I wonder you got here so fast." A familiar voice spoke. Elle looked up, it was Harry. He was smiling, sort of. And she managed to smile back.

"It's alright. Yeah, I had a hard time myself." said Elle, looking around once more. "You should get something to drink."

"Yeah, think you're right." Harry puffed out a sigh and got up.

He was back a moment later, and put his arms over the table as he sat. "So, what's up? How've you been lately?" Harry studied her, noticing how anxious and bothered she was looking.

"Okay. I know it's been a while since we've talked. I'm not even sure if it's because of me. I mean, I'm not trying to avoid you or anything, Harry. I'm just…being careful," said Elle. Her hands still cupped her mug trying to soak in whatever warmth it was giving out.

"Malfoy. I understand. You don't have to apologize. I realize you're still struggling from all that."

"I'm not struggling. Not about the relationship, if that's what you mean. I'm trying to keep him from you. Trying to keep him from thinking that you're involved."

"Involved with what?" said Harry, confused. He was still studying her. Something about her then seemed so sad, Harry sensed. Like she was fighting something back. But what, Harry had no idea. He did notice how pretty she was too. Her hair, hanging down from under her royal red bonnet, brought out her eyes and the intensity of whatever it was she was fighting. Harry smiled, he couldn't help it. Plus Hermoine's suggestion earlier kept lingering in his mind. He felt stupid, but was seriously considering…

"What are you smiling about?" Elle asked through furrowed brows of confusion.

"Nothing." Harry said, shaking his head. His order arrived then, a haze of heat wisped out over the dark contents. "Mint chocolate, dragon breath heated coffee. Try?"

Elle shook her head as Harry held it out to her. "No, thanks. I'm still trying to warm up to my drink." She said.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Harry after taking a sip and setting his cup down. "You're trying to keep him from thinking that I'm involved with what?"

Bushed, Elle sighed. Looking down, she spoke, "Harry, it's all really complicated what you and I are caught in. I don't want him to go about thinking that you and I are involved."

"Well, aren't we, sort of?" said Harry quietly. Elle looked up at him. He gave her a meaningful look.

"It's all too soon to tell, really." Elle said almost in a whisper, blushing lightly.

"I meant, with the Dark Lord," said Harry, now grinning. Elle placed a hand on her head and chuckled in humiliation. Harry laughed along with her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry about that." Elle muttered, still blushing. She watched as Harry shook his head and gave her a look that meant he didn't mind. Elle's gaze brushed through the Ravenclaw boys behind him. They were all looking at them now, a curious sort of look. From them, Elle's gaze swept passed the mysterious man at the bar. He was also looking. Elle dropped her gaze and pressed her lips together in anxiety. Harry looked around behind him surveying the room, but they were quick to look away.

"What is it?" Harry asked, curious, as he turned back to look at Elle.

Without looking up from her drink, Elle spoke softly. "Those Ravenclaw boys have been looking here since before you arrived. So is that man at the bar. It's creeping me out, but I guess it's nothing."

Harry thought for a moment. He didn't like the sound of it at all. A jealous heat suddenly rushed in his veins; he felt a twitch in his jaw. It was odd, since Elle wasn't anything of his to be feeling this possessive. Gently, Harry reached out to touch her hand, and she looked up with eyes of trepidation.

"Listen, Elle. You trust me, don't you?"

Elle stared at him for a moment, and nodded. Then, without warning, Harry took her hand and held it tight. Startled, Elle stared at it. She had no idea what he was doing, nor the slightest inkling of what he was thinking, but she went with it. Anything to keep them from harming her, or Harry.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Harry asked. Elle nodded. "Alright, here's what we'll do. You'll get up while I finish my drink. Don't look around but keep your eyes out the window. When I'm through, I'll leave money for both our drinks, get up, and then kiss you. I'll take your hand and we'll walk out of here as casual as we can. I can only guess the least of what they might be thinking, and being a boy, it isn't anything nice. Malfoy would've reacted to this differently, but this is what I can do. And I'll do it to the best advantage that it'll keep you safe and keep them from doing anything stupid. Now, again, do you trust me?"

"I said yes." Elle said, mouth slightly parted in shock. Harry gave a final nod and leaned back. And just as he said, he picked up his cup and drank. Elle stood, kept her eyes out the window as told until the sound of coins drop on the table startled her. Harry stood, straightened his coat while eyeing her steadily and leaned in. Elle froze, but the moment Harry's lips met hers, she swore she felt a heat wash her insides so fast she could have melted right there. It wasn't the typical fire of a kiss, but something about it felt different. She felt more alive than ever. Like a burning summer in winter. She's only kissed about four boys in her life, but this felt nothing compared to any of them. It must be something about the way they were connected. Harry swore he felt it too.

It took a few good seconds until Harry pulled away and like he said, took her hand and led the way to the door. The man on the bar had his eyes glued to them, and the Ravenclaw boys didn't even turn away when Harry looked at them as they passed. Elle was still lost in the moment, but she followed in Harry's footsteps with their hands clamped tight. They were outside and in the cold in seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Elle let go of Harry's hand, and it slipped easily from his grip. Harry turned and looked at her with confusion. Elle stood there for a moment, contemplating whether what had just happened meant something to him or not. Because it surely stirred something inside her, and even if it felt wonderful, Elle hated it.

Harry blinked, his glasses were beginning to fog.

"Elle, what's the matter? Let's go before those people decide to come out."

Elle let out a breath and felt her hands ball into fists. She shook her head and threw him a dubious smile.

"What is this, Harry? What was _that _back in there?" Elle asked, sounding livid.

"I was saving you," said Harry carefully, taking caution saying each word.

"Saving me?" Elle said it with disgusted contempt. "I don't need it. Not from you, at least. I can't believe you're just going to walk away like nothing happened. Like that kiss meant nothing to you. Like you didn't _feel_ it. Don't lie, you know you felt something in there. That was no normal-"

"I did. But that are you upset about?" Harry asked, looking clearly perplexed.

"Upset? I'm not upset, Harry. I'm furious! What the bloody hell is going on here?" said Elle, a hand waving back and forth from herself to Harry. Her eyes were livid on him, but what Harry saw wasn't fury; it was sorrow.

He said nothing; Elle continued.

"For weeks after the night I told you everything, you've been…different. You've been avoiding things, don't deny it. We haven't talked about it, haven't you noticed? We've accomplished nothing. Have you had any ideas at all on what to do about Voldermort? Aren't you worried? Because I am. I'm scared, really. I haven't had a decent sleep since that night, and here you are, acting all normal—except for the part where you come around kissing me and then pretend like..." Elle sighed, dejected. She wanted to cry, but oddly no tears fell. It must be the cold. When she had nothing to say, nothing to add to her last words, she reached in her coat pocket and pulled out a pair of brown gloves and hastily slipped them on.

Harry stared for a long time, astonished.

"Well then, I guess I must be off. You must be busy racking out ideas that I clearly am not involved in because, oh I don't know, I'm just an immense part to all this confusion. Which, by the way, given I had a choice, I would never never want to be a part of at all. Despite who you are and what you've meant to me all along. But forget it, I'm wasting your time. Thanks, anyway." Elle tugged on her coat and readjusted the bonnet on her head as she said all this. And then left without waiting for Harry to speak.

Harry, taken aback by every word, watched her walk away. He could have sworn he saw her wipe her cheeks before disappearing into the cold.

* * *

"And what did you say?" Hermoine asked Harry in the Gryffindor common room that evening. They were sitting comfortably around the fireplace. Ron listened, silent, as Harry told them about his last meet with Elle at Hogsmead.

"I didn't say anything. I couldn't." muttered Harry timidly.

"Well, why not? The girl was just about to pour her heart out to you and all you could do was stand there and say nothing? Oh Harry…" Hermoine groaned, annoyed. She had a book on her lap, but shut it the moment Harry walked down from his room to sit with her and Ron.

"About that kiss, Harry. Did you really feel something there?" Ron asked after it seemed like Harry would say nothing more.

"I think... I did. Yes, I did. I felt warm. Heat. My entire body instantly just felt warm. And it wasn't because, you know, I like her or anything. It's different. Like this powerful surge of heat just… I don't know." Harry exhaled and leaned back in his seat, giving up trying to explain.

"Odd, isn't it? That both of you felt it like that. Don't you think it's got something to do with your connection?" Hermoine said, thoughtfully. She leaned forward in her seat, eager. "Harry, if both of you felt it, then there's got to be something deeper than what you and Elle have. You two aren't just stronger by blood. It's deeper, more complex. It's physical, emotional, mental…"

"Mental." Ron commented in a murmur and chuckled.

"Ron, I'm serious here. Just think of what you and Elle could do together. What you and Elle could become together. I'm telling you, Harry, there's something more than what you see on the surface."

"Yeah, come on, Harry. Just tell her how you feel." Ron added. "She's obviously in love with you. What is it that's holding you back, anyway?"

Harry thought for a moment. He couldn't put a finger on it. He knew they were right. He was definitely in love with her. But why he couldn't tell her, he didn't know. He wanted to, though. Everything inside of him screamed of being with her; screamed for her affection. But she was hurting and he felt it whenever they were together. He felt a passion in her that he couldn't describe. A passion so complex, so strong, that he wanted it.

"I honestly don't know." Harry said. "I don't know what it is. I want her, don't get me wrong, but I can't afford to let her in in all this mess. What if it's all too much for her? I'm afraid…"

Hermoine smiled and put a gentle hand on his knee. "You're just afraid of losing her, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I can't afford to lose someone... again." Looking into the fire, he could almost see the flames shape into familiar faces. Faces of those he considered family that were now gone. His parents and Sirius.

Ron, also facing the fire, turned to Harry with a pensive look. "You know, Harry. It makes sense. She's been with Malfoy for too long, putting up with all his…" Hermoine threw him a pillow at the word he used, "...that she must be stronger now. Everything she might experience with you won't be new to her. It'll only give her reason to stay. Like Malfoy was some preparation to a future with you. I mean, honestly, the only thing worst than Malfoy is Vol-Voldermort... maybe even a Dementor's kiss."

Bowled over what Ron had said, Hermoine and Harry stared at him with dropped jaws. Ron shrugged, gave them a cool smile and turned to the fire again. Harry and Hermoine exchanged looks.

"That definitely made a point." Hermoine said, gulping, and gave Harry's knee a pat before leaning back in her seat. "Just tell her how you feel. And I do hope you've been thinking about that talk we had in the Great Hall." She winked.

"What talk?" Ron asked at once. He looked at them curiously. He wasn't there the time Hermoine gave Harry the "baby suggestion." He was in Potions Class with Professor Snape. There were two sections, one which Harry and Hermione were classmates in and Ron in the other.

"Nothing, Ron." Harry said, laughing lightly at the thought of what Ron's expression might be if Harry told him. Ron's eyes were smaller as he stared at them in suspicion. Hermoine waved for him to leave it, and he turned back to sit comfortably in the armchair.

At that moment, Harry sat up and took in a deep breath. Resolved. Hermoine watched him pensively. Harry was smiling, a secretive smile. The kind of smile you had when you know you're about to surprise someone, and get them really good.

Harry stretched and stood looking more pumped than he had been minutes ago.

"Alright, I'm going for it." He announced proudly.

"You're going to tell her now?" Ron whirled around in shock. "Do you know what time it is? Students are still out for that dueling club Snape and McGonagall's having."

"Yes, I am. And yes, I do. It's time to tell her. And that's why. She'll be out too! I'll never catch her when the halls are empty," said Harry as he picked up his jacket and threw it around himself.

"Hermoine, stop the man before he does something stupid!" Ron cried, his voice squeaking at one point.

"Why should I? He's doing exactly what we've been wanting him to do. He should do it now that he feels it." Hermoine said with a grin.

"But—the dueling club! People, professsors, even Malfoy could be there!"

Harry was fitting his arms in his jacket sleeves and smiling at Ron, light-hearted. "Wish me luck, Ron, Hermoine."

"Go, Harry, and I'll hold him off as long as I can." Hermoine said. Ron continued to rant as Harry hurried to the portrait hole.

Harry's footsteps echoed loudly in the short tunnel and he swore he heard his heart beat even louder along with it. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Elle he loved her.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Harry was so excited and so anxious at the same time that he couldn't keep from smiling as he made his way from the Gryffindor tower down to where he knew he would find Elle. Everything he wanted to say to her were all scrambled in his head, and even if he knew he could make a fool of himself, Harry brushed that away and resolved to just let it out. Just tell her you love her, he thought. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and having her think he hated her was the last thing he wanted then.

When he was just two corridors away from the Great Hall—which he knew would be packed that night due to the dueling club—he heard a voice, heavy whispers and a whimper. Harry slowed down and stopped with his back on the cold wall as he listened. It sounded like whoever it was that was talking threatened the one that whimpered. Harry peeked slowly. What he saw immediately altered everything he was feeling at that moment. A wave of anger replaced the excitement. It was Draco. He had Elle pinned to the wall with his one hand pushing her shoulder down and the other hand held his wand to her face. Elle's face was so wet with tears and sweat and contorted with fear as she pleaded.

"Please, I didn't…" was all Harry could make out from what she struggled to say. Draco was whispering too soft for Harry to hear, but every now and then would say something with an angry growl. Harry couldn't stand there another minute.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Startled, Draco released Elle and spun around to Harry. Elle dropped heavily on her feet, but too weak with fear dropped on all fours, whimpering.

"Potter." Draco snickered, looking at him.

"So the rumors about you were right. You are just as dismal and dim-witted as your father." Harry said, he had one hand in his robe clutching his wand, ready. "Hurting a girl like that, how pathetic can you get!"

"It's none of your business, Potter. I suggest you stay out of it." Draco sneered as he slicked back his gold hair with one hand. "Now if you'll excuse me." He turned, raised a brow as his gaze swept over Elle and started to walk away, towards the next corridor.

"Get back here, git!" Harry called out following Draco. Elle had managed to wipe her face clean, but was still trembling.

"Harry, don't!" she begged as Harry passed her. But of course, filled with rage and images in his head of Draco being tortured, Harry ignored her.

Draco stopped for nothing. He turned to the corner that led him straight to the Great Hall and without a moment's hesitation entered. Harry followed, still calling out to him. He had his wand pulled out now. He wanted nothing more than to give Malfoy what he deserved. The Cruciatus curse was the first and only thing on his mind.

Harry entered the Great Hall and everyone had their eyes on him. Apparently, Draco ordered them to stop and was now on his way to the large table they were using for the duels. Harry stopped when Draco turned to look at him and the grip on his wand tightened. He wanted to wipe that stupid smile from Draco's face.

"Come on, Potter. I see you're more than ready to fight. Now, fight me." Draco said aloud. Professor Snape watched with curious confusion. Professor McGonagall was on the other side, looking from Draco to Harry, her face frowning in fear. Without hesitation, Harry hastily walked up to the opposite end.

"Cheer, everyone. The famous Harry Potter has just accepted my invitation... to die." Draco announced, and the room erupted with cheers, thinking this was some sort of show. But nobody could've known the horror they were about to witness.

Harry and Draco were on either side of the table now, wands ready before them. The cheers were so loud Harry couldn't hear himself think. His housemates too watched with sheer excitement, shouting out things like "give it to him ,Harry!"; "no mercy, Harry!"; and "finish him!". And for a while, Harry considered every single one of them.

Soon, they were whipping out spells from their wands. First, Harry flew back in Draco's spell, and he returned it with one just as powerful, enough to send Draco crashing hard on the marble table. And it went on, back and forth. Flashes of vivid colours and smoke filled the dueling ground so quickly, the cheering didn't even die down.

Elle appeared in the doorway with her ashen in fear. She was so shocked at the sight that it looked like everything started moving in slow motion, whirling around her. Hermoine, after deciding to witness the duels and walked down moments after Harry, not knowing what she was in for, spotted Elle when she couldn't get passed the crowd and dashed to her in tears.

"Elle! You've got to do something before one of them gets killed!"

Elle looked at Hermoine with so much fear in her eyes she couldn't find anything to say. Hermoine pulled Elle to the crowd and forced her through, pleading with her to put an end to it.

"Hermoine, I don't know what to do." Elle said, sniffling and breathing hard. "I can't stop them."

"Yes you can!" Hermoine pulled Elle's hands to look her in the eye. "Look at me, Helena. Yes you can. One look of you and Harry's madness will go away. Draco will stop. You can stop them."

Elle said nothing, but continued to cry. She gave a nod and Hermoine continued to get her through the wild throng. Elle was soon facing the marbled platform, and Hermoine helped her up by lifting Elle with her feet, one at a time. Elle pulled herself up weakly, shaking. This time, Harry was sprawled on the floor, coughing as he struggled to get up, while Draco was on all fours, panting and spitting out blood. Elle looked from left to right—Harry to Draco. She didn't know which one to run to first.

It took Elle several seconds to make up her mind, but when she did, even Hermoine gasped. Elle was next to Draco, rubbing his back.

"Draco, you must stop this or you'll die." Her voice trembled.

"Stop? This is exactly what I've been waiting for, remember? One on one with _him._" said Draco and he spat out a chunk of blood. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and reached out for his wand lying a short distance away. "Now move aside. Let me have my victory. Let me show the Dark Lord who I really am and what I can do."

Harry panted, catching his breath. He felt his whole body ache, but it was no match to the anger that still boiled in his veins. The cheering from the people next to him deafened him, but a particular one caught his attention. "Look, it's the girlfriend to the rescue."

Quickly, Harry turned to look at Draco. Elle was kneeling next to him.

At that moment, something inside Harry snapped. He found himself, a second later, standing on his two feet, heaving heavy breaths. He was so angry the pain had suddenly subsided; so angry, the roaring of people suddenly sounded like the noise of silence; so angry, the pain coming from his scar sent flames all over him; so angry, his body began to tremor.

The growing cheers caught Elle's attention. She looked at the people around her and saw that they were all looking at Harry's direction. Fear washed over her instantly. Looking back, Elle gasped at the sight of Harry, standing. Draco whirled around in shock. When he saw Harry, he hurried to his feet, wincing in the pain.

"Draco, no! Don't do this! Look at him! He's gone mad! Please give up!" Elle begged in tears. But Draco was too stubborn. Angry, he pushed Elle off with a strong shove, sending her to hurtle before him so heavily that the table shook under Harry's feet. She yelped in pain. Harry watched in jealous passion and bellowed over the noise.

"I've had enough of you, Malfoy! You've gone too far!" and with that, Harry lifted his wand, swung it in the air and shouted out a spell. It sent a wave of raging colours to burst out from the tip of his wand. Elle knew this next blow would kill Draco and, with all the strength she had left, pushed herself to her feet and stood in the line of fire.

The Great Hall fell silent.

Harry's wand fell from his hand the moment the curse hit Elle. Even Draco's sour expression dropped. Elle, seemingly unharmed by it—because it only sent her to move back a few steps—kept her eyes on Harry with tears continually streaming down her face. She fell back on the floor with a loud thud, unconscious.

Harry, now frozen in shock, felt as though his whole body started falling apart, because a second after he was on his knees with the world spinning fast into darkness.

He fell flat on the floor faced down.

And as though the world had just turned blank, he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Elle stirred in her sleep. With her eyes still closed, she felt around and found herself to be on a soft, cozy bed. A warm, thick blanket covered her. She relaxed for a moment and took a deep breath. She was just about ready to fall asleep again when the last piece of memory she had flashed in her head. Her eyes flew open.

Elle could it was day by the light illuminating through the blanket. The sheet covering her was white with yellow and pink patterned floral. It wasn't hers. Squinting, she brought her hands up to carefully pull the sheet down. Elle saw the ceiling first, made of wooden boards—it wasn't what her ceiling was made of. She looked around now that the sheets were pulled down to her neck. The room definitely wasn't hers, but it did look like a girl's room. A study table to the far side of the room had books stacked in a neat pile. Familiar books; Books she too had. A white closet stood adjacent to it. The side table next to her had a simple lamp, two rolls of parchment and a quill. All kept neatly.

Curious, Elle slowly pulled herself up. One by one her feet slid to the side of the bed to touch the floor. It was cold—carpeted— but cold. She suddenly felt a chill, and looking down she realized why.

She was naked. Stark naked. Quickly, Elle pulled the sheet around herself.

The only light that lit up the room was from a lone window behind her to the opposite end. Turning to look there, Elle saw the sun well on its way above the sky. Early morning, she thought, five-ish.

The sheet next to her stirred.

Gasping, Elle scrambled to her feet pulling the sheet with her. It uncovered the body of a boy who was just as bare as she. Elle threw a hand over her mouth. He was faced away lying flat on his belly with his hands thrown around his sides. His bare back looked such a pale white color Elle would've thought him dead if the rise and fall of his breathing wasn't too obvious.

But just by the tousled black hair, Elle recognized him.

"Oh no no no…" She said in breaths, staring at him in disbelief. The sheet wrapping around her was so big it stretched all the way where it covered his lower half, and she was glad for that. She looked around the room for her clothes and found them strewn over the other side of the bed. Cursing in a whisper, Elle slowly crept there, watching his face.

Harry looked so peaceful. His face glowed with the touch of sunlight. Without his glasses, he looked so different, his ruffled hair just exposing the scar on his forehead. Elle felt the scar on her chest sting and she clamped a tender hand to it. Determined not to waste more time, she took another step closer to where her clothes lay and saw, and then a shocking realization struck her. What happened last night?

A sudden rap on the door startled Elle and she threw herself back against the wall, eyeing Harry. He stirred at the sound as it continued. And his eyes opened.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Both of you! That's my bed! I can't believe they let you two—!" But Hermoine didn't finish her sentence. Elle pulled the door open to reveal herself standing in the sheets and behind her Harry was sitting up with an innocent look on his face, clearly half-asleep. Hermoine, breathing heavily, slowly walked in and looked around with caution. She hissed and looked away at the sight of their clothes. Ron followed in behind her, trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Hermoine? Ron? Elle?" groaned Harry groggily, surveying them. "What happened? Why am I here? And why…" Harry looked down and found the sheet pulled just below his navel then at Elle who stood right before him, avoiding his gaze. Hastily, he pulled the sheet higher.

"Blimey, it worked." Ron said with amazement. He looked at Elle then quickly turned away. "Sorry."

"Will somebody please explain to me what all this is about?" said Harry with a little impatience motioning his exposure. "Did you do this, Elle?"

"What? Of course not! Like you, I'm a victim here. I just woke up!" Elle said in panic, clutching the sheet up to her chin. Harry turned to Hermoine and Ron. They both looked guilty, but each had a different mix of emotions on their faces: Hermoine, disgust; Ron, intrigue.

"Hermoine?" said Harry.

"Well, Harry…" said Hermoine with a stutter. "After you two passed out, Professor McGonagall ordered that we put you two in the same bed. She said that what doesn't kill you, will you only make you stronger. I'm guessing she thought that you two could heal each other that way. But we didn't expect…"

"We didn't expect you two could do more than that." Ron added teasingly as he tried to hide a laugh. Hermoine elbowed him on the rib and he jerked away with a grunt.

"You mean we…?" Elle trailed off, not wanting to say more. Hermoine nodded knowing what she meant, and Ron was smiling behind her.

"It was rather frightening coming up here and hearing things. Don't you remember? Just about an hour ago. It really was a long night for all of us,"said Hermoine nervously. Ron nodded wearily in approval.

Elle gasped and pulled the sheet over her mouth, shocked. Harry cursed and buried his face in his hands, groaning. "I don't remember anything at all. My head is killing me though."

"Well, why wouldn't it? You went mad, Harry," said Ron, "for a while there I thought you were really going to finish off Malfoy."

"The worst part is, on _my _bed!" Hermoine broke out in distress.

"Why, though?" Harry asked, looking at Hermoine. "If McGonagall thought we could heal each other, why do you think this happened? I remember nothing."

"Don't you, Harry?" Elle asked, throwing him a suspicious and disgusted glare.

"Don't look at me like that! I would never—!" scoffed Harry as he looked at her, wide eyed. Dumbfounded, Ron and Hermoine stared at him. Elle pressed her lips together, offended.

"I mean, I wouldn't…" muttered Harry carefully then cleared his throat.

"Do you remember anything before passing out?" Hermoine asked, looking from Elle to Harry and back. Elle nodded, eyes fixed on the floor.

"The duel." Harry said calmly, recalling. "Malfoy was on the floor. The noise. Then I heard…" he trailed off. The memory flashed so quickly he felt his ears pulse.

"Elle. I saw her on the floor next to Malfoy. And… I lost it."

"You were mad, Harry," said Ron again. This time more profoundly. "For a moment there I thought you died, Elle."

"You were standing in the way." Harry said, looking up at Elle. She kept her mouth shut and head bowed. "You took the hit for him. Took it for Malfoy." Harry's voice dripped with disgust.

"That spell would've killed him." Elle shot out instantly with eyes glistening in tears, glued to the floor.

"And you would die in his place." Harry said so solemnly that the room fell quiet for a while. "Guys, would you give us a minute please." He finally said this without taking his eyes from Elle.

Ron said nothing and left. Hermoine followed, stopped just inches from the door and looked from Elle to Harry awkwardly then said, "you two are changing those seats."

The door closed hard behind her.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers once through his hair. Elle stood motionless, still hurt by what he had last said. Harry was looking at her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Elle," Harry began. At that moment, as though the sound of her name brought her back to life, Elle hastened to her clothes and picked them up with one hand.

"Cover your eyes. I'm going to walk to the closet and change behind the doors." Elle ordered sternly. Harry obeyed and put one hand over his eyes. He heard her footsteps cross the room and the closet doors swing open.

"You know we have to talk about this." said Harry calmly. "I mean, you can't say nothing happened."

"You don't have proof anything happened, either." Elle said out flatly.

"Do you?"

Silence.

Elle emerged from behind the doors, dressed. She was fixing the tie around her neck when Harry looked at her. The lifeless look on her face told him he had hit a bad nerve.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "Can we please start over?"

Elle chuckled with sarcasm now brushing her hair with her fingers. "Start over? We have nothing to begin with, nowhere to begin with. Tell you what, why don't we just let this go like the rest? It won't be too difficult. There's nothing to remember that should haunt our memories."

"Stop it, will you!" Harry nearly shouted. Taken aback, Elle stopped and turned to him. It was the first time their eyes fully met since they woke, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

"I would never take advantage of you." said Harry quietly. "That's what I meant awhile ago. I could never take advantage of you. You're too good. Too good for me. I'm sorry this happened even if I have no memory of it. I can't imagine you had anything to do, initiating something like this. So, I'm sorry, alright? I'd like for us to start over, if you will, the right way." Harry's eyes never left hers as he spoke. Elle could feel a lump in her throat rise, but she fought it down, swallowing. She said nothing and tore her eyes away from him.

Harry brought his feet to the floor, reached down for his trousers and pulled it on him without getting up. His wand was on the floor next to his feet. He picked it up and waved it briskly in the air. And with one swift movement, Harry's belt flew swiftly through the holes on his pants and locked itself just right around his waist. Harry stood and turned to face Elle. She hadn't moved. Harry walked around the bed and toward her with caution. His body covered the sunlight from Elle's view and soon he was standing just inches away. Elle bowed her head.

Harry gently lifted her chin with his fingers and brought her to look at him. Elle's eyes were glistening with tears. Harry smiled with a tenderness that Elle felt touch her soul. Harry felt a fire of passion burn inside of him, and after moments of containing it, he let it out in a single breath that sent a new wave of tears streaming down Elle's cheeks.

"Elle, I love you."

* * *

How do you guys think it's going so far? Thanks for the reviews :) and I will try my best to redo errors in the previews chapter. Thanks again!

~Leemah


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

"Harry, you can't." Elle said through tears and a trembling voice. "You can't love me. We can't. You don't know how dangerous it is for the both of us. Malfoy's going to find out, and then Voldermort. You'll be ruined."

"I've already thought about it."

"We can't do this. We can't let this happen. The risks we'll have to take just being together, I can't imagine it. I-I can't imagine what we'll have to go through, Harry. I can't bear it…" Elle said with sheer panic in her tone. She had her hands cupped over her face to stop the tears, but ultimately failed. "Harry, I can't bear it."

"Does that mean that you love me too then?" Harry asked, smiling slightly. He didn't seem to be listening to what she bawled about. Elle looked at him in the eye and very lightly gave one nod.

"Then that's all we need." Harry said, breaking out into a smile. He held her arms and kissed her forehead then looked at her again. "Elle, you don't have to be afraid. We're stronger together, remember?"

"But that makes us an even greater weakness." Elle said quietly. "If anything happens to you, Harry, I'll die."

"Then I'll die along with you."

Elle dropped her head and wept all over again. She couldn't believe what was happening and she couldn't understand what she was feeling. Excitement, fear, joy and worry were balled to one in her chest and heaving out in great breaths.

He loved her, and she loved him. It was final. She felt stronger and weaker at the same time. And Harry felt, with all the power surging through him heatedly, like he could take Voldermort down at that very moment. He knew Elle felt the same way, and he knew at that moment that he wanted more than anything to just keep her forever.

Harry pulled Elle in his arms and she melted. He felt her tears wet his bare chest as she continued to sob. Elle felt heat radiate out from his body like wildfire. How he held her, how his arms wrapped around her protectively, she loved every bit of it. But even she did, she couldn't help feeling like it shouldn't be. Harry felt her hesitating.

"Just let me, Elle. I promise you'll have nothing to be afraid of. Trust me."

Elle looked up at him then and ran her fingertips below her eyes to rid them of tears. Blinking, she spoke, "I do trust you."

Smiling, Harry was glad to hear it. Then he thought of doing something he had wanted to do for some now. But do it right, this time.

He lowered his head closer to hers and very gently touched her mouth with his. It took a second for Elle to respond, and they kissed. This time not for show, not for anyone, and not for the moment, but for themselves. And they did so with the passion that they had so carefully kept in themselves for too long. They felt more alive than they had ever been.

And then three weeks swept by so easily after that. Now that they were together, Harry and Elle kept their relationship on low profile, and it had been quite easy for them. Except when Elle had to be around Malfoy. To pretend as though that significant turn of event hadn't happened wasn't too easy for her. In the day, she hardly ever saw Harry unless they happened to be eating meals at the same time. They made it a point to sit themselves in such a way that they could see each other through the crowd just to steal glances of each other. It wasn't any pressure for Harry to hide since his close friends knew about it. For Elle, though, whenever she attempted to look at him, she had to shift casually in her seat for Malfoy or his lot not to notice, and it was hard, but Elle would manage to catch his eyes and for a fleeting moment they would smile at each other. And that was enough for them to last through the day.

Spending time with each other usually happened at night when they were sure no one else would be walking around. Except for Mr. Filch who didn't really care about what they were up to. Not because they were prefects, but rather because the Professor gave him strict orders to keep from meddling into their businesses, unless something extremely out of the ordinary happened. Mr. Filch wasn't happy about it at all. He occasionally passed by them in hallways with Mrs. Norris trailing close behind him, but he refused to look at them—bitter about his restrictions. Harry and Elle, however, acknowledged his presence with an uncomfortable silence. From talking or laughing they'd quickly seal their mouths shut at the sight of him, and when he was gone would stifle a laugh and hurry away.

While these were how they spent time together, it was enough for Harry to believe that they only began to grow stronger. Something about their relationship changed how they responded to magic. Harry found producing a partonus charm was much faster and lighter in terms of effort. Happy thoughts came easily for him, even his patronus seemed different. The Stag would trot with a glide he swore hadn't been there before. And many times they experienced a sudden jolt of emotion course through each other. With this, Harry could tell when Elle wasn't in the best of moods—and vice versa. This unseen connection was so strong that even their friends noticed the change.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elle asked timidly noticing Pansy Parkinson shoot her a curious look. They were in Potions class brewing a simple mixture that with one drop could double the size of any fruit. Simple transformation really, but the procedure definitely was a one week marathon. Too much or too little of any ingredient could alter the end result into something ugly; sometimes deadly.

"Like what?" Pansy said snootily, shrugging as she ripped dried toad-skin into pieces. They were partners, and Elle admitted Pansy wasn't her favorite Slytherin girl friend.

"Like something horrid is growing out of my face," said Elle with a tiny laugh. Pansy shook her head with a little laugh. "It's nothing, really."

"Come on, spit it out." Elle sighed. She was now stirring the contents in the tiny cauldron.

"Well, not that I'm being nosy or anything, but are you and Draco back together?"

The contents in the cauldron sizzled loudly. Having almost dropped the stirring rod, Elle quickly pulled it out. Bits of the solution dripped from the end and over the wooden counter. It dried instantly with a thick smoke wafting from it, and in its place a tiny hole took shape. Pansy and Elle fanned it away quickly, catching Professor Snape's attention.

"What's going on there?" His pinched stern voice caused everyone to look around at their table. Elle and Pansy looked up at him with their hands clasped tight over the holes on their table.

"Just a little…miscalculation, sir," Elle said, "we'll take care of it right away. No problem."

Snape raised a brow, warned them that they should be able to complete the day's solution or "else" and then turned away. Elle exhaled in relief and watched as he walked away, passing Harry. Their eyes met and Elle threw him an innocent grin before returning to the mess.

Pansy was stirring the solution again.

"What was all that about?" Pansy said softly with a giggle, "I mention Draco's name once and you flop so hard you almost get us into trouble."

"We are not back together." Elle declared smoothly.

"You're lying." Pansy said with a little tune.

"I think you would know if we were back together. I'm just too bad at hiding those things."

"Why do you think I'm asking you now? It's all over your face. You're in love."

"What?" Elle said, looking at her this time. "I don't…"

"You're quiet again. You smile to yourself a lot when you think no one's looking, and you're glowing. At least, that's what Flint and all the other Quidditch boys tell Draco." Pansy practically snorted out the last line. Elle dropped her hands on the counter and glared at Pansy.

"They what?"

"And Draco's going about how proud he is that you're mad about him." Elle sensed the envy in Pansy's tone.

"That foul little…" Elle didn't finish and bit her lip instead.

"So it's true then. You are back together." Pansy declared uninterestedly. "Then I believe you should know the rest of the rumors."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Elle asked defensively, her brows creasing in irritation.

"Oh dear, poor you. You don't know at all, do you?" Pansy giggled unbelievingly. She shifted the stirrer to her other hand and continued. "It's been going around that Draco's finally got you…you know, to bed with him. After that whole duel with Potter, said you just couldn't bear not being with him. Said you feel more protected with Draco."

Elle's mouth dropped, and her hands were balled in fists now. "Draco said that?"

"It's all over Slytherin house, Elle. Where in the world have you been? Oh right, busy being prefect with that git Potter. Dumbledore's favorite student. I don't know how you manage to put up with that lousy, no good, half blood. Draco was right about him. He's so stupid he actually fainted, dueling…"

"Stop it." Elle said under her breath, her teeth somewhat clenching. But Pansy didn't hear her.

"Draco says he had given Harry too much blows the bloke couldn't take it anymore, and when he hit a girl... He knew he'd be in trouble, so he faked it all. Pretending he was affected by it. McGonagall was even stupid enough to believe it." The lies pouring out of Pansy's mouth made Elle sick. Sick to her stomach. She was so angry she felt her stomach lurch heavily. So sick with anger, Elle felt her mouth suddenly fill with what not's… and without a second's notice, Elle vomited all over Pansy's robes.

Pansy shrieked and everyone looked around at them again. This time, the room erupted with comments of disgust. Elle held her hands to her mouth when it was all over. Pansy stood motionless, hands in the air and tipping on her toes as she looked down at her soaked robe.

"What's going on there!" Snape hurried to their table. His face contorted with disgust at the sight of Pansy dripping to the floor. He glared at Elle, pulled out his wand and swiftly waved it in the air. The mess on the floor disappeared instantly, but Pansy remained as dirty and as wet as she had been.

"Go." Snape said sternly to Pansy, and she fled. The dungeon door creaked as she pushed it open. The room fell silent now. Snape wasn't moving. He just stood towering over Elle with his hands crossed over his chest. His jaws clamped tight, his eyes flickering with rage.

For a moment, Elle thought he was going to scream or throw over the boiling cauldron—which had stopped boiling the moment Pansy let go of the stirring rod. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled out a Pear from his pocket and dropped it in the thick goo. After what seemed like forever, it jumped back out. Red in color and slightly out of shape. It was an Apple.

Elle's eyes traveled from the Apple to Snape. He let out a snort then turned away. "That'll be five points from Slytherin."


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

When they were dismissed and finally out of the dungeon, Harry hurried to Elle who was now halfway down the next corridor. One hand still clutched her mouth while the other held on to the strap of her sling shoulder bag.

"What was that in there?" Harry asked. Elle continued walking, glanced once at him then back ahead.

"I felt sick for a moment there. Something she said. Just ghastly." Elle breathed. "I'm alright now."

"You still look sort of pale. Are you alright? You might need to see Madame Pompfrey." Harry reached out to touch her forehead, but Elle backed away.

"I said I'm alright, Harry." Elle said softly, realizing how she obnoxiously reacted. "But I'll see her myself it makes you feel any better. Now go before people get curious. See you later."

She hurried off. Harry watched her turn to the hall that led to the Slytherin tower and sighed before turning to leave.

Elle swore she hadn't missed a meal all week. Lately, her stomach's been up in knots feeling sick and such. Three more times after that incident in Potions Class, she vomited. All at the most inappropriate of timings. There was definitely something wrong with her. After the fourth accident, which thankfully happened in the toilet, Elle finally decided to check it up with Madame Pompfrey an hour before her next class.

The Hospital wing wasn't full. In fact, she was the only patient there after a third year student that had accidentally eaten rotten glue gum, sealing his mouth shut, left. Madame Pompefrey, the head nurse that's been there only forever, was on her side right away.

"What can I help you with today, dear?" Her motherly-like voice echoed throughout the room. Elle looked down at her stomach and frowned.

"I've been having…" Elle trailed off deciding to change her sentence concstruction. "Well, I've been feeling sick lately, throwing up everywhere. I think it's something I ate."

"Something you ate, eh?" Madame Pompfrey said thoughtfully. "How long's this been?"

"Days. Almost a week."

"Headaches? Or any other unusual symptoms?"

"Well, I feel a little dizzy sometimes. Otherwise, I feel perfectly fine. Better than most even."

Madame Pompfrey pulled out her wand, studied Elle from a distance with her brows furrowed and face pinched in thought. Elle nodded and straightened herself up as Madame Pompfrey moved to touch her stomach lightly.

"Pain at any particular site, dear?"

"No, not that I can point it out. It happens like a jolt. One moment I'm fine, the next I'm all over the place." Elle said, laughing stupidly at herself remembering how she had utterly ruined her bedsheets.

Madame Pompfrey shot her a curious glare, half smiling. Elle looked at her, bewildered.

"Sounds familiar. But not something I hear too much around here. Tell me, darling, are you active?"

"Active?" Elle thought for a moment, completely oblivious to what she really meant. "I'm not the type to burn some calories, if you know what I mean. I'm quite the klutz, really. I'm not a good flier, so scratch that out. I run around for errands sometimes, but…"

"No no no, dear." Madame Pompfrey said, chuckling. "I meant, are you active…with a boy." She was staring at Elle now, arms crossed over her chest, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Elle somewhat gasped.

"Because it sounds like morning sickess. You know, what usually happens in the first trimester."

"Trimester? I'm sorry, I'm not following…" Elle said, looking very confused. Madame Pompfrey shook her head, chuckled once, and sucked in a deep breath.

"Alright, let me show you then." She said and held out her wand. She muttered something, did some spell which sent out glitters of silver and blue light right before Elle that formed into something she couldn't make out. Some twisted picture in the bright light took shape and as it finally pieced together, Elle's eyes widened in shock. She backed away and threw her hands over mouth.

"Please don't tell me that…"

"It's a baby." said Madame Pompfrey softly, also gazing marveled at the moving picture of Elle's insides. The baby, specifically. It was so tiny, the little heart that was beating. She couldn't make anything else out except for that beating piece of life. And for a moment, Elle felt peace fill her.

"Oh goodness, oh no, it can't be." Elle muttered repeatedly after realizing that that thing was a picture of what was inside her at that very moment. Madame Pompfrey lowered her wand, stuck her hand out to the picture and pulled a portion of the beaming bottom end. A live, transparent copy of the picture slid out from the glitter and the bright light vanished. In her hand was the evidence.

"You're well on your third week, dear. Here you go." She held it out to Elle, lips pressed in a slight smile. Elle hesitantly took it and stared at it in disbelief as she continued to speak. "You might want to tell the Headmaster about that. He'll know what you have to do. Might get you off school once the bump's obvious. He evidently wouldn't want you walking around with that knowing how nosy everyone here is."

She didn't sound angry, but she didn't sound pleased either. Elle could identify the despondent tone in her voice without having to hear her speak again. Elle looked up at her, and she unexpectedly smiled.

"Don't you worry, dear. It's happened. You may not have heard any stories about it, but it has. Go on then."

Elle didn't go to class. Instead, she headed to Dumbledore's headquarters. He was there, sitting straight in his seat, writing. He looked up as Elle walked in quietly and motioned for her to sit. Elle sat herself down across him with a sigh. When he looked at her, she didn't look back because her eyes were puffy and red from rubbing the tears away.

"How bad is it?" Dumbledore asked calmly, putting his quill down and crossing his fingers together. His eyes thinned with worried curiosity behind his moon-shaped spectacles.

"Professor, I'm pregnant. It's Harry's. I'm sure of it." Elle said straightforwardly, her voice soft and shaking. She was still looking away, sniffling. The professor said nothing, and she couldn't help but look.

He smiled timidly at her, but it made her feel even guiltier.

"Does he know?" asked the professor. Elle shook her head. "When do you plan on telling him?"

"Tell him?" said Elle, looking at him with worried, wet eyes. "I don't even know if I should. I don't know what to do about this, professor. We didn't plan on this. We-we don't even remember…" She stopped, remembering that one particular morning waking up next to him undressed, and began crying again.

"Do not blame yourself, Helena. What's done is done. Do not punish the child for it either. I suggest you let nature take its course."

"Have the child and then what? Harry and I, our lives will complicate the life of this baby. I can't. It'd be too cruel. Too cruel."

"But have you thought of who this child will be? What he or she will become? It might save you. You and Harry." The professor tilted his dead down, now looking at her over his glasses with a little smile.

"Save us. No one has to die." Elle whispered to herself. "Professor, if this child is born, he or she is going to be stronger than both Harry and me, but if the Dark lord gets to…" she paused and gulped before continuing, "that's the end of it. The child will have our blood and life. The very thing _he_ needs."

"That is where Harry and you come in, as parents. Protecting."

Parents? Harry and herself? That meant something else. _Marriage_. Wasn't it all happening too fast? Elle's mind raced. She was still about to grasp the concept of a relationship with Harry, but now with a baby along the way, the prospect of marriage was definitely top five on the list. It couldn't be. How could it be so? It was like a dream—five years ago. It was something too good to be happening. She had him, they were in love, having a baby, and then marriage. Something every young girl in love dreamt of. But Elle knew it was all too good to be true. Something behind this dream of a reality was going to turn out wrong. The Dark lord will be more than thrilled to hear this. Draco will go mad, but for the sake of his family will be proud they had something they knew the Dark lord could not and would not resist. He must never find out, Elle promised. She must keep this baby a secret. It must not be found out.

Elle thought she was going to be sick again…

"You must leave."

Dumblefore's voice reeled her back to reality.

_Leave?_

* * *

Chapter 18 will be posted up soon :) Thanks for reading!

~Leemah


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It's been another week. Carrying around a secret like this wasn't easy at all for Elle Matthews. Since the discovery of the baby, she had been so careful about anything and everything. What she ate, what she drank, what she wore, and basically everything she did. Knowing so little about pregnancy and babies, Elle could only rely on books she read secretly in the library. And finding out that the first month and trimester is said to be the most crucial of stages, Elle could only find herself to be paranoid of everything, especially that not one student knew. Not her friends, not her housemates, not her roommates and certainly not Harry. Dumbledore advised her to keep it from him for the time being and had planned for her to quit school once the bump was obvious. Elle said nothing accepting it while she secretly grieved the idea. She didn't want to quit school, she wanted to graduate, finish education, and learn everything she could about being a witch. Yet again, it wasn't just her future she had to prioritize now, but the future of her baby as well.

Harry, on the other hand, totally oblivious about all this just concentrated on school and Quidditch even though he was constantly reminded about the Dark Lord every time he looked at Malfoy or Snape. He was so sure they were keeping watch on his every move for the Dark Lord, just as they were keeping watch on Elle. She was another story, though. Harry could not have been happier with her. Despite the chaos between school and his life, Harry still had reason to be happy as long as he knew Elle was around. She was his main motivation when it came to defeating the Dark Lord. Elle didn't know it, but Harry had already had ideas for them once they were out of school and out of case with Voldermort. And that was what he was looking forward to most. But he knew he had so much to go through to get there. Nevertheless, Harry was hopeful.

It was right after double Divinations when Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had decided to work on their thesis paper for Snape's class. Crossing the grounds to the other side of the castle, Harry spotted Draco's golden hair glistening in the sunlight as he made his way to one of the stone benches overlooking a a snowhy Hogsmead. Harry recognized Elle's brown hair dancing in the wind as she sat there. Flooded with students walking about or sitting on other benches talking aloud, it was easy for Harry to stop and watch them for a moment. Ron and Hermoine stopped once they noticed his absence behind them. Harry waved his hand for them to go on and they left without complaint. They were having a little argument themselves. Harry stayed, moved to a corner where his staring wouldn't be too obvious and leaned against the stone wall casually, his books resting under one arm.

Elle was flipping through a page about quick spells in a thick book when a sudden grasp of her arm pulled her up to her feet. She found herself facing a very upset looking Draco. Elle pulled her arm away, grunting at the pain. "You're hurting me, Draco."

"What is this rumor about you and that _Pothead_?" said Draco through gritted teeth. Elle felt her cheeks flush with fear and guilt combined, but forced a blank look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Potter! Are you seeing him? Are you?" Draco almost yelled, but his eyes flashed from his sides to the people that glanced at them as they passed. "Answer me!" he hissed.

"I am not."

"Liar!"

"Well, why ask if you think you know the answer?" said Elle looking up at him fearlessly. She felt Draco's heavy breaths on her face. Enraged, he was trembling and his shoulders heaved with every breath.

"Don't be smart with me. Think you're brave now because people are watching us. Just you wait. If I find out that you and that…that _git_ are on to something. You're going to regret you were ever born. You're going to regret you were born to that bloody, no good, filthy muggle father of yours."

"Don't mock my father, you swine." Elle spat, and instantly Draco's hand was on her arm again, his grip tightening with every second.

"Insult me again and I'll…"

"Haven't got anything better to do yet again, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up to find Harry standing a ways behind Elle, his face fierce. Everyone close enough to hear were now watching them, some even stopped walking, and the noise died down. Elle twisted her arm from Draco's grip, but he didn't let go. A smirk crossed his face as he stared at Harry.

"Asking for a rematch, Potter? Going to take back what a weakling you were back then?"

"I'm not looking to fight you. Just let her go." Harry said sternly. Draco's eyes flew back to Elle. She was staring at him angrily, cheeks flushed. She wanted to smack his face with her hand for humiliating her like that in front of everyone, but she composed herself.

And then Draco whirled her around to face Harry, his grip tightened even more. Elle thought her arm was going to fall off from the cut of blood circulation. She looked at Harry, to his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her. In fact, he didn't even seem to react at the sight of her even though her face contorted from fighting to show the pain.

"Is this what you want?" Draco asked, jerking Elle's arm and she gave a yelp of pain. "Is this what's really bothering you, eh Potter? Alright, have your little rag doll. I'm done with her. She's as used up as she is, anyway." And with an even more painful shove, Elle was on the floor. With tears filling her eyes, Elle stood, snatched her belongings on the bench and left for the Castle without giving Harry one look. Draco laughed, but Harry remained where he stood. Eyes fixed furiously on the cackling blonde boy before him. He was so ready to fight, so ready to pull out his wand and give him the only other curse he could think of that wasn't as bad as the unforgivable curses—_Sectumsepmra. _He had learned it a year ago in Snape's book and had already used it on Draco. He was more than ready to use it again and this time wasn't afraid of what it was capable of doing.

But a voice reeled him away from those thoughts and brought him back. Draco had stopped laughing. Instead, his eyes were on Harry too. They both seemed to be thinking with the same angered intensity.

"Harry, come off it. It's not worth it." Ron's voice said from afar. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder heavily, hoping to shake off the tension. Ron's face twitched in disgust when Draco looked at him.

"Let's go, Harry. Hermoine's waiting for you."

Harry let Ron pull him away. Everyone watching resumed their businesses once Harry's eyes brushed through them. They heard Draco yell something once they were out view, but didn't bother to make out what it was.

Elle was weeping on a bed in the hospital wing. Her cries were muffled as her head dug into a fluffy pillow. Madame Pompfrey stood watching at her with worry on her eyes, her hands clasped together over her belly.

"A few more minutes, dear. Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall will be here shortly."

The doors flew open then and just as Madame Pompfrey had assured, in came Dumbledore and McGonagall. They hurried to Elle's side, even more perplexed at the sight of her bawling.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked looking from Pompfrey to the weeping Elle.

"Malfoy!" Elle cried, pulling the pillow away, "he might have hurt the baby!"

"But he didn't." Pompfrey said with a kind declaration nodding to the Professors who looked at her for assurance. "The baby is perfectly fine, dear. Healthy as a horse."

"Sit up, child." McGonagall instructed kindly to Elle who had her face on the pillow once more. At this, Elle sat up sniffling. Both professors studied her intently for a moment then looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Elle," Dumbledore began gruffly, "remember what we talked about? About going in hiding?"

Elle looked up, wiped her nose and nodded.

"I think it's about time."

"What? Why? What's the matter?" Elle asked, puzzled as she looked down at herself then back up at them. She hadn't noticed it, but what the professors and Madame Pompfrey saw was something no average-sized teenager should have as a belly. Elle's thick grey knitted sweater had a little bump just above where her brown skirt wrapped over. It wasn't anything scary, but no doubt unusual for someone Elle's size.

Elle gaped at them in query. "Professor?"

"How far along are you, child?" McGonagall asked.

Elle thought for a moment wiping her nose again. "About a month and half a week, I reckon."

"Goodness, give it another week and questions will be raised by vigilant observers. Have you told anyone at all?" said McGonagall, bending slightly to look at Elle more curiously.

"No, ma'am. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to keep it secret. And I have."

"Wise, girl." Dumbledore said with a light smile. "Alright then. It shall be arranged. I'll have your professors give you enough homework to last you the remaining terms and tell them you're leaving for personal matters. That shouldn't be too curious considering you live in foster care and are very well old enough for emancipation."

"When, Albus? How soon?"

"Before the week ends, I'm afraid. Is it fine with you, Elle?" Dumbledore turned to Elle who still held that same confused look on her face.

"Sorry, sir, but what do you mean?"

"Leaving Hogwarts, Ms. Matthews. You have to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible. With a baby bump this obvious, there's no way you could hide it another week." said McGonagall anxiously.

"Before the week ends?" Elle repeated in disbelief, her eyes widening. "Isn't that a little too soon? I haven't got any idea how or what to tell Harry or any of my friends for that matter!"

"You shouldn't. You won't. You can't, Ms. Matthews." said McGonagall rather sternly. "There is no room for explanations. It just has to be done. For the sake of this child. The child might very well be the wizarding world's next hero after Harry Potter."

"It is, after all, Harry Potter's." Dumbledore said quietly. Madame Pompfrey gasped beside him.

"Is it, really? Harry Potter's baby?"

"Hush down, lest someone hears." McGonagall whispered looking more cross than she was anxious.

"Oh, you must keep it in perfect silence then, dear. You must!" Pompfrey said with sheer apprehension. Dumbledore patted Pompfrey's shoulder to calm her, then took Elle's hand and pulled her to her feet carefully.

"Now, Ms. Matthews. It should be the best idea to prepare yourself for the next few days you will have left. The feast will start in about an hour and that baby, after today, will need plenty."

Elle said nothing, still appalled about the entire conversation that she had very little say in yet was everything about. She had to leave soon! Elle's thoughts started giving her a headache. There were so many things to think about, but what was bothering her the most now was how on earth she was going to tell Harry without giving him the truth about the baby. He wasn't going to take it easy, she was so sure of it, but no matter how he might wring her neck—which was impossible for Harry to do—to tell him the truth, Elle wasn't going to give it to him. She had to save him. Had to keep him from any knowledge about his child. _Their child._ Elle had finally set her mind to that and felt proud for deciding on something she knew was right about, for once.

When she was out of the Hospital Wing, all three Professors remained inside, she could hear, as she started down the hall, McGonagall giving Madame Pompfrey a very serious scolding.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry wasn't sure why he was feeling uncomfortable, but he certainly was. Today was an unusually snowy Saturday. One might even have to call it a blizzard. But because this was one of the few weekends they were allowed into Hogsmead, students did not bother about the weather. Christmas was fast approaching, and already gifts were being wrapped and packed for the holiday break. Harry, though, had just one gift to worry about—Elle's—since he had long ago picked out Hermoine and Ron's gifts.

When he woke up that morning, he had decided on spending his afternoon looking for the perfect gift until Elle's owl Harpo's strong pecking on his bedside window interrupted his thoughts. Harpo flew in with so much force from the wind and his own flapping that he collapsed on Harry bed with snow scattering all over the floor. Harry hurriedly shut the window and untied the letter from the heavy breathing owl.

Harry,

I hope you aren't too busy today because I really hope to see you

at Hogsmead this afternoon. Three Broomsticks, 2pm exactly.

Please do come. I miss you.

P.S. Please give Harpo a treat. In this weather, he's not going to forgive

me easily.

Elle finished the short letter with her initials at the bottom. It was so short and sounded so urgent that a feeling of apprehension fell on Harry at that moment. He folded the letter and kept it in his drawer before bundling himself in almost three layers of clothing.

Now as Harry despairingly dragged his feet in the six inch snow, all that was running through his mind was what the urgency in Elle's letter could mean. Looking up through his foggy glasses, Harry spotted the glowing sign of the Three Broomsticks and let out a sigh of relief. Last time he checked, it was about a quarter passed 12 and that was just about the time he had left the castle. He must be on time.

And upon entering, Harry's eyes met Elle's. Elle managed a timid smile while Harry could only beam at her as he made his way to take a seat.

He hadn't seen her in a long time, Harry realized, because they were both just too busy with school work. It was that short incident with Malfoy on the grounds that Harry had last seen her. A rough four days ago. But this, seeing her now, made him feel better. Loads better. He had already forgotten about the thick wad of snow he had dragged himself through, and all the weariness was gone. The effect she had on him was too incredible.

They were silent for a while, as they always were whenever they met up, except for the clanging of glass Elle's spoon made spinning around in the steaming mug.

"I think I'm going to order something first before we…" Harry trailed off, suddenly wondering what it was they were doing there.

"I've already ordered for you," said Elle, eyeing him tentatively with a smile. "Mint Chocolate, dragon breath heated Coffee, yes? I remember you ordering that. It shouldn't taste too different here."

Harry gaped at her, confused whether he should be feeling worried or surprised. He nodded, wordless.

"I'm sorry this had to be on such short notice, Harry." Elle said with an exhale. "Weather's awful, isn't it?"

"Dreadful."

"It really is." Elle sighed turning to look at the window and at the apt snowstorm. Harry's drink arrived, but paid it no mind and kept staring at Elle. He felt a sudden heaviness in his chest causing him to hunch down and drop his head slightly. Something definitely wasn't right. The thoughtful look on Elle's face confirmed it.

"Elle, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, Harry... I think you should have a sip of your drink first, though."

Harry obeyed, not willing to argue about anything at all then. Surprisingly, he needed it because when he put his drink down, he had half emptied it.

"Harry, could you do me a favor? Make that three favors…" Elle began somberly. Harry could only nod.

"Will you write me? Write me whenever we aren't together. Write me when we don't see each other."

Harry let out a breath of distress, "I'd like to do that. I would. But why?"

"And will you promise to never forget me?"

"I'll never forget you." Harry said this so quietly. He felt his voice would break if he said it any louder.

Elle gave one helpless nod and he saw tears forming in her eyes, but she lifted a hand in protest before he could make any move or say anything of comfort. Harry shut his mouth, feeling it go dry inside.

"And finally, promise you won't follow me."

And when she said this, Harry felt his body go limp of its life. What did she mean? He wanted to stand, to find dispute for meaning, to force her to tell him what it all meant… but he didn't. He remained in his seat even if his legs fought to stand. Elle rubbed her eyes and the tears were gone. In its place were hollow craters of lifelessness. The sadness in her face was gone, and in its place was coldness.

"I have to go." Elle stood abruptly and Harry leapt a little in his seat. He watched her throw her large dark cloak over one shoulder, pull out loose change from her jacket pocket and set it on the table, then walked pass him toward the door.

"Wait, Elle, where are you going?" Harry heard himself asking. He was on his feet and hurrying after her the next second.

"I'm going to be late, Harry. The next one leaves next week and I can't wait that long." Elle said over her shoulder then turned to look at him thoughtfully. "Goodbye, Harry." She said lastly and planted her lips softly on his for a brief moment. And then she was gone.

The door swung shut before Harry's eyes.

When Harry stepped out hurriedly, the street was empty with not even a single passerby. Even though he tried to deny it, some terrible realization dawned on him. Harry knew he wouldn't see her again.

Elle watched Harry as he stood on the icy street for a long time before hugging himself and turning to leave for the castle. The gloom on his face broke her heart. She wished there had been an easier way to leave things, but had she done it another way, it would only leave him more confused, more disturbed.

The invisibility cloak wrapped around her did her much good as she made her way to the station, and only when she had seated herself in a compartment to watch as they started to leave did she pull it away. She put her hands on her belly, feeling the bump that had started to shape, and hung her head down to weep helplessly.

There couldn't have been a more depressing Christmas for Harry Potter. The week after Elle had gone, Harry's concentration began to take a massive dive. His performance in classes were a joke. He even started to think he was truly dumb. When he tried concentrating on slicing a burnt bean for his brewing mix in potions class, it had taken so much time that the cauldron began spewing out its sticky black contents everywhere, and Gryffindor had lost ten points. His eating habits too had diminished. He ate only half his plate which he intentionally didn't fill and drank more than he could of Butterbeer, Pumpkin Juice, Lime liquor and everything else that didn't taste as bland as water. But Ron and Hermoine could do nothing to ease him of his misery. If they did, he only shunned them away or ignored them completely. Harry was an utter mess. And even after Christmas break and an entire month of school, Elle had sent him no letters. Harry though, sent her one every single day.

Harry was walking down a hall one bright day when a hiss from the corner of the hall caught his attention. Because he had his back face to the sunlight, Draco Malfoy's face was covered in his shadow, but Harry recognized him even then, and was standing there with arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want?" Harry asked callously.

"Where is she? Where's Elle?" said Draco rather calmly yet with a trace of acid in his tone.

"I don't know."

"Tell me where she is." Draco ordered. "I know you know where she is!"

"I don't know!" Harry yelled back. Draco turned to his side and now Harry could see half his face. A strange and unfamiliar expression revealed itself on Draco's face, and Harry understood. He was missing her too.

"I really have no idea where she is, Malfoy." said Harry more coolly this time, "I wish I did, but even then I don't think I would tell you."

Draco moved toward him and stopped just enough for Harry to see him looking at him head to toe.

"I've seen what's gone on between the two of you, and I don't like it one bit. Elle will see both sides and she will see that she's made a big mistake with you. A very big mistake."

When Harry said nothing back, Draco walked passed him, bumping shoulders harshly. Harry stood there for a moment not knowing what to make of what Draco had said. _Where are you, Elle_. Harry thought wearily. He was still very much hurt and more confused than the days that had passed. For a time he had been bitter, depressed and even furious, but when he thought about it some more, Harry realized there really wasn't any reason to feel that way. In fact, he had no idea what he should be feeling at all. Had they broken up? Was that her way of saying things were not going to work out? How now should they solve the matter about Voldermort? Surely she still acknowledged a role in it, did she? Harry did not know the answer to any of these questions. And even if Harry did seek for Dumbledore's advice, he was never really present or available since recently Dumbledore had been away from the Castle. The reasons, Harry had no intention of finding out. He just had too much to think about.

* * *

Chapter 20 will be up soon. Sorry, guys. I haven't got as much free time as I used to, but I will finish this story. Promise you that. Thanks for reading! :) Please review if I've missed or mixed some parts up.

~Leemah


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was a fine February morning when Harry felt something in him come alive again. He was lying on his bed with both hands under his bed when a very familiar brown Owl perched on his open bed-side window. _Harpo_! Harry thought excitedly, bolting up. The Owl hopped a few times, a letter dangled from his leg, and he began pecking on his feathers.

"Hello Harpo." Harry said to him while untying the piece of string. His name written in print by a very familiar handwriting made his heart leap. Wasting no time, Harry quickly unfolded it and read.

Harry,

How are you? I hope you're doing fine. Your letters have stopped coming and I was

beginning to worry. I am truthfully grateful that you have kept your promises so well,

and this time I feel I must only return the favor. I think I might be able to see you soon

and I'm looking forward to it. Our very "good friends" continue to search for us, but I know

that you are well and safe there. Don't worry about me though because I am in very good

hands. I am just as aware as you are that all this is very confusing to you. It is honestly very

confusing to me too, but I promise you that I will explain everything to you when the time

comes. For now, let's just please pretend that this awful distance is but a tiny plank in

our eyes. Alright? I miss you.

And once again she closed it with her initials. He read it again and again a few more times, partly because he didn't believe she would ever write. It's been nearly three months and he had almost resolved to believing she never would, but alas she did, and he was more than happy.

Harry wrote back that very hour, sending a very full and contented Harpo back to her. And as he watched the Owl flap away and disappear in the bright day, Harry smiled. He kept her letter right where he had kept pictures of his parents and went about the day the happiest he could remember in a very long time.

The exchange of letters went on for Harry and Elle. Four more months. It wasn't everyday that Elle wrote back, nevertheless Harry kept those letters coming day after day. Hermoine and Ron had guessed that she had written back because Harry began smiling again. He started to laugh along with them about the smallest things and even added to the jokes, and his tests were taking a turn once again—a turn for the better. Professor Flitwick even lifted his head to see Harry swipe his test from the air and beam at the grade. And Professor McGonagall just had to smile when she found Harry could transfigure a Frog into a perfectly crystallized goblet. She knew then that it had something to do with Elle, because even Professor Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts looking pleased. He had been visiting Elle to make sure she wasn't followed or tracked by any Death Eater, therefore a change of location had to be kept up every month. And he had some of the Order watching over her closely. Mad-eye and Tonks among of them.

And little did Harry know that a very significant evening would change his life forever. Just one more week before finals, Harry thought, and he could find Elle wherever she is. He made a mental note to pester the Headmaster about it. But tonight would change all of that.

Harry's eyes flew open in the dark. Breathing heavily as he tried to figure out what was happening, he found himself lying on sweat-soaked sheets. His shirt was so wet he began trembling in it. Trembling not only of the cold, but also because he felt his whole body was tense. There was an unbearable pain searing all over his body, but he couldn't point out from where it originated. He wanted to move, to roll to the floor and wake somebody up, but the pain was too great. His scar was hurting as well.

"Ron!" Harry breathed through gritted teeth. "Ron, get up!"

But it was the heavy bang of the bedroom door against the wall that woke Ron up—Ron and everyone else in the room. The boys cursed aloud in shock and all their bedside drapes swung open. It was an even greater shock to see Professor McGonagall in a robe looking around at all of them with a mix of warning and anxiety on her face.

"Professor?" Seamus said with squinted eyes. "What's going on?"

"Harry Potter, where is he?" McGonagall asked sternly. Dean Thomas pointed out to Harry's bed, speechless. Ron looked from McGonagall to Harry's bed and his eyes widened when he saw Harry lying flat, almost lifeless. Ron jumped out and hurried to him, so did McGonagall.

"Harry?" Ron said standing next to him, eyes wide with worry. Harry stared back at him, mouth half-opened and very pale.

"Bloody hell, what's happened to him?" Dean asked from behind Neville. They were all hovering around Harry's bed. Professor McGonagall touched his hand and felt it ice cold.

"Pull him up, boys. The Headmaster needs him." McGonagall ordered, her voice pure with concern.

"Blimey, at this hour? Isn't it a little too early to give anyone detention?" Ron asked, astounded. They all pulled Harry out of bed and on his feet. He seemed to regain some life once they had his arms planted around Ron and Dean's shoulders because he started walking in heavy steps. McGonagall looked around at him every once in a while.

"Don't you think we should have changed his shirt?" Dean whispered to Ron, "I'm only carrying him, but I feel like I've just taken a bath. Didn't wet yourself, did you, Harry?"

"Get off it, Dean." Ron muttered in nuisance. They carefully dropped Harry on a seat once in the Headmaster's office and McGonagall thanked them quickly and shooed them right out.

Harry was still panting, but the color in his cheeks returned. The pain hadn't left him, but it was bearable now than it had been moments ago. He didn't know from where, but Dumbledore was by his side a minute later looking rather alert and curious.

"Are you alright, Harry? Can you move?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded, "I think so."

"Drink this, Potter." McGonagall said taking his hand and wrapping his fingers around the stem of a goblet. She also handed him his glasses. Harry obeyed. Cold, sweet contents filled his mouth and slid down his throat with a soothing sensation. He felt much better after emptying the goblet, and felt a little unsatisfied. He wanted to ask more, but Dumbledore pulled him to his feet and swiped the cup away.

"Alright then, come with me. There isn't much time." said Dumbledore calmly while leading him to the terrace. McGonagall followed closely, but stopped by the open door and hugged herself from the cold.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry wearily. He started to shiver again, but kept himself composed enough to stand. Dumbledore looked at him with a little smile and put Harry hand on his arm with a pat. "Are we apparating, Professor?"

"Yes, we are, Harry. Now hold on tight. You're going to need it."

The world went by in a swirl for a bit and Harry felt like throwing up, but the feeling quickly died out the moment his feet touched the ground again. They were standing on a grassy, plain land surrounded by a forest. A short distance away was a lone cabin with smoke issuing from its tiny chimney. Every window in the one story flat was lit, but curtains had the insides covered and the only thing that lit their path was the one given by the moon.

Dumbledore walked ahead and Harry followed in his steps, half-dragging himself. There was still some pain prickling from an undetectable part of his body. Harry was beginning to think he was going mad.

Dumbledore knocked twice, tapped lightly on the knob with his wand and cleared his throat. The door opened independently. He gave a witty smile. "That should get you inside next time around."

They entered a brightly lit room. It was also comfortably warm. It looked like a place only a muggle would live in. No sign of any magical furnishings. A simple living room set, a candle chandelier, a wall clock and a full length mirror filled the room. The coffee table had three simple mugs, two of which were half emptied. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to take a seat, and he did so still surveying the room curiously. The clock read a quarter to two.

"Professor?" Harry began, but Dumbledore put a finger on his lips, halting from his steps and looking around as if listening for a sound. Harry shut his mouth. After what seemed like a minute, Dumbledore took a seat opposite him.

"Yes, you're wondering why I brought you here, Harry. That should be your initial query. Well, there is no other way to say this, but the way it must. It's Elle. She's here at this very moment, in this house. This is where she's been hiding for the past month."

Harry sprang up with surprise in his eyes at the sound of her name and looked around to the next room where a large doorframe separated them, but seeing it empty Harry looked at Dumbledore this time with a curious look on his face.

"Hiding? Hiding from?" Harry asked, curious.

"Hiding _what_, should be the question, Harry." Dumbledore said and hushed down as he continued, "she's pregnant, Harry. She has been this whole time. She was in labor since seven last night. She's giving birth soon."

Harry felt his stomach drop, if possible, all the way to the floor and through the fluffy cushion. He felt himself go deaf for a moment and the room spin. Dumbledore was next to him a moment later, handing him tissue from the tissue box that had been on one of the night stands. Harry had vomited.

"There there," said Dumbledore calmly. "I deduce this happens to a number of men."

"Pregnant, professor? But how—who—when?" Harry couldn't figure out which question to ask first. At that moment, someone emerged from the next room. It was Tonks with a mask over her mouth and her hands held up as if carrying something invisible over her chest.

"Oh! You're here!" Tonks said happily while pulling the mask from her mouth. "Didn't any of the Order meet you outside? I thought they had the place guarded." Her look fell to a worried one.

"It's alright, Nymphadora(and she cringed with disgust). I'm sure they have it under control. I couldn't keep Harry here waiting. It's cold outside and he's been breaking out in cold sweat…and well, his dinner."

"I imagine you would, Harry." said Tonks with a giggle. "But you'll be happy to know that they're alright. All of them, very healthy and in perfect condition."

"All of them?" Harry asked, gasping for air and choking to hurl again.

"Oh yes, Harry." Dumbledore turned to look at him. "Triplets, they are triplets."

Harry bent down and emptied his stomach of everything he had earlier that day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Wake up, Harry." said a sing song voice softly. Harry opened his eyes to find Tonks looking down at him with a light smile. "There we go. It's about time."

"What happened?" Harry asked as he pushed himself to sit up. He was still in that muggle house, on the couch. It looked a little brighter than it had been the last time and looking around at the window, Harry found that the sun had risen, its rays of light spilled delicately on the carpeted floor.

"Well, you fainted. Right after soaking Dumbledore's robe with your…you know." said Tonks with a look of sorry disgust. She scooted back and reached for a mug on the coffee table then handed it to Harry. "But don't worry about it. He forgives you. He suggested that you should have your rest, and you have it. Five long hours of it. How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Fine." Harry breathed after taking a sip from the warm mug. The confused look on his face made Tonks smile.

"You've nothing to worry about, really. Everything's fine." said Tonks gently with a pat on his shoulder. "It's good, isn't it? I made it myself. No magic and all." She beamed with pride looking at the drink.

"It's great. Listen, is Elle… is she… can I…?" Harry muttered and scratched his head. His ruffled hair even more black than it had originally been in the daylight.

"Yes, you may see her. She's in the next room. Resting, I believe. She was asleep when I left, which was about twenty minutes ago. Now, Harry, when you see her, please—" Tonks spoke hurriedly.

"Tonks." Harry interrupted with a heavy look on his face. "Dont worry, I think I know what to do. I mean, i will...be nice to her."

Tonks had her mouth open to say something, but she retreated and relaxed, then nodded. She moved aside to give Harry space as he stood. It almost felt like he hadn't had the use of his legs in a long time because he had to keep a hand on the wall to keep himself steady. Tonks watched with anticipation as he slowly made his way across the room. Harry turned to her before disappearing to a tiny hall with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Are the babies—can I see them?" Harry asked.

"The nurse will help you with that."

Harry lightly knocked on the wooden door and turned the knob. He entered into a room temperature that dropped. It smelled of freshly cut grass with some sort of sweet tinge to it. The lower vases set on a table in the far end, Harry realized, is where it was coming from. The room was just as simple and plain as the living room. It wasn't too big so the one window right across the bed that Elle was on, lit the room just right. She had a thin sheet pulled just over her belly with her arms to her sides and head slightly tilted to one side, sleeping. She looked rather pale, Harry noticed, but also she did put on some weight. Harry smiled at the funny thought of how her appetite must have been with three babies inside. To the opposite end was another door that startled Harry as it opened abruptly. The nurse gave a little jolt of shock at the sight of him then sighed in relief.

"Mr. Potter, you gave me quite a shock there." She said in a whisper, chuckling. Harry raised a hand in apology and Looked at Elle. The nurse smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you two then. The babies need some feeding anyway. I'll just be right behind this door, sir." And she disappeared behind the same door. When the silence filled the room again, Harry went to Elle's side. Either the timing was just too great or Elle had just pretended to be asleep, because her eyes opened the moment he was next to her. She looked around for a second then at Harry, eyes widening in a mix of alarm and surprise. She gasped.

"Harry." Elle said in above a whisper. Harry didn't have to guess, but just by the paleness of her skin alone he knew she was exhausted. Nevertheless, she was still breathtaking.

"You're here. Listen, I'm really sorry about all this…" She said and began to push herself up slowly, but Harry tenderly put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Elle relaxed.

"Don't. You don't have to explain anything." said Harry kindly. "Not now, at least."

"Please. I don't think I'll be able to get enough rest knowing you're all bothered about this."

Harry thought about it for a moment. Suddenly he felt he didn't have anything to ask, and somehow it didn't matter. He was just glad to see her, glad that she was okay and glad that she worried about what he thought. So things hadn't changed for her, and that was enough. But Elle told him everything anyway. From the day she found out about her pregnancy to the delivery, and explained what Dumbledore had told her about the baby—babies, rather.

"I will understand, though, if after all this, you wish to never see them." said Elle despondently, eyes looking away from Harry's. "I mean, you've been completely uninformed, and it's only normal that you should feel like you have no fault—because you don't. I don't blame you for anything, really."

Harry laughed and Elle gaped at him, insulted. He planted a kiss on her head and swept the hair from her face behind her ears. "Do you really think I'm just going to walk away from all this? They're my children and my responsibility too. I get to do something my dad had the unfortunate short time of doing, of being-a dad. So, let me, will you?"

Elle smiled and threw her arms around his neck, weighing him down. At that moment, the door that the nurse had entered a while ago, opened, and she came out this time with a stirring bundle of white sheet in her arms.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but somebody was getting just a little too restless in there. I think she's still hungry. Are you feeling well, miss?"

"I'm feeling great." Elle said excitedly while sitting up comfortably and reaching out for the bundle. Next to her, Harry had frozen. From the moment he caught sight of the tiny baby, he couldn't look away. Elle nudged hard at him once she had the baby in her arms, squirming and thrashing about helplessly.

"Say hello to your little girl, Potter." Elle said teasingly while planting the baby in a position to feed her. She looked at Harry, who still had his eyes glued to the baby, and frowned. "Look away."

Harry, as though waking up from a trance, turned away with a gulp. He wasn't sure what to feel awkward about the most—Elle feeding the baby or the baby really being his.

"Alright, you can look now."

The baby had stopped squirming and was now perfectly still on Elle's bosom, one hand over its sucking mouth. Harry relaxed and touched a finger to her head lightly.

"She's the last one to get out." Elle said, "I remember because she's a little paler than her sister."

"So, two girls?" was all Harry could come up with. Elle nodded, "and a baby boy. The first to get out."

"She's wonderful." Harry said rather dreamily, an unusual softness in his voice. "What's her name?"

Elle looked at him and he looked back, and she smiled softly saying, "Lily. After your mom."

Harry kissed her. The first in what seemed to be a very long time. Their lips lingered in the kiss, but tender enough no to disrupt the feeding baby.

They had the two other babies brought out, and Harry did see a difference in each of them. The other baby girl had fairer skin like Elle's, but the baby boy was much larger than both girls. It didn't take an argument to name each of them because it was rather fair to have them named after their parents: Helen for the other girl, after Elle's mother; Hector James for the boy, after both their father's.

* * *

"Torch!" exclaimed Mad-eye gruffly, holding the baby boy in both hands at arms length as he studied him. "I mean, look at him! He looks like he could take out an army of Dement—!"

"Alaistor!" Tonks snapped. "Don't say things like that. They're just two days old."

"Oh, so had I said it a day later, it'd be alright considering they won't be just two days old by then?" said Moody sarcastically. He threw Tonks a teasing smirk as she frowned at him warningly. His bewitched eye flickered from her to the baby he held.

Just a portion of the Order were permitted by Dumbledore to see the babies, preferably just the ones that personally knew Harry and Elle, for precautionary measures. Lupin, Tonks and Moody were the common few. Today would be Harry's third day away from the Hogwarts, and even if he wished he couldn't, he knew he had to return soon for the final examinations, and returning with an even bigger responsibility now that he had a family to think about.

"You know, I'm sort of glad James and Sirius had to miss all of this." Lupin said as both he and Tonks ogled over Lily. "I don't think James will ever hear the last of it from Sirius about being the first grandparent in our group."

They all laughed, but she bliss was cut short the moment Moody half-shoved the baby into Harry's arms and hurried to the window. "Hold Torch tight, Harry."

"Torch. I could get used to that." said Elle contentedly and looked at Harry for assurance, but he didn't look at her. He was holding Torch in a protective embrace while watching Moody.

"What is it?" Lupin asked in alert. Tonks, with Lily in her arms, moved behind Lupin. Moody said nothing but continued to stare out the window, and as if sensing the tension in the room, Torch began to cry in Harry's arms, followed by Helen in Elle's and Lily in Tonks'.

"They aren't liking it very much either, Moody. What's going on?" Elle asked rather frantically while lightly bouncing crying Helen.

"Someone's coming." Moody finally said and turned to the door pulling his wand out.

Before anyone could move, the door flung open. Everyone had their wands out by this time, but when the intruder revealed himself, they sighed. Elle groaned in frustration.

"Dobby!" Harry said with a little growl. "Was all that suspense necessary?"

"Dobby is sorry to everyone in this room." Dobby began squeakily, hands together. "But Dobby was told by the Headmaster to hurry here."

"Why couldn't I see you?" Moody asked curiously and somewhat aggravated as he eyed Dobby.

"Protective charm. The others might be following Dobby, so Dobby had to use a protective charm. Wise, is it not?" Dobby gave a little chuckle.

"Others? What others?" Lupin asked.

"Tell us what Dumbledore sent you here for, Dobby" said Tonks.

"Dobby, don't you ever do that again!" Elle cried.

Dobby looked around at them, confused which to respond to first. But Harry lifted his free hand to silence the room and approached Dobby with caution. "Dobby, listen to me. What did Dumbledore say?"

And then it all happened so fast. Flashes of black smoke fell on the vast grassy plain just outside the window everyone inside could see. The house rumbled at the force of every spell thrown at it by the intruders as they began walking toward the house. Dobby's reply was the last clear thing everyone had heard and before the intruders could break in, flashes of white smoke emerged from the forest and a heavy duel took place outside the cabin.

But the room inside was empty of life once the first intruder had finally broken in. The single bed in the middle of the room had been turned over.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Elle landed on her knees on a grubby piece of earth. Beside her was Dobby who was now helping her to her feet. Her body still felt weak, but she forced herself to get up. Before her, a ways away, was a tall house with windows planted on all sides out of proportion that she could tell how many stories it held. And just like the house they had abandoned, it was the only construction in sight. From a distance, she heard two other thundering rumbles.

"Is this it? This is the Burrows?" Elle asked Dobby as he led the way with his hand holding hers. She had to bend down slightly following him out of the muddy terrain.

"Yes, Elle Matthews. This is it."

"Wait a second, Dobby. I heard them. Where are they? The babies!" Elle stopped and spun around looking at all directions.

"They're alright, miss. But we must get you to safety now."

"I can't leave them!" Elle shouted in panic. "Harry!"

But before she could scream his name again, she felt a quick jolt and something of the world spin for a split second. She found herself on the porch of that house she had surveyed earlier. Dobby had apparated her there again and now he was knocking on the door.

"Dobby, you—!"

The door flung open behind her and a stubby, little lady looked up at her with fear in her face. Elle gaped at her, too shocked and confused to say anything.

"Elle, is it? Harry's Elle?" the little woman asked apprehensively. Elle nodded, and the woman pulled her in then shoved her to a nearest couch. "Dobby, watch outside for the others. Quickly now!"

"Who are you?" Elle asked. The woman, from hurriedly brewing up tea with her wand on a nearby table, looked at Elle with soft eyes. "I'm Molly Weasley, dear. Ron's mother. You must know Ron."

Elle nodded, now understanding. "Oh. Yes, I do. Somewhat. Well, he's Harry's friend. I'm—"

"Yes, I know you. You're the mother of Harry's children. Harry's Elle, as I've said earlier." Molly said with a gleam in her eye as she approached with a tiny cup in her hand. Elle blushed. "Drink this, Elle dear."

Dobby appeared in the doorway and walked in with Tonks and Lupin behind him, Tonks protectively carrying a baby in a sheet. Elle got to her feet instantly and reached out to take the baby.

"Oh, Tonks. Thank you so much." Elle said, receiving Lily. She began inspecting every inch of the baby the moment she sat back down. Molly handed Lupin and Tonks their own little cups and hurried to Elle's side, face beaming with intrigue.

"Which one is this?" Molly asked, staring down at the baby with eyes of wonder.

"This is Lily." Elle said more relaxed than she had been earlier. She looked up at Lupin and Tonks quickly. "Where's Harry? Torch and Helen?"

"Right here." Harry said from behind Tonks and Lupin, upon entering. Moody following closely. Harry had both babies, one on each arm, cradled carefully close to him. Elle smiled at the sight of them, kissed Lily on the head and handed her to Molly, then hurried to Harry. Mood's usual sullen expression relaxed for a moment before he spun back to the doorway to survey the quiet field. Lupin and Tonks were already seated next to Molly, apparently unaffected by the ordeal earlier, drinking their tea in silence. Elle now had Torch in her arms while Harry had Helen. Molly, bouncing Lily in her arms, looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry, she's beautiful. Your mother would have been very proud."

"She would, wouldn't she? That's exactly what I told him." Lupin said. "And Ms. Matthews here has been the strongest young witch among as all, carrying all three of them in secret."

"Oh you did, and you are. Very strong indeed!" cried Molly. "Fred and George were a handful when I carried them. I can't imagine having one more in there with the two of them. You beat me." she laughed.

"I imagine all that trouble carrying a load like that is only a test to the one coming for them." Moody said rather uncomfortably. He helped himself to the delicacies in the coffee table. "You are aware how very much wanted your children are now, Harry? They will not be safe for a very long time as long as the Dark Lord is out there. These children...they will grow up in a scary world."

"Alaistor." Molly said warningly under a breath, holding Lily close to her.

"He's right, Molly. Harry, Elle, you must keep them hidden for as long as they are young and very much vulnerable." Lupin said thoughtfully. "You might want to consider putting off school for a while."

"No." Harry and Elle said together in detest. Elle opened her mouth to sway something when Harry spoke first. "I'm going back. I have to finish school. As crazy as it might sound, despite all of this ruckus with Voldermort, I can't stop. Not now. I need to know all that I can, for them." He finished looking around at his children.

"Yes, he must. Especially that I'm not going back." added Elle finally. Harry gaped at her.

"I can't, Harry. You can't expect me to leave them. Not to anybody. I want to be with them, as much as possible, all the time."

"It is rather hard leaving your children under the care of strangers." Molly commented softly, almost as though she meant to say it to herself.

"Elle's point is clear, Harry. Your children will need either one of you with them at all times." Tonks said.

"Besides," added Moody, "you're nearly legal enough to use magic outside Hogwarts. Just give it a few more months. I can tutor you if you'd like, Elle. But be warned, I am not a very patient man." he held up his wand to her face, smirking. Harry reached out and pulled the wand away with a stern look on his face. Tonks laughed lightly.

"Well then, that's quite settled." Lupin exhaled. Looking up at the magical wall clock, he jumped up and began tidying himself. "I must be off soon. I have engagements to settle. Tonks?" he turned to her. Tonks gaped up at him for a moment, then remembering, got up as well.

"Ah, yes. Remus is right. Engagements." Tonks was now brushing her fingers through her hair as it changed colors like a rainbow to one that slightly made a difference to her look. Everyone watched curiously as they made their way to the door. Moody stifled a laugh and shook his head before leaving for the kitchen announcing to Molly that he was going to rummage through the enchanted cupboard of food.

When Lupin and Tonks were gone, Elle filled the empty space next to Molly, and Harry began shifting Helen in his arms as she grew even more uneasy.

"I can't seem to get her to sleep." he complained.

"That's because she's hungry." Elle said.

"Then I think we ought to switch." Harry gulped distastefully holding Helen further from himself. Molly laughed.

"You don't have to worry about settling them in, dear. I've got a room ready for them, and a room ready for you both. Ron wouldn't mind having to share his room with them, I'm sure."

When Harry had each of them settled in cradles Molly conjured, he wrapped the room with a protective charm string enough to keep even muttering mosquitos from entering. Elle watched from the doorway with heavy, but bright eyes at the father of her babies. Seeing how he treated the situation, amazed her. It wasn't what she had expected of him at all. The sight of his affection for each child, softened her heart for him even more, and she couldn't explain how much love had grown from the second he claimed them as his own.

Harry found her watching him with quiet wonder on her face. After summoning the last of the charm, he kissed her, and closed the door to the room.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon." Elle said sadly as they made their way down to the living room.

"Me too. It kills me to have to leave them. And leaving you, as well."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry their goodbyes and best wishes on the exams before he and Elle were out the front door and in the cold, tranquil night. When they were alone, Harry held Elle tight for a time, breathing in the moment while they were together, both hating the feeling of goodbye again.

"Give me a week. I promise I'll be back."

"Just a week." Elle said with a finger on his face. Harry nodded, chuckling, and kissed her once more. Hands entwined, they made their way towards a clear patch of dirt where Dobby waited.

"Please take care. Write to me everyday, yes?" Elle said tightening her grip beforebhe finally let go to stand next to Dobby. Harry smiled and gave a nod. Dobby took his hand.

And they were gone.

Elle found herself staring at the empty plain before her and turned back to the house, looking two windows up to where the triplets slept peacefully.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It had been brighter since Harry returned from the Burrows. Hermoine and Ron were sitting in their usual spot in the common room lobby, Hermoine jumping out the moment Harry popped in through the portrait hole.

"How was it then? Did you see her?" Ron asked eagerly once they all settled in again. Harry looked from Ron to Hermoine with an anxious chuckle. Hermoine's brows furrowed with worry. "What does he mean, Harry?"

"Well, yeah. I did see her. Elle."

"And? Are you two okay?"

"Big surprise, actually. She was...pregnant."

Hermoine threw a hand over her mouth with a gasp, and Ron let out a laugh of disbelief. "Come off it, Harry."

"I'm serious. I know it all sounds ridiculous, but it is true. Triplets: two girls and a boy."

"Blimey." Ron muttered breaking out in a smile, "it worked." Hermoine slapped his lap. "Ronald. This isn't the time to be stupid."

"Hang on. What do you mean 'it worked'?" Harry asked, going back to Ron. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. Ron and Hermoine exchanged worried looks. Pausing to the sound of house mates entering with a chatter and disappearing up their respective staircases, Hermoine saw to it that the lobby was empty before speaking.

"Alright." Hermoine sighed and shifted in her seat. "Remember that talk we had that one time at the great hall about having, you know, a baby? Well, Harry, thing is..."

"Thing is, what?"

"The thing is..." Hermoine held her breath. Ron groaned, "just tell him." Harry's expression stiffened with every second.

"I sort of, told McGonagall about it. And she thought it was a good idea...that's why she had you two placed together after that unfortunate dueling incident. And, it worked."

Harry blinked, looked at them both shiftily, and let out a breath of some emotion Hermoine and Ron couldn't even make out. "It was all a spell then?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermoine said.

"Yes." Ron stated at the same time. Harry threw them a bewildered look. Hermoine raised a hand at Ron before he could utter anything in detest.

"No, Harry. It wasn't. She used a sleep charm...and before that a little of something that might closely resemble...ecstasy." She sort of muttered out the last word. Ron's shoulders trembled as he held in his laugh.

"Like drugs? Those things muggles use when they want to get happy?" Harry said with with a little more panic in his tone.

"No no, of course not. Not anything as strong as drugs, and certainly not the illegal ones. I bet you she used that to keep frustration off once you wake."

"Drugs? What are those things muggles use?" Ron asked, probing as he searched both Harry and Hermoine's faces. "Whatever it is, though, Harry. It was strong enough to get you and Elle...well, extremely happy." he finished with a laugh. Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Hermoine flashed Ron a dangerous look. He stopped, dropped his gaze along with the grin on his face.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Harry." Ron said now more seriously, clearning his throat.

"Don't worry about it. It's done. I've got three kids now, and they matter to me."

It was on a cloudy Thursday morning when Molly Weasley, while whipping her wand around the kitchen to put the mess away, heard a scream that almost gave her a heart attack. Whipping around toward the staircase, in an instant the pots, pans and mugs crashed to the floor.

"Elle! What is it? What's going on?" She appeared in the doorway of Ron's room, looking around at any casualty. Elle was hovered over one crib with a baby in her arms. She looked up at Molly with tear-filled eyes. "There's something wrong with Helen's head."

Molly hurried over to see what Elle motioned for her to see. When she saw what it was, Molly let out a sigh and giggled. Elle panicked. "There's a hole on my baby's head!"

"That's not a hole, dear. It's just a soft spot. The part of their skull that isn't fully developed yet. It's perfectly normal. Nothing to worry about at all."

"Are you sure, Molly? If Harry sees this..." Elle's voice quivered as she spoke, cradling Helen more carefully. Molly laughed and squeezed Elle's shoulders warmly. "Sometimes I forget how young you are, Helen. I've had five pregnancies. I'm sure Harry trusts everything I have to say about babies. Now calm down. After you feed them, come down and have something nice and warm to drink." She tenderly tickled Torch's belly before leaving.

Elle was down minutes later. Molly had two tiny cauldrons brewing up a tasty odor while slicing some vegetables Elle had never seen before, but didn't bother to ask.

"There's your cup of tea, Elle. Just the way you like it. You know I've had to remember every single mix for every one of my children, and then there's Mr. Weasley..." she went on and on about how hard it is when her whole family was home and she had to brew each if them their drinks. After that, she began talking about how she even had to remember ones of their guests, and that went on for another few minutes. Elle intently listened 5 minutes through the talk when her thoughts started wandering. Wandering off into school when she had left nearly ten months ago to keep her secret. She couldn't help but admit she missed everything about it. The lessons, the teachers, her classmates, housemates and friends. Laughing lightly, she thought about Draco. Surprisingly, the memories that surfaced were the happy ones. The ones she used to maximize whenever he wasn't in his best mood and threw it at her.

Molly was still talking while slicing and swishing her wand in the air. Elle's eyes were fixed out the window, bringing her tea up to her lips every now and then, and still thinking about Draco with Molly's voice in the background. So consumed in her thoughts, it didn't startle her to see a blonde haired boy walking toward them on the grassy field outside. What brought her back was remembering her babies upstairs and remembering just who that was.

Rising to her feet so fast that she knocked the tea from the table, Elle gasped. Molly whirled around at her then toward what her eyes were fixed on.

"It's him." Elle said so softly that Molly didn't even hear. Elle breathed, "Draco."

"Draco Malfoy! It's Draco Malfoy!" cried Molly in panic now raising her wand in defense as he stopped. They watched him look around himself, looking rather confused.

"He can't see us over the protective charm." Molly said walking toward the window. "You must go to the children, Elle. Now." her voice carefully contained, sounded rather calm.

"No. He's coming for me. He doesn't know about them. He can't possibly..." Elle muttered and proceeded to the door. Molly grabbed her arm tight. "Elle, please don't go to him."

"He won't hurt me, Molly." Elle said assuringly and patted Molly's hand. Tears in her eyes, Molly let go and watched her walk toward her enemy.

Elle stopped a couple of feet away and just watched as he continued to search around him in the distance. A golden faint glow of a large bubble shimmered before her signaling that the enemy was too close. Even if she knew he would do her no harm, her heart was pounding. She knew she had to step out of the protective charm to keep him from seeing the house, and the children.

"You found me."

Draco turned on his heel and met her gaze with his bewildered one. "Elle."

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. If you only knew how much I-"

"I'm not that thick, you know. You don't mean it when you say that." Elle said sternly. Draco moved closer to her. She stepped back. He stopped.

"Why are you treating me like you never loved me?" Draco said, hurt. His face, she noticed, looked rather weary and haggard. His once bright, blue eyes were now almost grey. The last time she's seen them that way was in a drunken stupor getting over a fight they had that lasted weeks.

"Because you're treating me like you've never hurt me." Elle said, eyes burning into his. Draco gulped and the look on his face stiffened with guilt. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, more serious this time. Sighing, Draco looked away unable to meet her gaze. Elle looked around. The spot that the Weasley house occupied was now just an empty space. A barren piece of grassy land. She knew, though, that Molly was somewhere in there, watching, waiting, and armed. Carefully, she stepped forward until the awkward gap between them closed, leaving just a comfortable proximity. Too close, she knew, close enough to smell that familiar scent she once loved. Elle looked up at him while he looked down at her.

Draco lifted a hand and gently touched it to her cheek as he whispered,

"I know why you're hiding."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"What are you talking about?"

A smile crossed Draco's face. With his hand still on Elle's cheek, he rubbed his thumb softly over her lips. Elle jerked her head away and glared at him.

"You know you want to be with me." he half whispered.

"You don't know anything about what I want." Elle spat. Draco laughed heartily and took her face, planting a rough kiss on her head. Elle slapped him away, and he grabbed her hand. Putting his face inches from hers, he spoke, "I know you want your family safe."

Elle gasped, horror-stricken. "How did you know? Who told you?"

"It took a lot of torturing to find out what you were hiding, but I did. Lucky for you I told no one, yet."

"Draco, you can't!" exclaimed Elle. "They're just days old, you can't possibly-"

"Ha! So there isn't just one. How many then? Twins?" Draco searched her face, but looking away from him, tears began forming in her eyes. She didn't answer.

"You must tell me. I won't hurt them." Draco said rather calmly. Slowly and more gently, he put his fingers to her chin and pulled her to look at him. Elle gave in to the tears.

"You're going to hurt them." she whimpered through gritted teeth, her brown eyes brimming in the wetness.

"Naturally, because of their father, I will." Draco said and Elle let out a cry. "But because I am in love with their mother... I won't." his eyes softened. Elle searched them and knew he meant it. It was a rare occasion that Draco Malfoy said anything apart from hate that he meant from his heart. It was why she was free today, and not in the Dark Lord's hands. If it wasn't for Draco pleading with him to set her free until they found Harry Potter, Elle would have been a slave of Malfoy manor.

Elle sighed, still crying, and threw her arms around his neck, thanking him. But she pulled away and surveyed his face carefully. Even then, she knew she had to make every decision with utmost caution. Draco looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You must understand that everything I do now, every decision I make, I must do it for the benefit of my family."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, now looking more curiously at her.

"I need you to make the Unbreakable Vow."

They appeared in a tiny, windowless room inside the Weasley's. Elle let is hand go and summoned her wand to light up. They were in a cupboard. The only place Elle knew he would never figure out. Draco looked around, studying the tiny space. "Where are we?"

"Wait here." Elle ordered and left through the only exit which was a small wooden door. She came back, this time with Molly who looked very unpleased, glaring at Draco with a tinge of disgust. He smirked at her.

"Molly Weasley." Draco said rather spitefully. Molly lifted her nose in the air and pulled out her wand. "I would guess this place to be yours then?"

"You better watch that mouth of yours if you want to leave this place in one piece, Draco. After all, I don't think you've told anyone of your visit here." said Elle. Draco saw the intensity in her eyes, and chuckled. He said nothing more. Elle and Draco clutched each others forearm while Molly did the bidding, lightly tapping at their grasped hands.  
"Do you promise to never hurt the children at any cost? Promise to keep their existence and location in silence? And vow to deny any information of them to the Dark Lord?" at all these, Draco promised he would. The golden cord that entwined their hold disappeared the moment they let go. Elle thanked Molly and took Draco's arm, apparating to where they had last been.

"If anything goes wrong with you and that..." Draco shut his mouth, refusing to say Harry's name at all, "...I will be waiting for you, should you choose to have me back."

"Even as a last resort?" Elle said, eyeing him with doubtful curiosity.

"Better something than nothing at all." Draco said with a light, hopeful smile. His almost-golden blonde hair shining in the sunlight. He backed away a few steps without breaking eye contact, preparing to leave when he said, "If I have wronged you, I am truly sorry. But it never meant I loved you any less."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Get a move on, Neville!" Ron ordered.

"Keep it down, I've almost got it. Just a few more left."

"What's holding the line?" Harry asked.

"Neville's bag of Every Flavour Beans spilled over." Ginny said.

"Let me through." Hermoine said with a sigh. Dean Thomas pressed himself deeper to the compartment door as Hermoine squeezed through him and Ron. Waving her wand, a sparkle of purple light blinded every one of them that cramped up in the tiny hallway of the Hogwarts Express. Neville's bag filled in a second, and the floor was bean free.

They were out of the Express and on the station within mintues. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny dragged their luggages through the crowd until they spotted a very familiar face waving her arms.

"Look, there's mum." said Ginny as she waved at her. They all waved as well. Harry searched around, but found no one else with her.

"She isn't here, Harry." Molly said once they reached her. Harry's face flushed pink as he smiled. Hermoine giggled beside him. "She didn't want anyone to see her and wonder."

"Oh, I guess it makes sense." Harry said after considering the thought.

"Besides, no one's going to be with the babies if we both go. And goodness she makes such a responsible mother. Won't let them out of her sight for a minute." Molly said with a laugh, "oh you'll all love them. They've opened their eyes and each of them have very different colors. Lily's got your eyes, Harry. Lily's eyes."

"Well, it won't end with me after all." Harry said sardonically. Hermoine hit his arm. Harry chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Ginny said excitedly as they exited the Station. Muggles passing by glanced at them curiously, especially that each of them carried a caged Owl. Hermoine agreed with Ginny, and the two continued chatting about it all the way home. Hermoine decided to stay with the Weasley's for a week while the babies were around.

* * *

"Alright, big boy. It's your turn."

Elle picked Torch up from his single crib as he gurgled. Lily and Helen in the other crib were fast asleep once Elle had finished cleaning them up and changing their diapers. Changing Torch was less of a hassle than any of the girls despite the fact that he was a lot bigger than his sisters. Elle rarely had a problem with him, actually. He was the calmest, cried and complained the least, but ate the most. Elle especially loved putting him to sleep because once he was rocked gently, he slept within minutes, whereas it took Lily and Helen almost half an hour each to get them to calm down.

Torch looked up at his young mother with wondering eyes as she cleaned him up. Elle was done in a minute, and the moment she sealed his diaper, Torch began to squirm. Picking him up, Elle bounced him around lightly. "Please don't tell me you're hungry already."

But it wasn't hunger that got him all fidgety. From below, a sudden flux of voices echoed all throughout the house. At this, Elle smiled knowing exactly who it was. "Guess who's home, Torch." she said. Torch kicked around harder. Elle laughed and walked out the room. She looked over the banister, and the voices grew louder. The dropping and dragging of luggages, footsteps and movement became clearer. Looking down, all Elle could see were the shadows of at least five people.

Harry looked around at the house he liked to call home with a sigh of relief. This was the one place he knew he would always feel safe and welcome. All the more was it home to him now knowing what waited him. He hurried to the staircase and looked up at its spiraling ascent. From the top floor, he saw the face, the smile that caught his attention the most, and his heart leapt.

"Welcome back." Elle said when Harry reached them. Harry kissed her and took Torch. "I'm glad to be back, you've no idea." he said and planted a kiss on Torch's tiny forehead. A scream of glee from behind startled both him and Elle. It was Ginny followed by Hermoine with grins that Elle swore touched their ears.

"Oh please let me hold him, Harry." begged Ginny. Harry laughed and handed Torch to her. Hermoine was quick to kiss his small face and talking to him in baby voices. Ron watched from behind with a look of both worry and anxiety on his face.

"It's just a baby, Ron." Ginny said, seeing him. Ron gulped.

"The girls are in the room." Elle said to Harry, and he left. "I'm so sorry, Ron. But the babies are occupying your room. Your mother said it was okay." Elle gave him a fearful smile.

"Oh-uh..it's quite, well, it's-"

"It is okay!" Molly suddenly yelled from below. All of them turned to look over the banister with surprised looks on their faces.

"Yeah, she says." Ron murmured awkwardly, then gave Elle a doubtful smile. "It's alright, really. I'm taking Percy's room anyway. Moving in there, I think, since he's not coming back."

"Don't you dare say that, Ronald Weasley!" yelled Molly once again. This time a little louder. "You're staying in there temporarily!"

"Blimey, mum! I was only joking!" Ron called back and rolled his eyes. Elle gave him a hard pat of apology on his shoulder and turned away to head for Ron's room.

She found Harry sitting on the window side armchair with both babies in his arms, each carefully cradled. He looked up at her with a thoughtful smile. "They've gotten bigger."

"What can you expect. All they do is eat and sleep." Elle said almost whispering.

"And a lot more beautiful too." added Harry. Elle shrugged with a simpering smile. She sat herself on a nearby chair, careful not to make any noise. The door opened and in walked Ginny, Hermoine and Ron who still looked ill at ease. Harry laughed at him. Hermoine had Torch this time. They stayed there for at least an hour, except for Ron.

* * *

It had nearly been a month when an unexpected visitor rapped on the front door. Ron's eyes widened with surprise when he opened the door to welcome Professor Dumbledore inside. Dumbledore could only smile at him behind his long beard and tiny spectacles.

"Professor!" Ron almost shouted. "You're here! In my front door... What are you doing here?"

"Ron, don't be rude. Come in, professor! I'll have mum make you some delicious tea." Ginny said jovially from behind Ron.

"Hello, Ginny. Pleasant morning to you too, Ron." Dumbledore said with a chuckle as he walked passed Ron toward the couch.

"Pleasant morning to you, professor." Ron said quietly and closed the door.

"What brings you, professor? This really is quite a surprise." Ginny said once she was back from the kitchen. Arthur Weasley walked in a minute later and gave Dumbledore a warm welcome with a hug. Ron watched bewilderedly.

"Well, honestly, I'm here for Harry and Elle. I've got news for them."

"Oh. Good or bad?" Arthur asked skeptically. Dumbledore smiled, "good."

Ron called them and they were down in seconds. Elle threw her arms around him while Harry shook his hand. Watching all of this made Ron a little queasy. "Since when did anyone hug Dumbledore?" he asked Ginny in a whisper. She shrugged.

"Haven't seen you in the longest time, professor." Elle said when they were all seated. Molly walked in with a tray of teacups floating in a line ahead of her and settle down on the coffee table. She poured tea on each cup with a wave of her wand and took a seat next to Arthur.

"I've been rather busy lately, not that it's anything new. I've just met the Order as well."

"What have they got so far?" asked Harry.

"There is no reason to worry, I believe. They've got a few Death Eaters on track. London, mostly. Anyway, I'm not just here to tell you that." Dumbledore chuckled. Elle watched with nervous trepidation. "It's about where you'll need to move next. Soon, rather."

"Move?" Molly asked sadly. Dumbledore nodded. "They must, Molly. It's not safe. For them and for your family."

"He's right." Harry said. Ginny and Ron exchanged looks if disagreement. Elle kept her eyes on Dumbledore, silent.

"You see, I'm afraid the longer you stay here, the greater the risk you'll be caught soon. It is safe, I have to agree, but then again, once you're tracked, I have every reason to believe they I'll come." At this, the room fell silent for a while. Silent with thought.

"What do you suggest, professor?" Elle asked. "Where do you think we should move?"

"I've already arranged that, as a matter of fact. You needn't have to bother searching."

Elle and Harry exchanged excited looks, but at the mention of the location, Elle's mouth dropped. But Ginny and Ron slapped high fives of thrill.

"Now, Elle, don't be upset." Molly said soothingly as her eyes followed Elle pacing around. Elle had her hands on her hips, head down and brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, professor, but there is no way I'm moving to Hogwarts with my children." she said. "I am not exposing them to anyone, and now you expect me to move them under the same building as Lucius Malfoy's son? Not a chance!"

"You won't be exposing them, Elle. There are hidden rooms. You, Harry and the children will have your own common room. Once much like head boy and girl. And I'll have house elves looking after them while both of you have classes." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"Oh, Hermoine wouldn't like that." Ron said. Ginny gave him a hard nudge.

It took Harry a week to persuade Elle about moving to Hogwarts. She eventually gave in, but never ceased to remind him that it was as equally dangerous as living in the Burrows or anywhere in London.

They were out of the Burrows in two weeks, giving them at least a month or so to get settled in Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_One year later._

"Hermoine, where should a put this?" Ron asked, holding a wrapped parcel of goods. The perpetual fall of confetti over his head made him look like a chicken with colorful, unkempt feathers, plus the weary look on his face.

"Put it over there with the rest of the goods. I'm going to put a preserving charm over it." Hermoine said with a little giggle as she bounced Lily on her lap. Ron walked away with a yawn. Elle entered the room looking as tired as Ron except for the smile on her face.

"So Elle, what do you think? It's brilliant, isn't it? And I did it all without the help of my brothers." Ron said proudly as he dropped himself next to Hermoine, motioning to the heavily decorated room.

"I know. You're brilliant, Ronald, really. I especially love what you did with the confetti." Elle said, nodding impressively with crossed arms. The confetti fell with a grace that caught attention to every visitor earlier. It disappeared right before hitting the ground. The rest of the decorations, still looking as fixed as it had been before the party, began to rot. Elle frowned.

"But I think you should start cleaning up the rest." Hermoine said, seeing Elle's expression. Lily gurgled and giggled on Hermoine's bouncing lap.

"Alright, Lily, come to Uncle Ron." Ron said with held out hands. "Where's Harry, Elle? He disappeared right after the clown left."

"I've honestly no idea." Elle said. Then a cry by one of broke out from the next room. Elle excused herself and left. Ron watched with quiet admiration while Hermoine walked around the room cleaning up.

"Hermoine, what do you think about having one of these?" Ron said. Turning around, Hermoine saw him holding Lily up with a cheeky smile.

"Come of it, Ron." Hermoine laughed, looking away. Ron cradled Lily who yawned and dropped herself against his chest.

"Oh come on, she'll have red hair and have...your brains, of course. Just look at her. Adorable. We have to have one!" Ron said aloud. Lily hiccuped and closed her eyes. Her short cut brown hair made her face look rounder. The little pink bow on her head fell to one said.

"Oh we will one day." Hermoine said. She flicked her wand to the rotten bunch of pink, blue and yellow flowers hanging from the ceiling, and they all disappeared.

Harry walked in from the portrait hole with a yawn. "Good party, guys."

"Harry! Where on earth have you been?" Hermoine said, crossing her arms. Ron stifled a mock laugh. "You'd know if it was a good party, wouldn't you? Considering you were gone half the time. Tsk."

"I was with the professor. Plus Seamus and Neville needed help with their 'clowning'."

"Neville messed up again, didn't he?" Elle asked as she walked in with Helen perching on her hip and chewing on a rattle. Torch followed behind, walking his tiny steps with caution, looking around curiously. Harry beamed at the sight of him.

"Blew up the Snail goo all over Seamus. Come to dad, Torch." Harry bent down with arms held open to Torch. Torch scurried over, laughing as Harry picked him up.

"You missed the good parts, though, and they were looking for you. Torch most especially." Elle said with a disappointed tone.

"Were they, now?" Harry looked at Torch intently, smiling. "Well, I'm sorry guys. I'll make it up to you, I promise." he looked over at chewing Helen and sleeping Lily.

"Why did the professor want you anyway?" Hermoine asked, now stacking all the used plates together. Harry sighed and sat on an armchair across Ron.

"Matters of the Order."

"What about the Order?" Elle said with a worried frown. She shifted Helen to her other hip.

"They haven't got clue where he might be, but they were able to track down, or at least locate that some D.E's are situated in London."

"That's going to disrupt your moving plans, then." Ron stated quietly. Lily was now fast asleep. Hermoine stopped moving around and stood with a thoughtful look on her face as she thought hard. "That is, if they are somewhere close to where you plan to move."

"We were planning to move somewhere close to the Dursleys. I mean, it's the last place on earth they'd think..." Elle trailed off as Helen began squirming about and kicking her legs. Elle positioned her in a cradle in her arms and swayed lightly. Helen stopped, looked at her mother and closed her eyes.

"Yes, but lately I've been thinking that it's best we stay somewhere else." Harry said, "anywhere close to anyone is too risky."

"Harry," Hermoine began, "don't you think everywhere in London isn't safe at all? And as long as anyone is aware, all of you won't be safe."

"Are you suggesting..." Ron added, "that they are to live completely invisible to everyone?"

"Everyone in the wizarding world, yes. Including you and me, Ron."

Harry and Elle exchanged looks of apprehension, but before anyone could say anything else, a breeze from the portrait hole caught their attention and an unexpected visitor emerged. Professor Dumbledore stepped in the room with a calm air. Everyone smiled at him.

"I heard the party was a success." Dumbledore said in that gruff yet soft voice of his.

"It definitely was." Ron said.

"We put some cake away for you, professor. Let me go get it." Hermoine said and fled to the other room. Dumbledore gave a bright comment on Hermoine's hospitality with a chuckle. " It looks as though the birthday celebrants had the time of their life."

"They did. Look at them sleep like a log." Elle said, amused at her heavily sleeping triplets.

"What's that professor?" Harry asked, noticing an envelope clutched in one of Dumbledore's hands.

"Oh! Almost forgot I had this. I found it floating about your portrait. Nomad the Gnome was enjoying how it fluttered around asthma butterfly. The look on his face was priceless. I think it's for the children." Dumbledore said and handed Harry the letter.

It was tiny and light and squirmed around in Harry's grasp. It was addressed to the initials HP, and as Elle hovered over Harry's shoulder, it began to relax.

"It must be for me." Harry said with delight.

"Hang on, you're not the only HP around here you know. I mean, I am Helena Pritelli. So are every one of your kids HP."

Harry looked at her smugly and set the letter to the closest table just as Hermoine returned with a plate of cake.

"Let's have the kids in their beds first, shall we? We can read it together after that."

Ron, Elle and Harry were back and seated once again in the receiving area that was now just as neat as it had been before the little party. Dumbledore sat quietly, enjoying the cake. Harry and Elle sat together with the letter in Harry's hands. He tore it open and pulled out the neatly folded piece of parchment inside. A moment of silence passed. Hermoine and Ron sat up seeing the sudden heavy looks on Harry and Elle's faces. Elle gasped and Harry got on his feet hurrying up to the nursery.

"He wants Torch, Harry!"

Helen and Lily stood crying in their cribs as the open window let in a violent cold wind. Lit only by moonlight, Harry could see that one crib was empty. Nothing else in the room had been touched. It had been too late.

In a distance and in the freezing evening, from the opened bedroom window, a number of Owls fluttered out of the Owl Tower at Elle's cries.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Half passed three in the morning, yet none of them were asleep. Elle whose face was flushed with tears held her slumbering daughters in her arms. Hermoine watched her with thoughtful, red eyes, fresh from crying.

"Elle, I can hold one of them. Really, it's not problem at all." Hermoine said gently. Elle shook her head as a fresh set of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I can't bear to have them out of my sight for one second. After what...after..." Elle stammered and began whimpering. She tried containing herself as Lily stirred.

"We will find him, Elle. We will. Harry's doing everything he can with the Order right now. And Ron and I, we're going to the Burrows as soon as possible to have Fred and George join in on the search. We will find him, I just know it." Hermoine said carefully as tears flowed from her own eyes.

The anonymous letter Harry and Elle read earlier warned then of a misfortune that would happen. And happen it did just a second after Harry bolted through the nursery door. A cold breeze filled the room from the only window that was left ajar. Helen and Lily's cries echoed all throughout the common room. And when Elle hurried in, she knew it had been too late. Torch was gone.

"Harry," Elle called softly. It was just her and Harry in the common room this time, nearly four in the morning. And since the time Harry returned from meeting the Order, he hadn't sat down. He paced around the room in deep thought, and walked up to the nursery every five minutes. Elle, on the flip side, did nothing but sat on the living room settee, tears flowing down her face every now and then. They hadn't spoken, hadn't comforted each other since Torch's disappearance, and even hadn't looked at each other. But when Elle called Harry's attention, he stopped and looked at her, lips pressed together in apprehension. Elle said nothing but stared at him thoughtfully. Harry understood.

"I know. We're doing everything we can. They know exactly what to do." Harry said.

"What if they aren't treating him right? He must be cold and hungry."

"Elle," Harry said very gently and sat next to her. Looking at her, he felt a lump in throat rise, but fought to keep it down. "I don't know how I know this, but I just do...I know that he's okay. I know he's alive (Elle wept at this) and that he's fine. Trust me. Just please, trust me."

"Bring him back to me, Harry." Elle said in a whisper. Harry wrapped his arms around her and let her weep in his chest as he strained to keep his own tears from falling.

"You know what he's going to do, don't you? You know what he wants from Torch. He's going to do it, I know. We must find him soon." Elle fought to say.

"Malfoy's gone." Harry said, as though pretending he didn't hear what she said, but felt his heart break at the thought. Elle pulled away and searched his eyes. Could it be that the man that vowed secrecy of her children, betrayed her? But he should have died. There was no way anyone could escape the consequences of the Unbreakable Vow. Watching her pondering expression, Harry grew curious. "What is it?"

Elle thought a moment more before speaking. If Draco Malfoy wasn't alive, then she knew who was behind all this. "Is he alive?"

"I don't know, but a few other Slytherins disappeared along with him." said Harry, bewildered at such a question. Elle sat back and took a deep breath. Then in one quick movement, she got to her feet and left the common room with a very confused Harry watching after her.

It was now 6 in the morning when Elle hurried in the Slytherin common room startling studying students by the fireplace. She hadn't stopped running all the way up to the girl's rooms and flew in the one where she knew she could find her answer.

Cynthia Andrews was sitting on her bed the second Elle Matthews entered her room with a ruckus.

"Where is he?" Elle said, towering over Cynthia with a vicious glare. Cynthia looked up at herewith mild curiosity. With a raised brow, Cynthia asked, "who are you talking about?"

"You bloody hell know who I'm talking about! If you don't tell me where he is, I swear I'll hex you with what hurts the most." Elle said. Her wand was out and pointed right at Cynthia's nose. Every girl in the room watched with apprehension; faces looked inside through the open door.

Cynthia's smirked and stood to her feet without looking away from Elle. "I might know who you're talking about. The thing is, I have no idea where he is. One thing's certain though: he's nowhere near Hogwarts. Besides, what do I care about him?"

Depressed, exhausted and furious, Elle pushed Cynthia back to land on her bed. Cynthia's face flushed crimson red as gasps all around them could be heard. "Don't be so thick. I know all about how both of you have been snogging around corridors with hands all over each other like pathetic, ignorant children, and I know it's been going on even before he and I broke it off. But I swear to you if he found out at all that your bloodline consisted of a muggle-born ancestor, he's going to get rid of you so bad that stupid look on your face is nothing compared to the begging you'll be doing."

Cynthia gaped at her, startled and frightened. Elle searched her eyes and pressed her wand on Cynthia's shoulder. "Now, tell me where he is."

Elle returned to the common room about the time the sun was now high in the sky. Harry was fast asleep with his daughters snuggled under each arm. Elle watched them for the longest time, crying at one point knowing she had to leave the girls while she searched for their missing brother. Lily, the life of the three, with Harry's green eyes and Helen, the quiet artist, with deep brown eyes.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. Elle was sitting across them, eyes weary from crying and lack of sleep. The sorry look on her face made Harry's stomach lurch. Slowly and ever so gently, he moved the girls to lie flat on the couch as he stood and silently made his way to her. Elle watched him and for a moment felt herself smile a little. How she adored him not for who he is, but for the kind of person he turned out to be through the turmoil in his life. Just a year ago, he was the boy she's only heard speak in her dreams for too many times. He was the mysterious "chosen one" everyone in the wizarding world talked about. He was the boy she was raised to avoid and hate, but never found a reason to. He was the one that had passed her by so many times around Hogwarts, but never even gave her a second look-not that it mattered. But who would have known that he would be the one to complete her, no one. Surely not even herself. Who would have known that his seed would be carried by her, the very one that could actually alter the entire world of magic, not Elle. But then again, there he was, protecting their children and loving her.

When Harry bent down before Elle to look into her eyes, her heart skipped a beat. Partly because the situation was too much for her, but mostly because she just couldn't help feeling so swept by him every single day. And when he took her hands in his, she trembled and felt her eyes well with tears and strongly held them back. His eyes pierced her glassy ones with an intensity she has never seen from him. And as she fought the awkward lump in her throat, she spoke with a tone almost inaudible that Harry had to read her lips.

"They're in the Riddle Grave."

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Chapter 28 will soon follow :)

~Leemah


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Harry searched Elle's eyes, and knew she meant it. And it made a lot of sense to Harry now. Of course they'd be back there. He himself had been taken there and almost died, but that was years ago when his knowledge of magic was limited compared to that of the present. Then again, Torch was just a baby who knew nothing about magic except for the fact that it existed, as he's witnessed.

Thinking of the many ways Voldermort could torture his son, Harry felt himself panic and his heart race like a horse. They had to find him quick, Elle was right.

Standing, Harry looked around as if misplacing himself. He stopped to look at the girls and went to them, bending as he softly kissed their foreheads. Elle knew what he meant by that. He had to say goodbye too. Because even if they were powerful together, it didn't assure them that they were out of harms way. They were only too aware of the possibility of losing each other and therefore expected the worst.

Harry turned to her and gave a nod as if the silence turned out to be an entire conversation. Elle stood and approached them. Harry picked Lily up while Helen took Lily. None of them woke as they were placed in their separate cribs. The house elf arrived the moment Harry and Elle were back in the living room. Sheema said nothing as she trotted her little legs up to the nursery.

"Let me just inform the Order." Harry said making his way to the portrait hole.

"No, Harry. Don't tell them. Don't tell the Order. In fact, we should just tell those we trust like Dumbledore, Ron and Hermoine."

Harry looked at Elle with surprise. "Don't tell them? How on earth are we going to get Torch out of there without their help? Have you about that?"

"And what? Watch more of our friends die out there while we selfishly save ourselves?" Elle said with a tone of indignation. Harry shook his head, infuriated.

"We aren't being selfish, Elle. We're doing this to save our son. They want to help us."

"Our son, Harry. Our son. When will you stop asking other people to fight your battles? When will you and I work things out for ourselves and stop risking lives." Elle glared at him with begging eyes, "I'm scared, Harry. I'm scared for our son, but I'm also scared for the others. They shouldn't be dying for us. Nobody should. I've never asked anyone for a favor that big, and I don't intend to start now. Please, let's do this ourselves."

"You know, I've never asked them to fight with me. They just did because they believe we're all in this together. If you see me as that selfish a man, then what else should I know that you've been keeping from me? I thought...this is different?"

"It is, Harry. What we have is different. It's beautiful. I'm not keeping anything from you. I just feel it's about time we took our responsibilities to our own hands. I want to get my son back with nothing else to worry about. He might end up forcing me to choose between my family and my friends. I can't let that happen." Elle said. Her eyes softened upon the mention of family; so did Harry's. He said nothing for a while. Elle sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, burnt-out.

"Alright." Harry said finally. "Let's have it that way. But Dumbledore must know about this. We'll tell no one else about the grave."

Elle let out a sigh of relief and thanked him. Harry nodded complacently and took a seat. This time, the thoughtful look on his face worried Elle.

"What about the girls?" he asked, hands together with his chin resting on them. Elle sat next to him.

"We have to leave them with people we trust."

"Hermoine and Ron then."

"But putting them together isn't safe, Harry."

Harry glared at her, but kept himself composed as he spoke. "Who are you thinking of?"

Elle looked away from him knowing the next thing she would say will start a fire. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out she said, "Draco Malfoy and Cynthia Andrews."

It felt as though the entire thing went on fast forward because at first Harry was on his feet, raving with gritted teeth about it being the most stupid idea he's heard in his life. The next thing she knew, he was storming out of the portrait hole; with his rants echoing out of it.

They met again an hour later in the Headmaster's office. Harry was already sitting before the desk with a meditative look on his face. He didn't look when he heard here enter, but the professor did and gave her a smile which she was quick to return.

"Helena. Just the one I wanted to see." Dumbledore said. Elle made her way to sit right before Harry. He met her gaze, but refused to show any emotion.

"Harry here, has already told me where you might find him." Dumbledore said.

"I am sure we will find him there, sir." said Elle indisputably. "And about the girls..."

"I think it's a rather stupid idea separating them, professor." Harry blurted stiffly. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. Elle watched him carefully, saying nothing.

"Elle?" Dumbledore looked at her with brows raised in question. Elle sighed and shifted in her seat without taking her eyes from Harry.

"Well, sir, I believe that it's the safest option for the girls to be separated. By then, it'll be difficult for anyone to find them and bring them together. I don't mean for them to grow up ignorant of their family, but for the sake of their lives, they must be. They must be, Harry." she finished by looking at Harry pleadingly. Dumbledore studied them for a minute, looking from Harry to Elle and back.

"But the Malfoy's? Why them? A billion wizards and witches, and you pick the nastiest ones? The ones that are out to get us?" Harry stressed out, almost bursting in fury.

"Yes, why then?" Dumbledore asked, turning to Elle. She looked at them with guilty apprehension and took a deep breath. Harry was now looking at her with suspicion.

"Draco made the Unbreakable Vow. A year ago at the Burrows. He'll never bring the children harm unless he chooses to die. That's why I know he couldn't have done it."

Dumbledore and Harry said nothing for a while. Harry had a thoughtful look on his face which Elle watched carefully.

Dumbledore broke out into a smile as he leaned back. "I think she's made her point."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Molly Weasley knew nothing about Elle, but the little time that they spent together while Elle was in hiding assured her that the young mother was different. She may be the child of her enemy, but she definitely wasn't anything like them. And Molly had no doubt in her mind that Harry was in love with her, and she him. Molly saw the looks on their faces when they held their children and knew that they had something nobody could take away from them. Something she and Arthur might never have felt. Something muggles wouldn't comprehend. And something not even Voldermort, Molly believed, could understand.

In the midst of all that thinking, an odd feeling in her gut erupted unexpectedly. A thing that often happened to her whenever something wasn't happening right. She halted from knitting and looked around as if waiting for a sound. When it didn't come, she resumed to knitting. The feeling would pass, she thought. But thinking ahead, she stopped and dropped her knitting on the seat as she stood, and headed for the front door. She stopped midway when the feeling pulled her away. To the back door, she felt. So she hurried there.

Molly pulled the door open, and her eyes widened at what she saw. There was Harry and Elle and one of the girls clutched in a robe in Harry's arms. Molly could tell they traveled through invisibility because she recognized the famous cloak Elle was holding. When Harry spotted her from afar, he waved, and Molly waved back. Elle smiled.

They were all inside and sitting the dining within minutes after greeting each other. Molly didn't miss the looks of apprehension on their faces while they said nothing for a while, and was quick to kill the uncomfortable silence.

"What's going on, dears?"

Harry and Elle exchanged sorry looks. Looks Molly recognized much on Fred and George's faces when they had a hard time admitting a fault. But this wasn't something she expected from either of them. Harry shifted Lily in his arms. She never stirred. Elle looked away and pressed her closed fist to her lips while her elbow rested on the table. Molly noticed how her face began turning red.

"Elle?" Molly looked at them with nervous curiosity. And then she noticed why it had been such an odd sight since their arrival. "Where are the other two?"

Harry looked into Molly's eyes with quiet sadness, and Elle began to sob.

"He took Torch, Molly." Harry said. "He took him. We have to find him. Elle and I, we have to find him."

Molly already had a hand over her mouth, astonished, and tears too began to form in her eyes. Instinctively, she hurried to Elle and threw her arms around her.

Harry looked away, fighting tears of his own. "We need this one favor, Molly."

Molly looked up and through blurred vision, gaped at Harry.

"We need you to take care of her." Elle said with difficulty, sniffling. Molly sort of jumped back and stared at them with wide eyes. Harry and Elle looked back at her pleadingly.

"How can you ask me to do something like that?" Molly whispered.

"There is no one else." said Elle.

"We don't know what could happen, Molly. We have to do this." Harry added.

"And Harry and I trust you and your whole family."

Molly continued gaping without movement. The only thing that seemed mobile were her eyes flashing at them back and forth.

"If anything should happen. Give her to Ron and Hermoine. They'll do this for us... They'll do this for me." Harry said quietly, stealing a look of his daughter. She was still fast asleep.

The tears in Molly's eyes continued to flow, but she nodded without complaint.

They were in Ron's room with a single cradle Molly had summoned out from storage. The same cradle Lily had slept in just a year ago. Harry put Lily down carefully. She stirred a little but did not wake. Elle stood beside Harry watching over with her face wet and red as she cried. She gave lily a peck on the head and smoothened out her hair gently. Harry pulled Elle in his arms to comfort her, but Elle only cried harder. Molly watched with silent pity.

"Thank you for doing this, Molly." Harry said when they once outside the front door.

"Not a problem at all, Harry. You two do what you have to do. I assure you Lily will be safe here. Don't worry about her."

Harry gave her a weak smile of gratitude and stepped back beside Elle who stood quiet the entire time. She refused to look up at Molly and instead kept her eyes on the ground. Although she had stopped crying, the gloom never left her face. Molly gave her a quick embrace before Harry took Elle's hand to apparate.

Draco Malfoy sat in his study with his head in his hands. His head ached and breathing somehow grew harder ever since he left Hogwarts. That night the Potter boy was to be kidnapped, Draco knew he would be the first on Harry's list, but that wasn't what scared him. It was what might happen to Elle. Being as passionate as he knew she was about her children, Draco knew her heart would break. He knew how mad she could get, how devastated. As he waited for the signal, the signal to run, his hands trembled in the cold night mixed with fright. He and six other Slytherins, destined Death Eaters, were mounted on their brooms deep in the forest, far enough to see the Hogwarts towers peeking out from a safe distance above the trees.

A red flare shot up somewhere west. Instinctively, they kicked off the ground and disappeared into the night. Draco, with his breaths raging, looked back to make sure they weren't being followed. Ahead of him, he heard one of the boys call a warning, but as he turned, it was a little too late. The Owlery shot into view and Draco went speeding through one of the large windows and he quickly dodged away from the pillars then went bursting out through the opposite end with feathers filling the air for a brief moment. In surprise, a ruckus inside the Owlery broke out causing some of them to fly out into the dark. Draco never looked back again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Draco bolted up from his position the moment a knock on his study room door echoed aloud. His house elf Pontius' voice sounded muffled through the thick wood informing him of an unfamiliar visitor at the front door. Breath quivering, he reached out for something that glimmered in the little light of the room, unwound it from the tiny hook and slipped it in his pocket. He stood and fixed himself as he proceeded out. Pontius looked up at the disheveled look of his master and bowed the second Draco looked down at him with a raised brow. Draco hurried passed him, down the dark hallway toward the spiral staircase that led to a large, empty room, walked through to the third living room all the way to the grand double-door entrance. It was raining outside, he noticed, looking through the hazy glass window framing the dark doors. It took a moment for him to pull open the heavy oak, and he held his breath as he did.

A familiar face stood before him, heavy from lack of sleep, but beautiful nonetheless. In a familiar brown cloak that was soaked to the ground, Elle smiled a light smile of relief. Draco smiled back rather curiously. Behind her, he noticed, stood another heavily cloaked familiar face. But this face did not smile, did not give any sign of regard to Draco's presence, and in his arms was a bundle. A moving bundle. Somehow the scar on his forehead looked more vivid in the moody night.

"May we come in?" Elle asked. Her voice roused a familiar burning in Draco's chest. He nodded and held the door open for them as they stepped in. Harry followed cautiously behind Elle.

"Come into the receiving area. I'll have something hot prepared for you both." Draco said as he shut the door and left to one of the dark entryways. Elle unwrapped herself and hung her cloak on a nearby stand then hurried to relieve Harry's arms of Helen. She gave a little cry the moment Elle unravelled the blanket around her. Harry looked around with the same look he had greeted Draco with earlier.

"Come off it, Harry. Be nice for once, please. This way." Elle said softly. Harry threw her a look of protest ready to say something, but held his tongue. Elle walked to another hall and Harry followed.

"You must be more than familiar with this place." Harry muttered when they were seated on one of the thick futons. Before Elle could retort, Draco walked in followed by Pontius carrying a tray of steaming cups. Draco sat opposite them and they were silent up until the elf left the room with the empty tray.

"I have to say what a big surprise this is." Draco said, smirking as his gaze fell on Harry.

"Trust me, it's a larger surprise for me to be here." Harry said rather calmly.

"Get on with what business you have there then. That way you'll be out of here faster."

"Well, Draco..." Elle began before Harry could, "I—we...Harry and I need a favor."

"A favor?" Draco practically spat with a snicker. Harry's piercing gaze sharpened with every second. Elle put a gentle hand on his lap to calm him.

"Yes. A favor." Elle said finally. Draco put his fingers together as he thought, then nodded.

"Don't pretend you don't know what this is about." Harry said. Elle looked at him, ready to tell him off, but stopped at the soft look on Harry's face. She put Helen down on the ground when she could no longer contain the baby's squirming. Helen began to crawl. Draco watched her with mild intrigue.

"I'm not pretending, but I can't help you. Since I vowed to secrecy, the information I hold can help you no more than it can help me." He said, looking at Elle with a light smile.

"But you can help us." Harry said glancing at Helen. "She needs a place to stay while we...find him."

Draco's eyes widened. It took him a while to respond, and his eyes were on Helen for the longest time. Elle picked her up and approached Draco. He watched with silent foreboding.

"I can depend on you, Draco." Elle said softly as she attempted to hand the baby to him. Draco sat up while gaping at her. His eyes flickered from Elle to Harry and back, doubtful.

"What makes you think I'm good enough to take care of her? I am his enemy. Have you forgotten?"

Elle stared at him for a moment. The honesty in his eyes reminded her of his hidden soft side. "You were a bad boyfriend, Draco, but you are a good man. Love is not all lost in you. Do this for me, please. Hate him, but remember me."

Once again, Elle attempted to hand Helen to him. This time Draco didn't pull back, but reached up to take her. Harry watched in silence. Helen relaxed easily in Draco's arms, giggled, squirmed and mumbled what little words she knew. Draco held her gently and managed a smile. Elle stepped back, wrapped herself in her arms and chuckled gladly, glancing at Harry. Harry stared with amazement at how easily Helen adapted to Draco's touch. Normally, she complained when it wasn't her mother or father that carried her, but this time she gave no sign of displeasure. Harry felt a flicker of jealousy inside of him, but it died out the moment he realized that Helen would be fine. Elle was right.

Draco, Elle and Harry were in the guest room where Elle had summoned and assembled a crib from her clutch bag. A spell Hermoine had taught her a year ago when she needed the extra space. The room was dark, half empty with furnishings enough to make it look occupied. Narrow, long windows lined the walls, and a single chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling which dimly lit the room with stubby black candles.

"I remember this room." Elle said looking around with a pained look on her face as she stood by Helen's crib. Half her childhood memories where etched in these walls which they had so carefully repainted and redecorated. Harry was looking around as well with a rather disgusted expression.

"I thought you had that shut out from your memory." Draco said, chuckling. He was leaning next to the open door with arms crossed, watching them.

"No, I didn't. But I wish I did. Looking at it isn't very pleasing."

"I'll have Voldermort pay for the pain he's put you through. Don't worry. Once we get Torch back from him." Harry said sternly, interrupting the short silence. He glared at Draco for a fleeting moment before proceeding to Helen's crib. Draco scoffed with humored disbelief.

"That's very sweet of you, love, but he really had nothing to do with it. In fact, I've never really seen him apart from seeing him through you." Elle said softly without looking at him. Harry's eyes darted from her to Draco, furious, but Draco gave him no sign of apology.

"My father was always on the rough side." Draco stated calmly, still eyeing Harry unemotionally. Harry said nothing, but his breaths deepened with anger. Elle bent down to kiss her daughter, say her love and short farewell and walked to the door where she stopped next to Draco.

"Thank you for doing this. Harry might not look it, but we really are grateful. Please...take care of her." Elle said with her voice breaking. Draco's brows furrowed in pity as he nodded and instinctively, as if it happened as often as it once had been, they embraced. Harry felt his hands clench, but kept himself calm for the sake of his daughter. When they pulled away, Elle walked out. Harry looked at Helen once more and reached down to brush the hair from her tiny face. It broke his heart to leave without her, but he knew the little option he and Elle had and let things be. In time, he believed, they would be together again.

He met Draco by the door, and they both said nothing for a while until Harry spoke. "Keep your father away from her. That is all." Draco, who held his breath, stared at him curiously and then nodded.

They were in the receiving area once more and Harry helped Elle into her cloak. The three of them said nothing until Harry and Elle were out on the front porch again, ready to leave. Elle gave Draco the same smile she had greeted him with earlier and threw her hood over her head. The rain continued to pour, but at a gentler rate. Harry waited afar off. Draco held the door open as he and Elle looked at each other for awhile. Somehow they had an unexplainable sentiment they both shared even without words. Remembering, Draco pulled something from his robe pocket and held it out to her.

"My charm," Elle gasped in surprise and took it from him. A peculiar pendant left to her as a baby. "Ive been looking everywhere for this. You had it this whole time?"

"I might have stolen it. But it _is_ yours, keep it." Draco flashed her a grin, and she laughed. He felt his heart ache—ache mainly for her. When Harry called out to her, the smile faded. Elle thanked him again and then hurried off. He watched as they disappeared in the dark of the night. And as if mirroring his heart, the rain began to pour even harder.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"We need you to do this for us, professor."

Dumbledore gaped at Harry and Elle, bewildered. They stood before him with hands clasped together looking more serious than he had ever seen them. And somehow today—tonight, they looked older than he remembered, and he thought of their parents. James and Lily, Hector and Helen.

"Are you sure about doing this yourselves?" he asked, looking at them curiosly. Elle looked at Harry and sighed. Harry nodded with a finality coming from them both. "Very much...sure" Harry said.

"What about the girls?"

"We've left them in good hands. Harry and I have decided that...whoever gets out of this with Torch will take them as soon as this is all over."

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat and pressed his fingers together as they were silent for a thoughtful moment. As hard as he tried to read their faces, he could find no trace of doubt to their decision.

"Don't get me wrong, but I do believe and remember particularly that the initial plan was to keep both of you out of death's hands." Dumbledore said with brows furrowed in query. Elle looked away as her lips quivered, fighting to keep the tears down.

"Professor," Harry began, "Elle and I believe that our children are our lives now. They are our priority from now on. Even if it means...losing each other." he gripped tight on Elle's hand and she looked at him with silent wonder. Dumbledore smiled, a smile transparent of pure joy.

"Alright. You have my word. But again, within the next hour of your disappearance, I have no choice but to inform the Order."

"Fair enough," Elle said with finality. Dumbledore stood up and led them to the balcony. Elle moved to one side and Harry on the other while Dumbledore watched them from a fair distance. Harry looked at him doubtfully, and looked at Elle standing bravely some feet away. They stared at each other for a long moment, remembering what they had to do. Remembering their kids, remembering their son. And as if they had read each other's minds, both nodded. Elle took a deep breath and Harry pulled out his wand.

Dumbledore nodded. Elle's hands, by her side, balled into fists of fright and she gritted her teeth.

"Remember what I told you." Harry said aloud, holding his wand up. "Empty."

"Just do it, Harry." Elle snapped, glaring at him with fierce apprehension. Harry whipped his wand hard in the air and shouted, "_Legilimens_!"

And a bright spark of electric light shot out of his wand hitting Elle. She stumbled back and crouched down to the floor, shrieking in pain. Harry watched painfully, at the same time flashes of images suddenly blinded him. He saw now what she was seeing, more importantly, what _he _was seeing.

It was dark, but Harry could identify the tiny hallway from where the vision walked through. Everything looked gloomy and dead. The floor boards were cracked and the wallpaper were torn, but Harry immediately recognized where he was the moment he saw beyond broken glass windows from the tiny lobby he entered. Gravestones. Suddenly, a familiar voice ripped through the silence, but he could not make out what it was saying, except that it squeaked and trembled. The vision turned to look around, and there before him stood the face of the woman that made Harry's blood boil, and in her arms was his son. Fast asleep. Harry felt Elle's presence and her strong desire for his return. He could have sworn there was weeping. Behind Bellatrix stood familiar faces in those long dark robes of theirs. Death Eaters.

Everything started to haze, and then spin, and then everything was dark. Harry felt something pull him, and a second later he found himself standing in the balcony again. Elle was on the floor heaving heavy breath while holding herself up on her arms.

"Did you see?" Harry asked, panting. Elle nodded, her eyes glistening with tears. Dumbledore stepped forward to help Elle on her feet.

"It's the graveyard." Elle breathed.

"Grave?" Dumbledore looked up at Harry, wondering. Harry was still panting when he walked toward them, replacing his wand.

"The Riddle House in Little Hangleton Graveyard."

"We need you to take us there, professor. You're the only one that can apparate out of here." Harry said.

"You apparate in Hogwarts, professor?" Elle asked, looking at him with mild surprise. Dumbledore swayed his head from side to side playfully.

"My dear, there are a lot of things about me you have yet to find out." Dumbledore chimed, nudging them both to one side of the balcony and then taking them each by the shoulder. "Now, set your mind on retrieving your son."

Harry and Elle took each others hands and for a brief moment looked at each other dead in the eye. For a minute there, they forgot about each other, forgot about what they were until Dumbledore spoke again.

"I do hope the both of you get out of this together. I'd love to see this family one day. Become something both your parents have so sadly failed to accomplish so beautifully."

The couple said nothing, but smiled to themselves because even if they both refused to show it, in truth, either feared the most for the life of the other.

A crack filled the air, and the balcony was empty.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Three sets of feet touched the ground of a lonely, broken road. The sky was dark, and the surroundings even darker as night had finally begun to fall. But the three felt as though a perpetual darkness loomed over the area. A chill ran down Elle's spine. The only vivid memory she had of this place was when Voldermort had attempted to kill Harry again years ago. She hadn't let go of Harry's hand and moved closer to him as they gazed around.

"Professor, what—" Harry began, turning around, but Dumbledore was gone. They were alone now. "If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought him a coward for running out like that."

Harry pulled Elle with him to a path that led to a short hill, passing by tombstones that stood at least a few more feet above them. Elle couldn't make out the engraved names on each one. Harry stumbled when they reached the top, but Elle's grip kept him up and they found they were facing the familiar, grubby, old house.

"They're supposed to be here, aren't they?" Elle said in a whisper, gazing around.

"Oh they are, I know they are. But they know that we're here too."

Elle was just about ready to step forward when a voice—that cold voice—from the door of the house, spoke. "Welcome home, children."

Elle withdrew and pulled her wand from her back pocket to point it at her in defense. "Bellatrix."

"Helena! Look how you've grown. I've always known you'd be such a pretty girl. You know, I actually thought that one day you'd be just like me." Bellatrix said with a passionate sigh, reminiscing, and then looked at Harry with a distasteful smirk. "But look at how you've thrown your life away. What a pity."

"I hated you. I don't know why I never got around to saying it, but I did. And I still do."

Bellatrix frowned, but took that back with an evil grin, revealing rotting black teeth under dark lips. She stepped down from the doorframe and stepped down to stand a few feet away from them about the same moment more death eaters exited the house, some arrived from issues of smoke crashing to the ground.

"Where's my son?" Harry shouted. He too had his wand held up toward them. Bellatrix and the Death Eaters stifled a laugh.

"'Where's my son,'" Bellatrix mocked and they laughed some more.

"We know he's here. We know Voldermort is here." Harry almost shouted. Bellatrix's face flinched and the laughing turned into swift movements of black robe swinging the air as all wands of the Death Eaters were now pointed on both Harry and Elle.

"I really don't like the way you say his name." Bellatrix said through gritted teeth, and this time her wand was out on him too.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape's voice suddenly erupted from the open door. He stepped out, looked cooly at Harry and Elle then at Bellatrix and the Death Eaters. "Haven't you all just heard his instructions? Leave them to him. He needs them."

"Snape!" Harry yelled with trembling hands of heated urge to strike at him. But Snape said nothing. He just stared at Harry with that same spiteful look on his face, then turned away to walk passed them.

"If he finds any of you here, don't say I didn't warn you. Draco, come now! We have business to finish."

Elle's eyes widened at the sound of his name. A robed individual stepped out, and immediately she recognized the blonde boy with silver eyes. He looked once their way without meeting Elle in the eye, and followed Snape.

"_Rictusem—_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Bellatrix shouted quickly. Harry flew back just before he could finish the curse. She then turned to Elle, who was about to whip her wand in defense. "Ah ah ah. I don't think so. _Crucio_!" She called pointing at Harry, and he began to writhe in pain.

"I'll finish him if you promise you won't so anything stupid." Bellatrix warned Elle.

"Alright, I won't! Just stop!" Elle cried. Bellatrix withdrew her wand and the spell was lifted. Harry scrambled to his feet after picking up his wand. Elle held him back by holding his hands down.

"Good girl." Bellatrix said with a sharp sigh. Black smoke shot out of the ground as every one of the Death Eaters apparated, Bellatrix along with them. Elle's panting was the only sound they heard.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Harry exclaimed. "Helen's going to suffer under him! He's going to make them treat her the way they treated you!" He ranted on. Elle caught his shoulders and looked him in the eye calmly.

"Harry, listen to me." she said soothingly, "don't you see that this is what he wants? He wants us to fall apart before we get our son. Helen is going to be alright, trust me." Elle's hands moved up to his cheeks and she wiped the dust off of them gently. Harry looked at her for a moment, calmed by what she had said. Elle, despite the turmoil around them, smiled. This was something very odd to Harry. Odd, but amazing. He remembered now why he loved her. Decided, he nodded and took her hand.

They were inside the house now. It was just as they had seen through his mind: dark, ruined and eerie. The living room was empty of life, and white cloth covered over most parts of the furnishings except for the worn out couch which was dusty and torn and looked as though it hadn't been sat on in years. And it smelled of damp, rotting wood, something like mold. Elle clamped her free hand over her mouth and nose, and Harry pulled her to the staircase. It was the one part of the house that didn't look like it started to decay along everything else. Harry and Elle found it sturdy all the way up to the next floor. Now this part of the house surprised them because it looked well taken cared of. The was not one trace of dust on the floorboards, and the wall was rip-free. Even the portraits of unfamiliar people looked as though it had just been wiped clean. Elle brought her hand down because it smelled of something pleasant—something of lavender.

"This is odd. This can't be an illusion, can it?" Elle asked quietly as she looked around curiously.

"I don't think it is." Harry said. They noticed three doors. One on each wall. They stood still for a moment, looking at all three. Harry let out a breath. "Let's split up. Take the one on the right, I'll take the left."

They did. Harry hastily turned the knob while Elle watched from the other end. With his wand before him Harry looked around in the dark room, but a little light from the window lit it. It was empty though, except for the bed, dresser and night stand. Harry looked around at Elle and nodded. But just as she put her hand on the knob, a baby cackled from behind the third door. Instinctively, Harry and Elle threw themselves at it, breaking the door down to the ground, and pieces of the rotting wood scattered all over the floor. Their attention flew to the bed.

"Torch!" Elle cried rushing to him. He was in her arms a second later, blanketing him with wet kisses of tears. "I've been worried sick! How much I missed you!"

Harry kissed his son with a relieved smile on his face, and his fears momentarily disappeared. That is, until both he and Elle flinched at the sudden pierce of pain of their scars. Elle gasped and Harry drew in a sharp breath. Torch began to cry.

"He's here, Harry." Elle said with a shudder, holding Torch close to her. Harry saw the fear on her face.

"I know. Stay calm and keep watch. We must stick together. I think he's inside, somewhere." Harry instructed, glancing out the door with his wand held up at the ready.

"No, Harry." Elle said with a tone that caused Harry to turn to her. She was looking out the window with a look on her face Harry couldn't decipher. Something in the line of panic. She looked at him with eyes of hopelessness. "He's here."

Harry studied her, taking careful steps forward. Elle gasped as the scar in her chest seared with pain. Harry took Torch from her and the crying child dug his face into his fathers chest while Harry watched, horror-stricken. "Elle? What's going on?"

Elle clasped her hands to her ears, trying to plug out the voices speaking to her. "Voices, Harry. He's trying to get through to me... Take Torch out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Harry, there's no time! He's—!" But before she could finish her sentence, her mind was somewhere else. She began to see what he saw. It felt like minutes to her, but really just seconds. She was back in the room, and Harry stood a safe distance away, watching her with helpless longing. As much as he wanted to help her, he couldn't let go of Torch. Elle stared him straight in the eyes. "You have to go, Harry. He won't make it easy for us once he finds Torch."

"What did you see, Elle? Tell me what you saw." Harry demanded with a voice somewhat angry, yet frightened.

"He's too strong for either of us." Elle said, shaking her head as she began to sob.

"No, he isn't. Come! Let's go!" Harry took her hand and pulled her out. Torch perched on his other arm with arms clasping around Harry's neck. They were out of the house in seconds and headed for the road when Elle screamed. Harry released her. She was on the ground this time, hands to her ears again.

"Harry, he won't let us all go. I must stay." Elle said with much difficulty. She screamed again.

"Fight him! Don't let him control you, Elle!" Harry cried. Elle reached in her back pocket, pulled out her wand and tossed it to Harry's feet. Looking down at it, puzzled, Harry picked it up. Elle was down on all fours, gasping, but she fought to look up at him with a face full of pain.

"Keep it away and attack me. Attack me now before he takes control. Before I start hurting you and Torch, Harry. Do it!"

Harry gaped at the wand before his feet.

_Kill her,_ something inside him said. _Do it!_

"Do it, Harry!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Harry, please...do it."

Harry watched as the girl he loved begged him to destroy her. With his wand in one hand, Torch cradled in the other and time running, he knew was at a loss of time and options. Elle was now crouched on the ground, her fingers dug deep into the soiled earth as she fought to contain herself from the fire building within her. She pulled herself to sit up and looked at Harry and their son. A smile escaped her lips.

"Please forgive me." Harry breathed. "_Rictusempra_!"

Three different sets of striking bright light shot out of the end of his wand. Elle had flown some feet away and crashed onto one of the towering gravestones. Elle fell unconscious. Torch cried out, reaching out for his mother, but Harry drew him back. Angered, Harry looked around. Maybe someone had seen. Maybe this was what Voldermort wanted and was waiting for this to happen. Harry put Torch down by a gravestone and looked around to study every corner. He kicked Elle's wand away and it landed a ways close to where she now lay unresponsive. Tears filled his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to confirm her death. All he wanted and thought of now was finishing the one who brought him to do this.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? Come out then, you coward! You got her. Now you've got to get me." Harry said aloud to the air and looking around as if waiting for him to pop out from the shadows. It was getting dark and cold, but Harry noticed neither of these. Torch let out a cry from behind and he spun around. Torch gaped at him for a moment and then let out a laugh as he clapped his hands. He wasn't looking at his father now, rather, to something or someone behind him.

"Harry Potter."

Harry turned, and there, standing boldly with his arms apart on each side and a wand in one hand, was Voldermort. His almost inhuman face sneered back at Harry on account of Torch's recognition of him. Harry gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on his wand.

"See how he acknowledges me?" Voldermort said in a calm, breathy voice. "See how he knows who I am?"

"You stay away from him!" Harry demanded, trembling as he shouted. Voldermort stepped a few steps forward.

"You're out of options, I believe. Lovely Elle has given up, and the boy is helpless."

"You haven't done anything to my family. You haven't and you won't."

"I think your parents will disagree to that. See, tonight Harry...tonight I will make you feel what I felt the night I took them. I will do it all over again, and this time you will definitely feel it. This time, you will remember everything. This time, I will leave as the_ one_ who lived."

"You think you've got it all right, but you haven't. You think being victorious over my death is all you need, but you're wrong."

"Oh, I don't need you to become all-powerful. Not anymore. All I'll need is your son's life." Voldermort said with a grin. Harry's eyes moved from him to behind him where Elle lay. She was moving, helping herself up weakly, but quietly slowly creeping toward her wand.

"Leave him out of this, will you?" Harry scoffed, "you don't need him. He's just a baby. You know what you really want is me. After all, it is me you've been all this time. You mean to tell me you'll give that up for a baby? Isn't it my blood you need? My life? You've already got Elle, anyway. So go ahead and take mine."

Voldermort sneered at Harry and lifted his wand to strike when Elle shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

A sparkle of light shot out to him, but he caught it and another one that blazed from Harry's direction. Elle got up and hurried to Torch as they continued to battle. Elle had her arms wrapped around Torch, with his face buried in her shoulder. It was a feeling she had never felt before. A feeling so vile, so evil, Elle thought she would die. It slithered slowly from the tip of her spine to the back of her head. Realizing a part of him had returned to her, Elle let her son go, and he dropped to the ground crying. She crept away and shut her eyes and ears in hopes to rid herself of the agony, but it did not soon leave. Elle screamed. Harry spun around to find her on her knees and Torch weeping as he struggled to reach out to his mother.

"Torch!" Harry called out. A dark whisp filled the air when Harry turned back. Voldermort was gone. Elle screamed again, this time it was a scream of fright. Harry spun around to her again and this time Voldermort was reaching down to pick up Torch.

"Harry! Stop him!" Elle cried. Although the pain hadn't diminished, she fought to hold out her wand and attack Voldermort. "_Rictusempra_!"

Voldermort was far too quick and threw a spell back at her, and she fell back but remained conscious.

"_Ligilimens_!" Harry shouted suddenly. Voldermort flinched and let out a cry. Torch backed away at the sight of him in pain. Harry gripped tight on his wand as he read through the mind of his enemy. It wasn't long before Voldermort broke free from the spell and disappeared in the cloud of black smoke again. Elle helped herself up and ran for Torch while Harry looked around, wand at the ready.

"He's not going to give up just like that." Harry said to himself. "I know you're around here."

It was a sudden pang of pain that he felt sear from the back of his head creeping slowly around him. It was Elle's turn to see him fight of the pain. He had fallen to the ground on his back, hands pressing down on the ground and feet digging into the dirt.

"Give him to me." both Harry and Elle heard him whisper. "Give him to me and your lives shall be spared. Yours and your daughters."

"Never." Harry said for the moment he had caught himself. "Come through me first."

Elle held on tight to her son as tears began to fill her eyes for fear of his life. It was silent for a moment until Torch's cries caused Harry's eyes to open. It was darker than it had been and only getting darker. Harry propped himself up around to see his surroundings. He saw only Torch perching over his mother's lifeless body on the ground. Harry hurried to them, half crawling. Dropping himself next to them, he felt a lump in his throat rise at the sight of Elle. She had scars all over arms and face, some bleeding profusely. She wasn't breathing, neither was there a pulse he could feel. Harry's hands were covered in her blood.

"Don't do this to me, Elle. Not you. It shouldn't be you." Harry said, whimpering slightly. He pulled torch to his side when he thought he was certain of the result.

"You see, you should have given him to me." came a voice from behind that Harry was more than familiar with. Harry turned, holding Torch more tight. With one hand behind him, he felt around on the ground for something—anything he could use to cut through his palm. Torch held on to him fearfully.

"I would rather die than give him to you." Harry said through gritted teeth. He finally took hold of a rock with a sharp edge and gripped it tight. So tight, he felt his palm sear with pain, but he held it in.

"But look whose life was taken." Voldermort said looking down at all of them with a victorious beam on his face. Harry glared up at him. "You didn't even get to say goodbye."

"I'll say goodybe to you then—_stupefy_!" Like lightning, light bolted out of his wand hitting Voldermort squarely on the chest; He stumbled back. Harry took the few seconds to put Torch down behind him, jab the rock deeper into his palm and grab Elle's scarred hands. "Our blood, one blood."

Just as Voldermort recovered and whipped out his wand, Harry sliced his wand through the air. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Bright light of red and green filled the graveyard, each bursting from opposite ends and connected for moments—Voldermort's wand to Harry's wand. Harry sent a whiplash of energy as he tightened his hold on Elle's hand. Torch was faced down on the ground with hands over his eyes as this all happened. Voldermort gave a piercing cry when the power from his wand weakened and the force from Harry's gradually took over. Within seconds of releasing his wand, Voldermort dissipated and disappeared leaving black smoke to cascade over the dead earth.

Harry exhaled and dropped to the floor on both hands, one covered entirely with his blood. Torch was crying even as his father crept to pick him up. Breathing heavily, Harry embraced his son to soothe him then put him down on the ground. A sudden crack echoed through the now quiet air, and voices erupted in panic. Everything had begun to blur to Harry's sight, but he was able to make out Tonks, Lupin, Mad-eye and Bill rushing toward them. He glanced at Elle who still lay lifeless next to him, then at Torch looking back at him with wet, begging eyes.

And with all the strength he had left, Harry reached out to touch his son's face and then everything around him suddenly went dark.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"I must admit, Albus, that I feel horrible about all this." Minerva McGonagall said as they walked up the steps of a humble looking home on a dark, dreary night. They were cloaked in heavy, gloomy cloaks enough to conceal them well of their identities. Dumbledore was the first to reach the front door and turned to Minerva who had, perched on her arms, a large bundle completely covered. He looked at it with thoughtful, regretful eyes.

"It does bring me back to when Harry was just a baby." he said so quietly. "But I'm afraid we have no choice, Minerva. The children will need figures of parents while it will take time for theirs to recuperate."

McGonagall gave a sorry nod and pressed her lips together anxiously. Dumbledore turned and gave the wooden door a single knock. It opened seconds later greeted by a more frightened expression on the face of a familiar witch. Her purple hair fell behind her with a grace both professors had never seen before. She surveyed the guests with eyes of sheer fright and looked around beyond them for any onlookers.

"Nymphadora." Dumbledore greeted in above a whisper.

"Hello, professors. Do come in, please." She said, opening the door a little wider then quickly shutting it as soon as they had entered. She led them to sit in a homely lounge by a comfortable fire. The bundle in McGonagall's arms stirred as she shifted it over to her other shoulder. Lupin walked in from the next room carrying a child with him. Dumbledore smiled when he recognized Tonks' hair and Lupin's strong jaw. "He's grown."

"Oh yes, he has. And so has his ability to be chaotic. Terrible two's, they call it." Lupin said with a smile, looking at his son. He looked at McGonagall, then at the wrapped babe. A curious flicker in his eyes caused Dumbledore to look at McGonagall.

"That is him." Dumbledore said, answering the unsaid query on both Lupin and Tonks' minds. Tonks took the baby from Lupin and left the room quietly announcing that she was to put him to bed. Lupin's attention was now full on the wrapped sheet which McGonagall slowly shifted to a cradling position, revealing a part of his tiny face. Lupin retreated in his seat slightly. Dumbledore let out a chortle of enthusiasm.

"He looks—" Lupin began in a breath.

"James! It's James, darling." Tonks gasped as she walked in. Her hands were over her mouth now. Lupin motioned to silence her incase it roused the sleeping child. Tonks shut her mouth.

"I hope this doesn't affect, in any case, your way of living." McGonagall said with a little tremor in her voice. "There was really no one else we could think of that Harry...or James and Lily, might trust."

"This doesn't affect anything, professors," Lupin stated, "believe you me. Tonks and I, we would do anything for them. James and Lily, Sirius, and most especially Harry." he glanced at Tonks who nodded assuringly, but the worry had never left her face.

"Excellent." Dumbledore chimed in as if the situation did not involve any life that should be threatened—which was really the case.

"Here, professor, let me take him," Tonks said moving to her with arms stretched out. She gently took the baby and rocked him in her arms when he began to whimper. Everyone watched as Tonks walked to where she could quietly continue lulling him back to sleep.

"What about the girls?" Lupin asked. The professors turned to him.

"Well, we have been in contact with the Weasley's. The young one with them is perfectly fine. As for the other one..." Dumbledore paused a while, glancing at McGonagall, "I have not been receiving news from her guardian for reasons I am yet to find out."

They heard Tonks gasp. She was now closer to them, still lightly bouncing the child in her arms. "Is she...?" She couldn't complete the sentence.

"She is very much alive, I assure you that. If her life had been taken, so would her guardian's of whom I know will stir the entire wizarding world. That alone is where I am rest assured."

Lupin and Tonks said nothing else as they contemplated the matter. They had too much to ask, but didn't know where to begin.

"I can not give you the details you might exactly hope for, but should you be concerned about any matter, I urge you to make it known to me...as it might help the family. Is there anything else you need to know?" Dumbledore asked momentarily. His eyes, twinkling from the fire light, searched Lupin patiently. Lupin thought for a moment without tearing his eyes from his wife and the baby.

"Yes," he began, "Just curiously, how long?" he turned his gaze to the professors this time. McGonagall looked away, and Lupin could tell her lips were quivering.

"Until they are ready."

The professors stepped out the front door pulling over the hoods on their heads to conceal themselves. Lupin looked around just as Tonks had earlier and they said their goodbyes. The night grew colder and even darker since they arrived. The silence of the street sent Minerva McGonagall a chill down her spine and the worry was evident on her aged face. Dumbledore was behind her, but she dared not wait and stepped down the short four-step to the street. A short breeze blew by and Lupin watched as her hooded figure morphed like water to a small, flexible cat that looked their way once before trotting away gracefully.

"Professor," Lupin said, breaking Dumbledore from beginning to walk away. Dumbledore spun around to him and raised his brows with anticipation. Lupin let out a breath, "Will they remember?"

Dumbledore's eyes stared gravely at him with a certain look that Lupin had never quite seen in them before: worry. The professor sighed before speaking.

"Let's hope they do."

In a fraction of a second, the front porch and the street was empty.

To be continued...

* * *

So that's about it for part one guys :) This is really three parts, but since I haven't started typing part 2 yet, it's going to take a while. Thank you for reading! If you are subscribed to the story, you will get alerts for the next one.

~Leemah


End file.
